El dolor de la traición
by Saku-14 the White Rose bloody
Summary: Sasuke no había dudado en echarla al saber q aquella interesada lo había traicionado. Embarazada, sin casa y sin dinero, ella no podía creer q el futuro padre d su hijo pudiera ser tan cruel. Tres años después él volvió a aparecer con la intención d recuperar a la mujer q más había deseado en su vida. Pro descubrió q era padre y decidió q Sakura sería su esposa quisiera ella o no.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber con sus opiniones ya que en verdad sería importante para mí saber lo que piensan.**

**Advertencias:**

CATEGORÍA: **"T".**

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR…

**Argumento:**

Aquella mujer pagaría por haberlo traicionado…

Sasuke Uchiha no había dudado en echar a Sakura al enterarse de que aquella cazafortunas lo había traicionado. Embarazada, sin casa y sin dinero, Sakura no podía creer que el futuro padre de su hijo pudiera ser tan cruel.

Tres años después, Sasuke volvió a aparecer con la intención de recuperar a la mujer que más había deseado en toda su vida. Tenía una proposición que hacerle: o se convertía en su amante o la arruinaría. Ella elegía…

Pero cuando Sasuke descubrió que era el padre del hijo de Sakura, retiró la oferta. Sakura sería su esposa, quisiera o no…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Había empezado como cualquier otro lunes por la mañana. Sakura dejó a **Sora**, de tres años, en la guardería después del habitual forcejeo lloroso de que no lo abandonara, y se abrió paso entre el denso tráfico hasta su pequeño estudio de diseño de interiores en Woollahra. E igual que cualquier otro lunes por la mañana, su socia en los negocios y su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, le entregó un cargado café con leche cuando entró, al tiempo que le preguntaba cómo había sido su fin de semana.

—No preguntes —repuso Sakura con cansancio, bebiendo un sorbo que la revivió.

—¿Debo dar por hecho que la cita a ciegas que te preparó tu hermana no fue un éxito? —preguntó Ino al sentarse en el borde del escritorio de Sakura.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Depende de a qué te refieres por cita a ciegas. Era evidente que la idea de este sujeto era convertirla en una cita para emborracharse. Y durante una hora y media se puso a lloriquear sobre su ex mujer, hasta que al fin conseguí escapar.

—Pobrecilla —dijo Ino con simpatía—. Pero no te rindas todavía. Hay alguien bueno para ti ahí afuera.

—Eso estaría bien —encendió el ordenador—. Una buena figura paterna para Sora sería estupendo también, pero en cuanto los hombres escuchan que tengo un hijo de tres años, parecen perder el interés.

—Bueno, los hombres de hoy en día son muy superficiales —convino Ino—. No se comprometen y quieren sexo de inmediato.

—Dímelo a mí —movió el ratón para activar la pantalla y comprobar las citas que tenía para ese día. Se puso las gafas y parpadeó hasta tres veces, con el corazón agitado al ver ese nombre.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ino.

Sakura giró el sillón para mirar a su socia.

—¿Me has arreglado una cita con un tal Sasuke Uchiha? —soltó, pálida.

Ino le sonrió entusiasmada.

—Sí. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, de lo contrario te habría llamado el fin de semana para contártelo. Llamó el viernes por la tarde justo después de que tú te marcharas. Es un contrato enorme, Sakura. El valor financiero de este hombre es incalculable, y si conseguimos el proyecto piensa cómo nos lanzará. Apareceremos en todas las revistas de diseño de interiores del planeta. Ya no tendremos que pagar más alquiler, podremos comprar el edificio, no… —juntó las manos—¡podremos comprar toda la calle!

Sakura se puso de pie.

—No pienso verlo —soltó con los labios apretados—. No quiero el contrato. No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

Ino puso expresión de no poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Por casualidad le has echado últimamente un vistazo a nuestro extracto bancario? —preguntó mientras se levantaba del escritorio—. Vamos, Sakura, nuestra línea de crédito está al límite, tú lo sabes. Es la oportunidad de una vida. Es justo lo que necesitamos en este momento. Sasuke Uchiha ha comprado el viejo edificio del Hotel Arlington en la ciudad. Va a convertirlo en un hotel de lujo, con tres plantas de áticos para los multimillonarios. Y quiere que nosotras nos encarguemos del diseño de los interiores. ¡Nosotras! ¿Puedes creértelo? Es como si nos tocara la lotería.

—No puedo verlo, Ino —insistió Sakura—. Por favor, no me lo pidas.

Una bombilla pareció encenderse en la cabeza de Ino al estudiar a su amiga.

—Un momento… ¿has salido con él en el pasado o algo por el estilo?

—Más que salido —repuso Sakura ceñuda.

Ino la escudriñó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «más que salido»?

Sakura respiró hondo.

—Es el padre de Sora.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta y los ojos casi se le desencajaron.

—¿Que es qué? —jadeó.

—No pienso verlo, Ino —afirmó con tensión—. Ni lo sueñes. Lo odio por lo que me hizo y no voy a…

El rugido inconfundible de un Maserati de repente sonó en la calle. Las dos miraron por la ventana frontal del estudio y observaron la pericia del conductor al meter el coche negro y aerodinámico entre sus dos pequeños utilitarios en el aparcamiento.

Ino miró los ojos jades y sobresaltados de su amiga.

—Me parece que no tienes alternativa —comentó, añadiendo al tiempo que la puerta se abría con el repiqueteo de las pequeñas campanillas del techo—: Mmm… ¿olvidé comentar que la reunión era aquí, a las nueve y cuarto?

Sakura sintió que cada fibra de su cuerpo se ponía en estado de alerta cuando la figura imponente y atractiva se inclinó para cruzar la puerta. Su corazón pareció un martillo neumático y se preguntó si el palpitar resultaría visible a través del ligero algodón blanco de su blusa.

Los ojos negros de él se encontraron con los suyos. Pero en esa ocasión ella sintió que había sombras misteriosas acechando en esas profundidades.

—Hola, Sakura—saludó al final.

Con la misma voz aterciopelada que años atrás había representado su perdición.

Ésta alzó el mentón y miró a Ino, que abría y cerraba la boca como un pez aturdido.

—Ino, ¿querrías informarle, por favor, al señor… mmm… —miró su agenda como si quisiera recordarse el nombre antes de continuar con la misma voz altiva— al señor Uchiha que no acepto clientes nuevos ya que estoy ocupada hasta fin de año.

—Pero… —tartamudeó su socia.

Pero Sasuke la cortó al adelantarse con una sonrisa letal en la cara.

—Señorita Yamanaka, ¿sería tan amable de dejarnos a la señorita Haruno y a mí continuar con nuestra reunión privada? —preguntó.

—¡No! No te atrevas a marcharte —soltó Sakura apresuradamente. «Por favor, por favor, no me dejes a solas con él», suplicó en silencio.

Ino frunció los labios, y tras un momento de titubeo, recogió su bolso y la taza con el café con leche.

—Claro, puedo hacerlo —le sonrió a Edward—. Además, he de ver a un distribuidor de azulejos. Volveré a las once.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de ocupar su sitio detrás del escritorio, por si las piernas cumplían la amenaza que le transmitían y le cedían.

La puerta del estudio se cerró tras la partida de Ino. El silencio reverberó en sus oídos y sintió como si un par de manos la ahogara.

—¿De modo que no tienes interés en hacer negocios conmigo, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa impersonal y distante.

—No —la respuesta breve salió de su boca como una bala.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja con gesto irónico—. Pensé que darías saltos de alegría ante esta oportunidad de poner tus manos en mi dinero.

Se obligó a mirarlo.

—Me sorprende que estés interesado en contratar los servicios de una pequeña zorra codiciosa… ésas fueron las palabras que me dedicaste entonces, ¿no?

No hubo señal de enfado en su cara, pero Sakura pudo sentirlo de todos modos. Había conocido y amado esa cara durante los tres meses que habían estado juntos. La sonrisa capaz de fundir la piedra, la mirada que podía encender la sangre, la boca capaz de besar con una suavidad provocadora o con pasión hambrienta. Incluso después de tanto tiempo podía sentir sus labios y su lengua. La parte inferior del cuerpo le empezó a palpitar con el recuerdo de lo que había sentido con las embestidas de Sasuke entre las piernas.

Las cruzó por debajo de la mesa, luchando contra las sensaciones que se agitaban allí.

—Supongo que tu propensión sexual no tiene relevancia con tu talento en el diseño de interiores —indicó con una mirada enigmática—. Profesionalmente, tienes buena reputación. Por eso estoy predispuesto a darte toda la responsabilidad para el proyecto que voy a emprender.

—Te lo he dicho, no estoy disponible.

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Sakura, quizá antes de descartar esta oportunidad deberías ver lo que te ofrezco.

—Ninguna cantidad de dinero que puedas ponerme delante me induciría a volver a mantener algún tipo de relación contigo, de trabajo o de otra naturaleza —afirmó con contundencia.

—No iba a sugerir nada más que un acuerdo laboral entre nosotros; sin embargo… —dejó la frase suspendida entre ellos en el palpitante silencio.

—Olvídalo, Sasuke—dijo—. Además, ya salgo con alguien.

—¿Es el mismo hombre con el que te involucraste en Italia? —preguntó, atravesándola con la mirada—. Se llamaba Kiba Inuzuka, ¿verdad?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se le encendía en las venas.

—Viajaba con él, no nos acostábamos.

El cinismo brilló en la mirada de Sasuke.

—Ah, sí, esa antigua historia. La recuerdo bien.

—No es una historia, es la verdad —insistió ella—. Conocí a Kiba, Naruto y Hinata en un recorrido turístico en un autobús. Te dije esto mismo hace cuatro años. ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirme?

—No me interesan tus mentiras, pero sí lo que puedes hacer por mí —dijo—. Tu negocio necesita un contrato tan grande como éste, Sakura. Serías una tonta en descartarlo.

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

—Odio ser quien tenga que señalar la ironía del asunto, pero ¿no fue eso lo que tú me hiciste a mí?

—Estoy preparado para ser generoso —indicó, sin prestar atención al comentario.

Como si no significara nada para él. Lo cual era verdad.

Antes de conocerlo, siempre había considerado con desdén la idea de enamorarse a primera vista, o incluso de enamorarse en un período de unos días. Siempre había considerado que el amor profundo y permanente crecería con el tiempo, igual que la confianza y el respeto entre dos personas. Pero conocer a Sasuke Uchiha aquel caluroso verano en Milán había puesto su mundo del revés. A las tres horas él la había besado, y a los tres meses se había quedado embarazada.

Parpadeó y volvió al presente en el momento en que Sasuke le entregaba un documento. Lo aceptó, y sus dedos trémulos no pudieron evitar el contacto con los de él. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió por la reacción y la recorrió una oleada de calor.

—Si no estás satisfecha con esa cantidad, la duplicaré —anunció él.

Sakura bajó la vista al contrato y los ojos estuvieron a punto de desencajársele al ver la cantidad impresa. Era una suma de dinero asombrosa, aunque imaginó que tendría que trabajar muy duramente para ganarla. Conocía lo suficiente sobre Sasuke Uchiha como para saber lo exigente que era. Los huéspedes que se alojaban en uno de sus hoteles recibían el máximo lujo, y el de Sydney no sería diferente.

Pero aceptar el contrato, a pesar de lo lucrativo y positivo que sería para su carrera, significaría tener un contacto estrecho con él, tal vez a diario. ¿Cómo sobrevivir a eso incólume?

Y lo más importante, ¿cómo evitar que Sora se enterara de que su padre se negaba a aceptarlo como propio? Aunque no podía evitar pensar que un vistazo al niño despejaría cualquier duda, incluso en alguien tan cínico como Sasuke. Tenían los mismos ojos oscuros, el mismo cabello azabache y la piel de un tono pálido, la misma forma de la boca… aunque la de Sora seguía suave con la inocencia de la niñez.

—Te daré uno o dos días para que te lo pienses —indicó con su voz profunda.

Abandonando la tortura de sus pensamientos, ella se puso de pie de golpe.

—No necesito dos…

Sasuke alzó una mano y apoyó dos dedos sobre sus labios.

—Dos días, Sakura—la miró—. Piénsalo.

Tragó saliva mientras recordaba lo íntimamente que habían conocido sus puntos de placer esos dedos. Cómo había conocido ese momento de reacción apasionada cuando le había acariciado los pliegues sedosos de su feminidad por primera vez… cómo había temblado cuando la había explorado tan minuciosamente con dedos, boca, lengua y la erección encendida y palpitante.

El aire se condensó a su alrededor, como si una hiedra invisible hubiera penetrado en la sala y los acercara cada vez más.

Sakura no podía respirar.

Se quedó muy quieta mientras en esa ocasión él alargaba sólo el dedo índice de la mano derecha y le rozaba la suavidad del labio inferior, con la vista clavada aún en su boca. De pronto resultó abrumadora la tentación de pasar la lengua por ese dedo. Tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los dientes para evitar introducírselo en la boca y succionárselo, como había hecho tantas otras veces en el pasado.

Y no sólo la boca…

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y la línea de sus labios perdió durante un momento fugaz la expresión de cinismo que siempre exhibía.

—Había olvidado lo suave que es tu boca —dijo él con voz aún más profunda.

Sintió el calor de su mirada como una marca de fuego en los labios.

—Cre… creo que sería mejor que te marcharas —soltó—. No tengo nada más que decirte. No quiero el trabajo. Deberás buscar a otra persona.

La observó largo rato.

—Aún no estoy preparado para irme, Sakura. Todavía hay algunas cosas que me gustaría tratar contigo.

La dominó el pánico ahí quieta delante de él. No podía retroceder por el escritorio, y avanzar quedaba descartado ante el riesgo de poder rozarse con Sasuke.

Se hallaba atrapada.

—Hace cuatro años me dijiste que estabas embarazada —dijo él, rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura sintió que la garganta se le atenazaba aún más, pero, de algún modo, logró mantener el contacto visual.

—Sí… te lo dije.

—También me dijiste que el bebé era mío.

Un destello de furia se asomó a sus ojos.

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿Continuaste con el embarazo? —preguntó tras una mínima pausa.

No dejó de mirarlo.

—A riesgo de repetirme… sí, lo hice.

La expresión de él permaneció inescrutable.

—¿Tu hijo mantiene contacto con su padre? —Le preguntó.

Ella frunció el ceño, irritada por ese interrogatorio.

—¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas, Sasuke? Fuiste tú quien insistió en que el niño no podía ser tuyo. ¿Por qué ese súbito interés ahora? ¿De pronto has cambiado de idea y llegado a la conclusión de que no te mentía, después de todo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No, claro que no he cambiado de parecer. Es imposible que yo pueda ser el padre de ese niño.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada cáustica.

—Eso piensas tú.

—No lo pienso, Sakura—afirmó con expresión dura—. Lo sé.

Crispada por su arrogancia, el odio que le inspiraba amenazó con manifestarse.

—Además —continuó con sarcasmo, mirándola—, no das la impresión de haber tenido un hijo. Se te ve tan esbelta y atractiva como hace años.

Ella le dedicó una mirada despectiva.

—Puedes guardarte tu contrato, Sasuke Uchiha. No quiero tener nada que ver con un hombre que piensa que soy una mentirosa, una estafadora y una prostituta.

—De modo que después de tanto tiempo sigues decidida a nominarme como el padre de tu vástago, ¿verdad? —preguntó él—. ¿Por qué, Sakura… porque los otros candidatos no pagarían?

Ella apretó los dientes.

—No hubo ningún otro candidato, y tú lo sabes bien.

El cinismo en la expresión de él se incrementó.

—No te gusta reconocer que te equivocaste al elegirme a mí, ¿verdad, Sakura? Cuando me conociste, pensaste que habías conseguido un cheque en blanco de por vida. En su momento me pregunté por qué te habías acostado conmigo tan pronto. Desde luego, todo tuvo sentido cuando me contaste la noticia. Necesitabas seguridad económica, pero te equivocaste al elegirme a mí.

Ella apretó los puños a los costados.

—Te amaba, Sasuke. De verdad te amaba. Habría dado cualquier cosa por pasar el resto de mis días contigo, pero no por las razones que crees.

—¿Amor? —Bufó—. Me pregunto si todavía habrías afirmado amarme si te hubiera contado desde el comienzo de nuestra aventura que no estaba interesado en tener hijos… jamás.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Una sombra se movió en los ojos de él.

—Sólo llevábamos viéndonos tres meses —dijo—. Iba a contártelo en algún momento de las siguientes dos semanas, ya que me preocupaba que albergaras esperanzas para un futuro de matrimonio y bebés conmigo. Comprendo que es mucho pedirle a una mujer que abandone su derecho a tener un hijo del hombre al que ama.

—¿O sea, que sí reconoces que te amaba?

El cinismo en la expresión de su boca regresó.

—Creo que amabas la idea de casarte con un multimillonario. En la vida he descubierto que no hay nada que despierte tanto el amor como el dinero.

—¿Por qué te opones de esa forma a tener hijos? —Frunció el ceño—. Creía que a todos los italianos les encantaban los bebés… que tener una familia era todo para ellos, por no mencionar a un heredero.

—Eso jamás ha figurado en mis planes —expuso él—. Hay otras cosas que quiero hacer con mi vida. Estar atado a una esposa e hijos no me atrae en absoluto.

Sakura estudió su rostro, preguntándose qué lo había llevado a adoptar una postura tan férrea, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

—Te veré en dos días, Sakura, para discutir los términos del contrato —le entregó una tarjeta con sus datos profesionales—. Mi número privado figura en el otro lado, por si deseas contactar conmigo antes, de lo contrario te veré en el Hotel Arlington el jueves a las diez de la mañana.

Bajó la vista a la tarjeta con letras doradas y en relieve y los bordes cerrados, pero no fue hasta oír la campanilla de la puerta del estudio cuando se dio cuenta de que él se había marchado.

Se apartó de la ventana y respiró hondo. Contuvo el aire en el pecho hasta que el sonido de su coche se desvaneció en la distancia.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

**Sora: **_Cielo._

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez =) Esté primer capi es de la historia que ustedes decidieron que subiera cuando termine el fic "La amante del jefe"... Espero que les haya gustado y prometo que subiré pronto la conti.

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

P.D.: Ya que quieren que suba las otras historias, he decidido que voy a subir la que tenía más votos despés de esta, pero esp será cuando termine "Fruto del amor" o "Ramune". Besos.

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: **"T".**

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 2:**_

—Te lo advierto, Sakura, si no aceptas el contrato de Uchiha me largo de aquí —amenazó Ino a primera hora del martes—. Esto es lo que he estado esperando desde que me gradué. Es lo que ambas hemos estado esperando. No me puedes hacer esto… maldita sea, no nos lo puedes hacer a ninguna de las dos.

Sakura se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar el reloj. Disponía de menos de veinte minutos para llegar a la ciudad y darle la respuesta final a Sasuke. En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas apenas había dormido, obsesionada con lo que debía hacer. Verlo otra vez había revivido todo, el corazón roto y la aplastante desesperación de su incredulidad y rechazo.

—Sé que te preocupan algunas de las cláusulas del contrato —dijo Ino—. Pero ya hemos manejado contratos complicados antes y salido airosas. Es una oferta demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Además, ya sabes lo cerrada que es esta industria. Como se corra la noticia de que hemos rechazado un proyecto tan grande como éste por motivos personales, ¿cómo podremos mantener la cabeza alta en el terreno profesional?

—Lo sé, pero… —se mordió el labio.

—No lo estropees, Sakura —cortó Ino—. Si cuando vuelvas luego al estudio no has firmado el contrato, quiero que compres mi parte del negocio.

—Sabes que no tengo fondos para hacerlo. Me arruinará. No dispongo de ahorros y conseguir un crédito personal sería imposible ahora.

—Me has mentido durante casi cuatro años, Sakura —comentó Ino con amargura—. Me contaste que el padre de Sora había muerto en un accidente de coche en Italia. ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso? Totalmente traicionada. Creía que era tu mejor amiga.

Encontró la mirada herida de Ino.

—Sé que debería habértelo contado, pero me sentía tan alterada y confusa al volver a casa, que me pareció más fácil decirle a todo el mundo que el padre de Sora había fallecido en un accidente. No podía soportar el interrogatorio de mamá y Karin. Me habrían vuelto loca. Quise contártelo tantas veces, en especial después de lo que habías hecho por mí, pero también tuve que pensar en Sora. ¿Cómo va a sentirse en el futuro al enterarse de que su padre no quiso saber nada de él?

—Entiendo todo eso, pero ¿qué tiene de difícil aceptar un proyecto de varios cientos de miles de dólares, o más? —replicó Ino—. Entra en el mundo real, Sakura. ¿Y qué si no cree que Sora es su hijo? Él se lo pierde. Ésta es una transacción de negocios. Deja a un lado tus asuntos personales y trabaja.

—No es tan simple…

Ino la miró fijamente.

—No estarás todavía enamorada de ese hombre, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —bufó, ofendida—. Es que es… es…

—Muy atractivo —ofreció su amiga—. Y multimillonario.

La miró indignada.

—Sabes que no soy esa clase de persona, Ino.

Ésta bufó.

—No, no lo eres, y peor para ti. Eres demasiado amable. Dejas que te pisoteen. Esto es un negocio, Sakura —añadió—. Hablando de lo cual, será mejor que te des prisa o nunca llegarás a tiempo.

—Iré en taxi en vez de tratar de aparcar por allí —recogió el bolso y las gafas—. Dios, cómo me gustaría que hubiera una salida para esto.

—La hay —indicó Ino—. Firma el contrato, haz el trabajo y di adiós. Fácil.

Abrió la puerta del estudio y le hizo una mueca a su amiga.

—Eso crees tú.

Cuando llegó al viejo Arlington en la ciudad, había varios trabajadores, ya que el edificio se hallaba en la primera fase de su rehabilitación. El exterior estaba rodeado de andamios y las puertas principales abiertas. El fino polvo en el aire le produjo un cosquilleo en la nariz.

Cruzó el vestíbulo desnudo hasta la recepción, pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando transportaron un sofá viejo hacia los ascensores de servicio. Luego continuó, pero la zona de la recepción se encontraba vacía, ya que el hotel había cerrado hacía varias semanas.

Se volvió y miró escaleras arriba; se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke, que se hallaba en la siguiente planta, mirándola. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza cuando bajó.

—Hola, Sakura.

Ésta sintió la piel de gallina al tenerlo delante. Su pelo levemente rebelde estaba brillante por la humedad, como si se hubiera duchado hacía poco. Podía oler la fragancia exótica de la loción para después del afeitado y la mente se le llenó con imágenes del aspecto que había tenido en la ducha.

—No estaba seguro de que vendrías —comentó.

Ella parpadeó, con la mente aún en la ducha y el corazón retumbándole en los oídos.

—Mmm… necesito el dinero… —dijo, pero al instante lo lamentó al ver que los ojos de él se endurecían—. Quiero decir, el negocio ha estado flojo en el verano y no quiero… —se mordió el labio, odiando sonar tan poco profesional. Por lo general era vivaz y eficiente con clientes potenciales, pero Sasuke no era sólo un cliente.

Era el padre de su hijito.

Él la miró un rato. Había pasado los dos últimos días pensando en ella, preguntándose cómo sería volver a tenerla en la cama.

En realidad, esa reacción no lo había sorprendido; después de todo, había sentido lo mismo al conocerla. En ese momento podía notar la palpitación de la atracción sexual crepitando en el aire que los separaba. Verla otra vez había hecho renacer los recuerdos de cómo había reaccionado en sus brazos. Nunca antes o desde entonces había vuelto a experimentar algo igual. Incluso en ese momento sintió que se le tensaba la ingle pensando en el placer que su cuerpo le había proporcionado al tiempo que estallaba con los espasmos de la liberación.

Se alegró de no haberle dicho que se había enamorado de ella cuatro años atrás… desde luego, no después del modo en que había tratado de engañarlo.

—¿De modo que has decidido trabajar para mí, Sakura? —comentó en el silencio demasiado prolongado.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—Sí… Sí, lo he decidido…

—Porque necesitas el dinero.

Tragó saliva dos veces antes de poder encontrar su voz.

—Es como tú has dicho… un gran contrato. Y también uno que ocupará todo nuestro tiempo. Tengo otros clientes que he…

—Tu socia, Ino Yamanaka, podrá ocuparse de ellos mientras tú trabajas para mí.

—Es un proyecto demasiado grande como para llevarlo sola —afirmó—. Ino tendrá que participar, al igual que uno o dos diseñadores independientes.

—Dejaré que tú te ocupes de todos los arreglos necesarios —indicó.

—No es sólo eso —respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Me preocupa cómo están las cosas… entre nosotros.

Él entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No somos exactamente amigos, Sasuke.

—No necesitamos ser amigos para centrarnos en el negocio, Sakura.

—Siempre y cuando se mantenga estrictamente como un vínculo profesional —afirmó sin rodeos.

La expresión de él fue levemente burlona.

—¿Lo dices por mí o por ti?

—¿Qué insinúas? —Sus ojos centellearon.

—Aún puedes sentirla, ¿no, Sakura? —expuso con voz baja y sexy—. Puedes sentir esa tensión palpitante que llena el aire en cuanto nos encontramos juntos en la misma habitación. Yo la sentí el otro día, y sé que tú también.

—Tonterías —movió la cabeza—. Además, ya te lo he dicho, salgo con alguien.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Lo miró con la mente en blanco.

—Hummm… preferiría no contártelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él? —preguntó.

Ella frunció los labios y lo miró irritada.

—Creía que había venido a hablar sobre la rehabilitación de este edificio, no los detalles de mi vida personal. Y ahora, ¿podemos ponernos con ello? Tengo una agenda llena de citas y he de ir a recoger a mi hijo a las cinco y media.

La miró unos instantes.

—Disculpa —dijo cuando empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil.

Sakura observó mientras él estudiaba el número de quien llamaba y fruncía el ceño al apartarse unos metros. Le brindó la oportunidad de estudiarlo mientras él no miraba, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse con quién hablaba en un italiano rápido, con voz tensa e irritada.

Bebió de su visión… las piernas largas, el estómago plano, el vello negro de sus antebrazos donde la camisa estaba remangada de forma casual. Todo él irradiaba éxito y poder; tenía el mundo al alcance de las manos y no había nada que no pudiera hacer si se lo proponía.

Salvo reconocer a su hijo como propio.

Odiaba recordar la noche en que le había hablado de su embarazo. Y nunca lograba bloquear los recuerdos.

—Sasuke, tengo algo que contarte —le había dicho en cuanto él regresó de su despacho en Milán.

Él había dejado el maletín en el suelo y le había dado un beso en los labios.

—Mmmm —había musitado—. Has estado comiendo chocolate otra vez.

Ella había intentado sonreír, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Sé que vas a quedarte terriblemente anonadado. Ni yo mismo puedo creer que pasara… —se había mordido el labio—. Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Sé que suena estúpido e ingenuo, pero no sabía lo fácil que era…

Sasuke había sonreído y le había alzado el mentón con el dedo índice.

—Deja que lo adivine. ¿Te has quedado sin crédito en el móvil?

—No, no se trata de eso…

—Ya te lo he dicho, cara, el dinero no es un problema para mí —había afirmado, acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo pulgar—. Fui yo quien te animó a quedarte en Milán unas semanas más, de modo que es justo que te dé una asignación para que estés cómoda.

—No, no quiero aceptar dinero de ti, Sasuke —había repetido—. No lo haré. Si se me agota el efectivo, podré conseguir un trabajo en una cafetería.

Él frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—No, no quiero que trabajes en una cafetería atestada y calurosa. Me gusta volver a casa y ver que te alegras de verme.

—No es cuestión de dinero —repitió ella—. En cualquier caso, tengo unos ahorros en casa que puedo hacer que me transfieran aquí.

—¿No te gusta la idea de que se te pague por ser mi amante?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no me gusta. Es absolutamente arcaico, Sasuke. La gente no hace eso, o al menos no en los círculos en los que yo me muevo.

La miró con expresión inescrutable.

—Quiero que seas mi amante y no me importa pagarte para que te quedes conmigo.

—¿Por… por cuánto tiempo? —susurró.

El pulgar le acarició el labio inferior.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te gustaría quedarte en Milán? —Le preguntó.

El corazón comenzó a latirle de forma irregular.

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres tú que me quede? —musitó.

Le besó la comisura de la boca.

—Como me siento ahora mismo, quiero que te quedes mucho tiempo… mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sakura soltó el aliento contenido en un suspiro de alivio. Había anhelado que le dijera que la amaba, pero casi era igual de bueno saber que deseaba que se quedara de manera indefinida.

—Sasuke… —se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la boca—. Te amo. No pensé que fuera posible amar a alguien tanto y tan pronto, pero así es —lo miró embelesada—. Me encanta estar contigo. Es lo que más me gusta en el mundo.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Lo sé y a mí también me encanta estar contigo. Y ahora, tesoro mío, cuéntame lo que tanto anhelabas decirme cuando entré. Soy todo oídos.

Respiró hondo y anunció sin rodeos:

—Sasuke, estoy embarazada.

La soltó tan bruscamente que trastabilló y sólo logró recobrar el equilibrio porque pudo apoyarse en una valiosa estatua de mármol que tenía al lado.

La expresión de él irradiaba furia y sus ojos eran dos lanzas de hielo.

—Vio slut ripugnante! —espetó con veneno—. Vio whore ripugnante!

Los ojos de Sakura se desencajaron por el estupor; llevaba en Italia el tiempo suficiente como para reconocer un juramento salvaje cuando oía uno. Aunque había esperado que se sorprendiera, y quizá que se enfadara un poco, que le lanzara semejantes improperios era tan inesperado que se quedó muda, sin poder defenderse.

—Has intentado engañarme para que te pidiera en matrimonio —continuó él con el mismo tono frío y duro—. No sólo querías mi dinero a cambio de una pequeña aventura… lo querías todo, ¿verdad?

—Sasuke… —se ahogó con un sollozo—. ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? Creía que me querías. Yo… —reculó cuando él plantó un dedo entre el espacio que los separaba.

—Siete una frode affamata dei soldi deceitful —bramó.

Tragó saliva.

—No estoy segura de lo que dices. Por favor, ¿puedes hablar en inglés?

Se acercó más y cerró la mano en su muñeca.

—Eres una mentirosa y una estafadora hambrienta de dinero —tradujo con saña—. Eres una sucia ramera, una repugnante prostituta.

Sakura quiso soltarse de sus férreos dedos.

—Para, Sasuke, por favor, me haces daño.

Le apartó el brazo y la miró airado.

—He de reconocer que eres buena.

—No digas cosas así, Sasuke —pidió con el corazón herido—. Sabes que yo no soy así.

La risa carente de humor que soltó él tuvo un deje de crueldad.

—Te abriste de piernas a los tres días de conocerme, pero ahora, por supuesto, sé por qué lo hiciste. Buscabas un padre para tu hijo ilegítimo. Vosotras, las turistas sois todas iguales, os acostáis con el primero que aparece por simple diversión. Esta vez te pillaste los dedos y tenías que encontrar un padre a toda velocidad. ¿Quién mejor que yo, un caballero vestido de Armani?

Sakura apenas podía creer lo que oía. El encono que había en su tono le resultaba desconocido. Jamás lo había visto perder los estribos; no estaba segura de cómo encararlo, ni siquiera de cómo defenderse. La asustaba que el hombre al que le había entregado el corazón y el alma de pronto se convirtiera en una persona completamente diferente.

—Recoge tus cosas y sal de mi casa —espetó—. Te doy diez minutos para hacerlo.

El pánico le tornó borrosa la visión y le resecó la boca, pero luchó con valentía contra esas sensaciones mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando.

Respiró hondo varias veces para serenarse.

—No tiene sentido lo que dices, Sasuke —dijo con voz baja y suave—. Sabes que no. Cariño, ¿qué te sucede?

La miró con llamas en los ojos e instintivamente ella retrocedió un paso.

—Es imposible que dentro lleves a mi hijo —afirmó.

—Claro que es tuyo, Sasuke. No te entiendo.

—¡Mientes! —gritó.

Sakura se afanaba por no llorar.

—No miento. Sólo tuve un amante antes que tú, y eso fue más de un año antes de conocerte. ¿Cómo es posible que dudes de mí?

—Llevas semanas viajando con ese tal Inuzuka, pero lo hiciste a un lado en cuanto me conociste, sin duda porque ya empezaba a quedarse sin fondos —especuló él.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Jamás me he acostado con Kiba. A él y a los otros les dije que se marcharan sin mí porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Una decisión muy inteligente para ganarte mis favores, ¿verdad?

A ella se le fue el alma al suelo.

—No… no. No es verdad. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Puedo decirlo porque es verdad. Intentaste engañarme para pagar por tu hijo bastardo, pero hay algo con lo que no contaste acerca de mí.

—Sasuke, lo que dices no tiene sentido. Hemos hecho el amor cientos de veces, muchas de ellas sin protección. Me puse a tomar la pildora tarde. Pensé que sería seguro, pero es evidente que no lo fue.

—El embarazo no planeado es una manera hábil de obligar a un hombre a casarse, pero en la actualidad resulta demasiado fácil demostrar la paternidad.

—Me haré una prueba para demostrarlo —indicó ella con creciente desesperación—. Entonces tendrás que creerme.

La miró de arriba abajo.

—Tengo todas las pruebas que necesito. Y ahora lárgate de mi vida.

Lo miró atónita.

—No hablarás en serio al echarme a la calle a estas horas de la noche, ¿verdad?

La cara de él estaba tallada en roca.

—Es donde perteneces, ¿no?

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero él ya se había vuelto para llamar a un empleado de la casa, dando la orden tajante de que se guardaran todas las cosas de la signorina Haruno de inmediato y se bajaran a la puerta.

En cuanto el criado se marchó, Sasuke volvió a mirarla con desprecio.

—He de felicitarte por tu ingenio. Me han perseguido muchas mujeres, pero ninguna ha estado tan cerca de que la invitara a vivir conmigo, aunque temporalmente.

Una burbuja de furia dentro de Sakura encontró su camino a la superficie.

—Sólo fui una distracción momentánea para ti, ¿no es cierto? —dijo—. Únicamente te interesaba una aventura de verano, y para tu propia comodidad me pediste que me viniera aquí contigo. Jamás ibas a hacer que las cosas fueran permanentes entre nosotros.

—La permanencia es algo que jamás he buscado ni buscaré en mis relaciones. Valoro demasiado mi libertad.

El corazón se le hundió cuando el criado bajó por la enorme escalera portando su mochila.

Sasuke exhibió una mueca desdeñosa y abrió la puerta principal.

—Adiós, Sakura.

Recogió la mochila y se la pasó torpemente por el hombro, los ojos anegados por las lágrimas.

—Algún día vas a lamentar esto —dijo con voz quebrada—. Sé que lo harás. Te odiarás por no creerme.

—Lo único que lamentaré es dejar que me engañaras y me hicieras pensar que no eras como otras mujeres socialmente trepadoras —replicó—. Y ahora, lárgate antes de que haga que te echen.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

Hola! =)

Para empezar me alegra mucho que les haya interesado y gustado el principio de esta historia.

Para seguir, jajaja me maté de la risa con sus comentarios. Pobre Sasuke me lo dejaron por el suelo y muchas estan por matarlo o_O¿? Lo más probable es que ahora lo odien más gracias a los recuerdos de la peli rosa... jeje no me lo matén, o por lo menos dejenmelo sano de la cadera para abajo (pervertida ¬¬* jejej)... Ya pongamonos serios, ay una rázon para la forma de actuar de este hombre... pero eso es algo que no les voy a decir :D

Bueno, cuídense y prometo actualizar muy pronto.

SAYO!... xD

P.D.: No se a ustedes, pero mientras terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles del capi, y volvía a leerlo, se me escaparon un par de lágrimas por la manera en que Sasuke la trató T_T...

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***tamara saez***_

_***sasusaku fr***_

_***valeryoda03***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***elizita***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Cocky***_

_***danny***_

_***Monika-N***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***LighSun8***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Bella-uchiha1***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 3:**_

Tuvo que alejarse del pasado cuando Sasuke avanzó hacia ella al tiempo que cerraba el teléfono móvil.

—Lamento la interrupción. Uno de mis proyectos en Positano me ha estado dando algunos problemas. Permite que te muestre el lugar para que puedas hacerte una idea.

Caminó con él hacia las escaleras.

—Me gustaría que el vestíbulo y la recepción fueran como una declaración de principios —indicó él mientras subían los escalones—. Mucho mármol… italiano, desde luego.

—Desde luego —confirmó ella, e intentó no reaccionar cuando el brazo de él le rozó el suyo mientras subían a la primera planta y miraban abajo.

La sorprendió que un contacto tan simple pudiera afectarla tanto. Después de lo que le había hecho, había creído que ya era inmune a él. Lo había odiado durante mucho tiempo por los avances que realizaba su hijo y que Sasuke, por arrogancia, jamás vería.

Había pensado en llevar el caso a los tribunales, insistiendo en que se realizara una prueba de paternidad para limpiar su nombre, pero la habían asustado las consecuencias. ¿Y si Sasuke terminaba por ser como su propio padre, que siempre había dejado claro que jamás había querido una segunda hija? Las palabras crueles que le había dedicado durante su infancia la habían acompañado hasta su vida adulta. Siempre había vivido con el estigma de saberse no querida. No podía tolerar que su pequeño sufriera lo mismo.

Se pasó la lengua por el paisaje árido de sus labios sintiéndose terriblemente expuesta.

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía oír cómo respiraba. Bastaría con dar medio paso para que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con él, desde el torso hasta los muslos. Respiró hondo cuando posó la mano en su mejilla, algo tan parecido a una caricia que hizo que todo el cuerpo le vibrara.

—No —susurró con voz ronca—. Por favor…

Movió el dedo pulgar hasta posarlo en su labio inferior, con una lentitud increíblemente sensual.

—He estado pensando en lo bien que nos compenetrábamos hace cuatro años. ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó despacio.

«¿Cómo olvidarlo?», se dijo. Su cuerpo aún reverberaba con los ecos de la pasión que él había despertado. Podía sentirla palpitar en ese mismo momento mientras la sangre le recorría las venas.

—No —afirmó—. No lo recuerdo.

—¿No lo recuerdas o no quieres que te lo recuerde? —Quiso saber con una media sonrisa.

—Estoy aquí por trabajo, Sasuke —afirmó con la rotundidad que pudo—. Nada más.

La miró un momento interminable antes de dar un paso atrás y recoger un documento que había en una mesa próxima.

—Espero que hayas tenido tiempo de leer el contrato que te entregué.

—Sí.

Él abrió la carpeta y se lo entregó.

—Está marcado donde tienes que firmar —indicó—. Tómate tu tiempo.

Hojeó el contrato mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Eran las mismas palabras con las que se había debatido en los últimos días. Podría pagar todas sus deudas y apartar dinero suficiente para la educación de Sora hasta terminar el instituto. Incluso había suficiente para contratar a una niñera a tiempo parcial y quitarle la tensión de estar en una guardería durante tantas horas mientras ella trabajaba.

—Te daré carta blanca con el presupuesto —la voz de Sasuke atravesó el silencio—. Quiero lo mejor que el dinero pueda comprar.

Alzó la vista del documento y lo miró.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me eliges a mí para un proyecto tan grande?

—Tienes fama de ser una de las mejores —respondió—. Y mi costumbre es contentarme sólo con lo mejor.

—No es lo que me transmitiste hace cuatro años. En aquella época, yo era lo más bajo que podía existir.

—Pero desde entonces has hecho algo con tu vida, ¿no? —expuso—. Sin duda te hice un favor obligándote a asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos.

—¿Un favor? —espetó—. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que ha sido la vida para mí en los últimos cuatro años?

—Eso no es mi culpa ni asunto mío —se inclinó para recoger la carpeta que ella había dejado caer. Se la colocó bajo el brazo y la miró—. Estoy dispuesto a pagarte bien por el trabajo que me vas a hacer, pero si albergas dudas, bien puedo recurrir a alguien de la competencia. Hay varios entre los que elegir.

El corazón le dio un vuelco ante la idea de que otro estudio dispusiera de la oportunidad de lograr el milagro con ese edificio. Era como había dicho Ino, una oportunidad en la vida, y algo con lo que las dos habían soñado desde que se convirtieran en diseñadoras de interiores.

—¿Quieres el trabajo o no? —preguntó él al rato.

Alargó la mano hacia la carpeta.

—Lo aceptaré —repuso, esperando no llegar a lamentarlo.

Él abrió la carpeta sin quitarle los ojos de encima y le entregó la pluma estilográfica.

Sakura apoyó los documentos en la mesa próxima, inclinó la cabeza y firmó todas las secciones relevantes.

Al terminar se irguió y se los devolvió.

—Ya está —afirmó—. Todo firmado.

—Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es cumplir tu promesa —comentó él con otra sonrisa enigmática.

—Mmm… sí —apartó la vista de esos ojos intensos.

Él volvió a penetrar en su espacio personal y le alzó la barbilla con dos dedos largos y fuertes.

—Cuatro años es mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Sintió la atracción magnética de su cuerpo y el calor que irradiaba, recordándole la intimidad que habían compartido en el pasado.

—Sí —susurró a pesar de su intento de sonar emocionalmente distante—. Sí, lo es…

—Demasiado —dijo, colocando las manos en las caderas de ella y acercándole el cuerpo para que entrara en contacto con el suyo—. Nunca he sentido algo así con nadie salvo contigo. He tenido numerosas amantes, pero nadie puede excitarme como lo haces tú. Lo haces ahora… el modo en que te mordisqueas el labio inferior me vuelve loco.

Sakura se soltó el labio y tragó saliva nerviosa mientras intentaba apartarse.

—Por favor, suéltame.

Él sonrió mientras las manos le apretaban sutilmente las caderas.

—No te haces idea de lo mucho que deseo besarte ahora mismo, de sentir tus labios respondiendo a los míos como solían hacerlo en el pasado.

Contuvo el aliento cuando la cabeza de él bajó y el primer contacto de su boca hizo que el cuerpo de ella cobrara una vida súbita y palpitante. Los pechos sintieron la presión de su torso y los muslos la fuerza plena de su erección mientras la sondeaba en esa devastadora intimidad.

Era como volver a casa tras una larga ausencia.

Todo encajaba tan bien.

El contacto de las manos al bajar a su trasero y pegarla más a él, la embestida de la lengua en la humedad de su boca, el modo en que gruñó de placer, hicieron que pareciera que los últimos cuatro años no hubieran existido.

El calor de su cuerpo la encendió casi hasta el punto de ebullición, convirtiéndole en líquido el núcleo interior.

La lengua jugó con la suya hasta que logró que se aferrara a él sin reserva. Le devolvió el beso mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para mantenerlo cerca.

Él ladeó la cabeza y profundizó el beso mientras con una mano le acariciaba un pecho.

Sakura quiso más que esa tentación y tortura.

Quería sentir la extensión y el poderío de Sasuke en su mano, sentir cómo se tensaba de placer antes de estallar en plena liberación.

Él se retiró en el instante en que las manos de ella tocaban indecisas la cintura de sus pantalones.

—Aquí no, Sakura —dijo—. Estamos a plena vista de los obreros. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y acabamos esto de forma apropiada, eh?

El distanciamiento clínico de su voz fue todo lo que necesitó para que el cerebro volviera a funcionarle.

—No lo creo, Sasuke —dijo, retrocediendo también, disgustada consigo misma por la falta de autocontrol—. Te he dicho en numerosas ocasiones que no me interesa revisitar el pasado contigo.

Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

—No acabas de darme esa impresión al besarme. ¿Qué diría tu actual amante si te viera acariciarme de manera tan lasciva?

Se sintió avergonzada. No tenía excusa para su conducta. Ni siquiera ella entendía por qué se había comportado así cuando lo odiaba con tanta intensidad.

Lo odiaba por negar la existencia de su hijo.

Lo odiaba por regresar a su vida justo cuando creía que había logrado dejar atrás el rechazo.

—Yo misma me siento muy avergonzada de mi conducta —dijo—. Debería haber sabido que esto no funcionaría.

—¿Reniegas del trato?

Frunció el ceño al ver el destello acerado en sus ojos.

—No sé qué pretendes. Te dije que esto iba a ser algo estrictamente laboral. No puedo hacerlo de ninguna otra manera.

—Si no quieres llevar a cabo tu compromiso, tendrás que pagar la penalización de ruptura de contrato —expuso—. Figura en una de las cláusulas que acabas de firmar —abrió el documento y le mostró la frase justo encima de la sección en la que aparecía su firma definitiva—. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

—No —respondió con los labios apretados, tratando de no leer las palabras allí impresas. Prácticamente acababa de entregar legalmente su negocio y su vida. Debería pagar un precio muy alto para desvincularse del negocio. Empezaba a entender por qué sólo la había querido a ella. Sin duda haría que le fuera imposible trabajar con él, sin dejarle otra opción que la renuncia. Iba a arruinarla. Lo miró con ojos centelleantes—. Supongo que lo has hecho adrede, ¿verdad?

La expresión de él permaneció inescrutable como siempre.

—Si pretendes dar a entender que te he obligado a trabajar para mí, creo que necesitas examinar la redacción del contrato con más detenimiento —indicó—. Los términos y condiciones están bien claros, y te brindé tiempo más que suficiente para leerlos.

—Puedo ver cómo va a ir esto. Quieres continuar donde lo dejamos hace cuatro años, y el único modo de lograrlo era involucrarme en un proyecto que me arruinaría si lo abandonaba. ¿No es eso llevar la venganza demasiado lejos?

—No es una cuestión de venganza, Sakura —repuso—. Hace aproximadamente un año, vine a Sydney por negocios y visité a un colega que hacía poco había hecho redecorar su ático. Quedé muy impresionado con el trabajo realizado y, al preguntárselo, me sentí intrigado al averiguar que el diseño lo habías ejecutado tú. Pensé que sería interesante volver a verte, comprobar si lo que tuvimos seguía ahí.

Se apartó con disgusto.

—No puedo creer que esté oyendo esto —soltó—. Me echaste de tu vida como si fuera un montón de basura y ni una vez comprobaste si me encontraba bien. Para lo que te importó, esa noche podrían haberme agredido, robado o asesinado.

Sasuke sintió un familiar aguijonazo de culpabilidad. Había estado tan furioso aquella noche que no se había detenido a pensar en nada que no fuera expulsarla de su vida. Pero, después de que a una turista británica la hubieran agredido brutalmente a unas manzanas de su casa un año atrás, había comprendido que debería haber hecho que escoltaran a Sakura al refugio más cercano o como mínimo a la estación de tren.

—Te odio por lo que me hiciste entonces —continuó ella—. Y te odio por lo que me estás haciendo ahora.

—Lo siento —dijo con tono hosco—. Debería haber pensado en tu seguridad. Estuvo mal que te tratara de semejante manera.

—Llevaba dentro de mí a tu hijo, Sasuke, tu hijo —dijo con voz estrangulada—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué había sido de él?

—No, porque sé que no es mío.

Ella cerró las manos.

—Si lo tuvieras aquí de pie, no serías capaz de decir eso con la misma certeza arrogante. Tiene tu tono de piel, tus ojos y tu pelo.

—Me parece recordar que tu compañero de viaje tenía el pelo de un color castaño oscuro y los ojos oscuros también… ¿o has olvidado convenientemente ese pequeño detalle?

Lo miró con determinación.

—No me acosté con nadie, salvo contigo, en todo el tiempo que estuve en Italia.

El puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con impaciencia.

—Estoy tan cansado de esta conversación.

—Yo estoy cansada de que no me creas —espetó frustrada—. ¿Aceptarías al menos conocerlo y comprobarlo con tus propios ojos?

—No necesito verlo.

—Lo que significa que no quieres verlo —comentó con expresión de amargura.

—Exacto. No quiero que nada me recuerde tu traición Incluso después de todo este tiempo, me revuelve el estómago pensar en cómo me mentiste.

Sakura tuvo ganas de gritar. Respiró hondo para serenarse.

—Te dejaré para que inspecciones el resto del edificio —continuó él en el tenso silencio—. Tienes mi número de contacto en caso de que necesites comprobar algo conmigo.

—¿Por qué quieres que trabaje para ti cuando te niegas a creer…?

—No lo repitas —la cortó—. No soy el padre de tu hijo, y sin importar las veces que insistas en ello, nada podrá cambiar esa verdad.

—Sólo quiero que lo conozcas para que puedas verlo por ti mismo.

Él frunció el ceño furioso.

—Te lo advierto ahora, si lo traes aquí en cualquier momento, yo mismo romperé el contrato. Y tú serás responsable de cualquier deuda que ello pueda acarrear.

—No puedes hacer eso —afirmó, pero la voz le tembló por el miedo de que sí pudiera.

Le dedicó una mirada gélida.

—Lee la letra pequeña, Sakura —le dijo—. Luego coméntame qué es lo que puedo hacer.

No lo necesitaba, porque ya lo sabía.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***sasusaku fr***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***kaoru -uchiha* (2)**_

_***loriana***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Monika-N***_

_***tamara saez***_

_***Setsuna17* (2)**_

_***Daniela-sam***_

_***belen argentina***_

_***elizita***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 4**_

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Ino en cuanto Sakura regresó al estudio al mediodía. Su amiga dejó caer el bolso en el suelo.

—Firmé el contrato —manifestó con resignación.

—¡Hurra! —Ino se puso a dar saltos—. Vamos a ser famosas.

—Sí, pero hay condiciones.

—¿Condiciones? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuáles?

Sakura se sentó en su sillón.

—No puedo romper el contrato hasta no haber completado el trabajo.

—¿Y qué?

—Que estoy hasta el cuello —informó—. Estamos hasta el cuello. Si por algún motivo no finalizo el proyecto, he de pagar una indemnización. Las dos la tenemos que pagar.

—Pero vas a finalizarlo, ¿no?

Sakura se mordió el labio.

—¿Y si él me hace imposible acabarlo?

Ino tragó saliva.

—¿Crees que puso esa cláusula adrede?

—No estoy segura. No puedo evitar pensar que me está tentando con inteligencia para entrar en su órbita. Me contó que había visto un trabajo mío y que le había gustado de verdad. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti —expuso—. Es un proyecto enorme y empiezo a pensar que los detalles van a ser tremendos.

—Podemos manejarlo, Sakura —la tranquilizó—. Sólo tendrás que estar alerta cuando te encuentres cerca de él.

—Ahí radica el problema —confesó Sakura, y apoyó la cabeza en las manos—. No pienso con claridad cuando estoy cerca de él.

—Escucha, ¿por qué no le pides a tu madre o a Karin que cuiden de Sora y nosotras nos vamos a tomar una copa para celebrar este contrato? Tenemos que pensar de forma positiva en vez de insistir en lo negativo. Podemos ir a The Rocks, de Kiba. Todo el mundo habla maravillas de nuestra decoración. Ahora es uno de los restaurantes más populares. Además, no lo hemos visto desde que rompió con Olivia.

Sakura alzó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Necesito desterrar lo negativo y ver a Kiba será agradable. Además, lo más seguro es que esté siendo paranoica con Sasuke.

—¿Le hablaste de Sora? —preguntó su amiga.

—Sí, pero recibí la misma reacción. Sigue negándose a aceptar la posibilidad de que sea su hijo —Ino la observó—. Ya vuelves a mirarme de esa manera —manifestó Sakura irritada.

—En absoluto.

—Sí que lo haces. Lo veo en tus ojos. Tú tampoco me crees.

—Eso no es verdad —Sakura ladeó la cabeza y Ino bufó—. De acuerdo —reconoció—. Confieso que albergué la idea de que tal vez te hubieras equivocado. Durante un tiempo pensé que Kiba y tú habíais tenido una breve aventura estival por aquel entonces, ya que incluso ahora él parece preferir tu compañía a la mía. Pero Sora es un calco de Sasuke, ¿no crees?

—No lo creo… lo sé.

—¿Se lo has contado ya a tu madre?

—No.

—¿No crees que es hora de que lo hagas?

Suspiró.

—Es que sé lo que va a decir.

—¡Pero, cariño, ¿cómo has podido mentirme todos estos años? —gritó su madre—. No puedo creer que no confiaras lo suficiente en mí como para contarme la verdad.

—No lo hice porque quería evitar esta clase de reacción —indicó Sakura—. Él no está interesado en ser un padre para Sora.

—¿Que no está interesado? —repitió su madre con desaprobación—. ¿Y por qué diablos no?

—Porque no cree que Sora sea suyo —hubo una pausa breve pero reveladora—. ¿Mamá?

—Cariño, conmigo puedes ser sincera, lo sabes. Después de todo, soy tu madre.

—Claro que estoy siendo sincera. No existe posibilidad de que Sora sea hijo de alguien que no sea Sasuke.

—Bueno, entonces.

—Sé lo que estás pensando.

—No pienso en nada.

—Sí que lo haces —mentalmente puso los ojos en blanco—. Piensas lo mismo que pensaste cuando fuiste a despedirme al aeropuerto hace cuatro años… que me enamoraría como hiciste tú de un hombre totalmente inapropiado y arruinaría mi vida —«justo lo que hice», pensó con ironía.

Midori suspiró.

—Es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti —dijo—. No eres cosmopolita como Karin.

—Haces que parezca una niña ingenua.

—En muchos sentidos, lo eres, Sakura —indicó con preocupación maternal—. Eres demasiado confiada con la gente. Creo que es por eso que terminaste con un hijo soltera. En ese sentido, tú y yo somos iguales. Pensamos lo mejor de la gente cuando no lo merece. Tienes que endurecerte, cariño. Yo tuve que hacerlo… de lo contrario no habría sobrevivido.

Sakura se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Lo sé.

—¿Le has hablado a Karin ¿de este… de este hombre horrible?

—Sasuke no es horrible —salió en su defensa—. Es el padre de Sora.

—No quiere ese papel, Sakura, así que no tiene sentido imponérselo. Algunos hombres son así, tu padre el mejor ejemplo. Por el bien de Sora, será mejor que sigas adelante sin él.

Sabía que su madre tenía razón, pero una parte de ella quería que Sasuke aceptara a Sora como hijo propio. Sentía como si no pudiera avanzar hasta que lo hiciera.

—Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad, cariño? —añadió su madre.

—Mamá, deja de preocuparte por mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Cuánto te paga?

—Mucho.

—¿Cuánto?

—Suficiente. Podré cancelar el préstamo que pedí para montar el estudio.

Midori suspiró.

—Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarte más, pero mi pensión apenas da para vivir…

—Mamá, para. Ya hemos hablado de esto más de cien veces. Tengo veintiséis años, demasiado adulta e independiente para aceptar dinero de mi madre.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero a Karin le ha ido tan bien, que desearía…

—Mamá, estás hablando conmigo, no con Karin. Yo quiero cosas distintas para mi vida. Me volvería loca si viviera como lo hace Karin. Odio los desayunos sociales y las reuniones de bridge. No necesito o quiero un marido rico ni ropa de marca para sentirme bien conmigo misma.

Por la mañana se presentó un mensajero con los planos del hotel, pero dentro del cilindro no había ninguna nota que los acompañara. Sakura supo que era inconsistente que se sintiera algo enfadada, ya que había sido ella quien insistiera en que sólo se trataba de una relación laboral.

Se pasó el resto del día preocupándose de que Sasuke cruzara la puerta del estudio, pero cuando a las cinco apagó el ordenador, se sintió extrañamente decepcionada de que no lo hiciera.

Sora se encontraba cansado pero se entusiasmó cuando lo recogió de la guardería y le dijo que esa noche cuidaría de él su abuela.

—Te he hecho un dibujo —anunció él con orgullo, desenrollando un papel grueso que llevaba en las manos.

Sakura sonrió al ver las brillantes manchas de colores.

—Vaya, qué hermoso, cariño. ¿Qué es?

—Es un gato como Tinkles, sólo que no muerto.

Ella frunció el ceño al pensar en cómo había manejado la situación de la reciente muerte del gato de su vecina. Lo había adornado con eufemismos, pero parecía que Sora lo había entendido a su propia manera.

—Es precioso —alabó—. ¿Puedes hacer uno para la señora Wells también? Estoy segura de que le encantaría tener un recordatorio de Tinkles.

—¿Podemos tener un gato? —preguntó cuando llegaron al coche—. ¿O qué te parece un perrito? Me encantaría un cachorrito.

—Cariño, vivimos en un apartamento. Sería cruel tener un animal encerrado allí todo el día.

La carita se llenó de desilusión.

—Pero la señora West tenía un gato.

—Lo sé, pero Tinkles era muy viejo y solía vivir dentro, aparte de que la señora West estaba todo el día con él en casa, de modo que nunca se sentía solo.

—¿Y qué me dices de un papá? —preguntó él pasado un momento—. ¿Podemos tener uno?

Sakura ocultó su asombro concentrándose en abrir el coche y acomodándolo en el asiento.

—No estoy segura de eso, cariño.

—Ojalá mi papá de verdad no estuviera muerto —dijo al acomodarse y alzar los brazos para que ella le abrochara el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Y si le rezáramos a Dios para pedirle que lo hiciera vivir otra vez?

Tuvo que apartar la vista de esos grandes ojos negros.

—He rezado y rezado, cariño, pero no va a pasar.

—Yo seguiré rezando.

Kiba vio a Sakura en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su restaurante y, sonriendo ampliamente, la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me alegro tanto de verte, Sakura. Quedé encantado al mirar las reservas y ver que Ino y tú teníais mesa para esta noche. Hace unos meses que no os veo a ninguna. Más por mi culpa que por la vuestra, así que no empieces a disculparte. Me he mostrado un poco antisocial desde que Olivia se fue.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—¿Cómo va el negocio y Ino?

—La espero en cualquier momento —respondió—. Seguro que tiene problemas para aparcar. Yo tuve que meterme entre un espacio ínfimo.

Kiba sonrió.

—Bebamos una copa rápida juntos mientras la esperas —sugirió al tiempo que llamaba al camarero de la barra—. El aprendiz de chef que tengo es brillante, así que puedo confiar en que mantenga el fuerte unos minutos. El grueso de los comensales aún no ha empezado a llegar.

Después de que dejaran ante ellos dos copas de champán, él le preguntó:

—¿Cómo está Sora?

—Bien —sonrió—. Sin dejar de crecer en todo momento.

—Es un niño precioso —dijo Kiba—. Me encantan esas fotos que me enviaste por correo electrónico hace un tiempo.

Sakura se preguntó si debería comentar algo sobre Sasuke, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a una figura alta entrar en la zona del bar con una rubia atractiva y esbelta del brazo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kiba preocupado.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Eh… nada. Me ha parecido ver a alguien que conocía, eso es todo.

Kiba miró hacia la entrada.

—Esa es Velika Vanovic, la modelo de la que habla todo el mundo. ¿Ves lo popular que me has hecho? —Le sonrió a Sakura—. Todos los famosos o los de perfil alto quieren venir aquí a disfrutar del ambiente.

—Creo que la he visto en una publicidad, es muy hermosa… —respondió débilmente, con la vista clavada en las burbujas de su copa, esperando que los aguijonazos de celos desaparecieran pronto.

—El hombre que la acompaña me resulta vagamente familiar —comentó Kiba—. Me pregunto dónde lo he visto antes… Eh, ¿no es el tipo con el que salías en Milán? —La miró confuso—. Sakura, ¿no nos contaste que había muerto?

Cambió de posición con la esperanza de que Sasuke no la viera.

—Puedo explicarlo…

—Oh, mira, vienen hacia aquí.

Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando Sasuke y la modelo hermosa se aproximaron.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —saludó Sasuke, estudiándola con placer—. Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

Sakura se incorporó del sofá con Kiba.

—Sí —corroboró—. Lo es.

Kiba le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa agradable.

—Hola, Sasuke. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cuatro años?

Por un momento, Sakura se preguntó si soslayaría la mano extendida, pero tras un momento fugaz de vacilación, se la estrechó.

—Sí, algo así —miró de nuevo a Sakura—. Velika, te presento a Sakura Haruno, la diseñadora de interiores de la que te hablaba. Sakura, te presento a Velika Vanovic.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo Sakura, y estrechó fugazmente la mano fría de la otra mujer.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Velika con voz ronca, aunque la frialdad de sus ojos color miel contradecían sus palabras.

—¿Habéis venido a cenar? —preguntó Kiba con sonrisa amable.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke, mirando las dos copas de champán en la mesita.

Sakura sintió el calor de la mirada de Sasuke. Supo lo que pensaba; pudo verlo en la rigidez de su mandíbula.

A pesar de sus afirmaciones de lo contrario, siempre había tenido la convicción de que Kiba estaba interesado en ella. Apenas lo había visto una o dos veces, cuando Kiba, Hinata y Naruto habían deseado continuar con el recorrido turístico que estaban haciendo. Pero Sakura sabía que al encontrarla allí compartiendo una copa con Kiba no iba a convencerlo de que sólo mantenían una amistad platónica.

—Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra velada con nosotros —deseó Kiba—. Le pediré al maître que os lleve a vuestra mesa, a menos que primero deseéis tomar una copa en el salón.

—Gracias, pero creo que iremos directamente a nuestra mesa —indicó Sasuke—. Velika y yo tenemos que ir a otros sitios después de cenar.

«A la cama, seguramente», pensó Sakura con otra oleada de celos.

—Que disfrutes de tu velada, Sakura —le deseó él.

—Lo haremos —respondió, alzando levemente la barbilla.

Kiba espero hasta que los condujeron a su mesa antes de hablar en voz baja.

—Muy bien, es hora de que des algunas explicaciones, jovencita —dijo con fingido reproche—. Es el padre de Sora, ¿no?

—Sí —aceptó compungida.

—Veo el parecido, es inconfundible. Si he de ser sincero, jamás me tragué la historia de que el padre de Sora había muerto en un accidente de coche, pero, supuse que tenías tus motivos para no querer hablar.

—Lo siento… Debería habértelo contado. Ino sigue furiosa conmigo por el tema. Los otros y tú habíais ido a los Estados Unidos por ese entonces. Cuando volvisteis a casa, no podía contarte a ti una cosa y a los demás otra.

Le tomó las manos y se las apretó un poco.

—Bueno, ¿qué sucede?

—No cree que Sora sea suyo.

—¿Nadie le ha hablado de un análisis de ADN? —comentó con ironía—. Un amigo mío encargó uno en Internet. Lo único que hace falta es un palito con algodón en la punta y recibes los resultados en un par de días. Pone fin de inmediato a cualquier discusión sobre la paternidad.

—En su momento le supliqué que se hiciera uno, pero se negó en redondo. Cuando pensé en llevarlo a los tribunales, me di cuenta de que quizá no fuera una persona tan buena como para estar en la vida de Sora.

—¿Y eso?

—Mi padre cada vez que podía me recordaba que yo no había sido buscada ni querida. No deseé correr el riesgo de que Sora se viera expuesto a lo mismo.

Kiba la miró preocupado.

—Aún guardas esperanzas, ¿verdad?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos cafés.

—No —dijo con énfasis—. No creo que jamás pueda perdonarlo por lo que ha hecho. Todos los días pienso en lo mucho que se ha perdido Sora. No puedo perdonar a Sasuke por haberle robado a nuestro hijo de lo que debería haber tenido.

—Te ha alterado verlo con esa mujer, ¿no? —preguntó Kiba con gentileza.

—Sí —convino—. Por supuesto que me ha alterado. Lleva una vida de playboy rico mientras yo he criado a nuestro hijo sin ningún apoyo.

—El dinero no lo es todo —expuso Kiba—. Le has ofrecido a Sora un don mucho mayor con el amor que le has dado.

—No es por el dinero —suspiró Sakura—. Me refiero al apoyo emocional. Para mí eso significa todo.

En ese momento apareció Ino con aspecto agitado.

—Lamento mucho llegar tarde, pero se me averió el coche y… —calló al ver a Kiba—. Ah… hola.

—Hola, Ino —se puso de pie y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla—. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Ino pareció aún más agitada.

—Gracias. Yo también.

—Bueno, será mejor que os deje que disfrutéis de vuestra velada —dijo Kiba—. Veo que un ayudante de cocina me llama. Cuídate, Sakura —le dio otro abrazo corto y un beso fugaz en los labios.

La sonrisa de Sakura murió cuando vio la mirada ardiente de Sasuke desde el restaurante. Sintió un hormigueo por la espalda al pensar en el poder que le había concedido al aceptar el proyecto. Cualquier rato que pasara en compañía de él iba a ser peligroso… y no sólo profesionalmente.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Aby-chan***_

_***Monika-N***_

_***sasusaku fr***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***LightSun8***_

_***Hideko01***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Kath Icaza***_

_***Antotis***_

_***danny***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***paOtakuu***_

_***M-chan***_

_***minj***_

_***joseitzel***_

_***Eiko23***_

_***Guest* **_(3)

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 5**_

—¿Te importa si lo dejamos para otra ocasión? —Le preguntó a Ino después de describirle brevemente lo sucedido un rato antes.

—Claro —se pasó el bolso al hombro—. Lo último que necesitas es ver a una mujer pegada al padre de tu hijo.

No había pensado que pudiera verse afectada de esa manera, pero el estómago se le revolvía angustiado al pensar que Sasuke terminaba de cenar pronto para poder llevar a la modelo a su hotel con él.

No quiso seguir por donde conducían esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué debía importarle? Lo odiaba y nada, nada, iba a cambiar jamás eso.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay entre Kiba y tú? —preguntó Ino mientras iban hacia donde Sakura había aparcado su coche.

Miró a su amiga mientras abría el vehículo con el mando a distancia.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sabes que siempre hemos sido amigos. No hay nada entre nosotros.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—A veces puedes ser tan ingenua —afirmó—. Kiba parecía un pulpo. No me extraña que Sasuke te lanzara esa mirada.

Sakura frunció el ceño al abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Kiba aún intenta superar lo de Hanabi. Se siente solo, eso es todo.

—Y un cuerno —Ino le lanzó una mirada cínica.

—¿Estás celosa o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Sakura.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —insistió Ino—. Es un restaurador. Tiene un horario antinatural. Me da pena la mujer con la que llegue a casarse, porque nunca lo verá.

Sakura se preguntó si su amiga no era demasiado vehemente en su desagrado hacia Kiba. Nunca habían terminado de conectar en las pocas ocasiones en las que se habían visto.

—Sabes, he estado pensando —prosiguió Ino unos minutos más tarde—. ¿Y si Sasuke cambia de parecer en algún momento en el futuro?

Sakura la miró.

—¿Te refieres acerca de Sora?

—Un vistazo al niño hará que albergue serias dudas sobre sus convicciones —señaló su amiga.

Sakura apretó el volante.

—Lo sé.

—Te podría complicar bastante las cosas —indicó Ino—. Si Sasuke Uchiha decide que quiere que su hijo pase tiempo con él en Italia, será duro para ti, por no mencionar a Sora.

Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ya había recorrido muchas veces ese camino siendo niña… viéndose obligada a realizar visitas que jamás resultaron tal como ella había esperado.

Ino tenía razón.

Sasuke vivía en Milán; sólo se encontraba allí para rehabilitar el Hotel Arlington. No había mencionado ningún plan permanente para residir en Sydney. Si terminaba por comprender y aceptar que era el padre de un niño, podría insistir en tener un acceso regular a él, sin detenerse a pensar en cómo afectaría a Sora verse transportado de un lado a otro como un paquete por correos.

—Me siento desgarrada —confesó—. Durante años he querido que Sasuke reconociera la verdad sobre Sora, pero ahora me preocupa lo que podría pasar si eso sucediera.

—Todavía lo amas.

—¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no? —preguntó frustrada—. Odio a ese hombre.

—Escucha, Sakura, a veces pienso que te conozco mejor que tú misma. Aún sientes algo por él, lo veo cada vez que mencionas su nombre. Tus ojos reflejan otra mirada.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

—Te lo estás imaginando.

—¿Sí?

Sakura suspiró.

—Escucha, reconozco que al verlo esta noche en el restaurante con su última amante me sentí mal físicamente, pero eso se debe a que es la persona que más me ha herido en el mundo. Ni siquiera el comportamiento estúpido de mi padre se compara con lo que ha hecho Sasuke.

—Sakura, hace cuatro años estuviste enamorada de él. Es lógico que puedas volver a enamorarte de la misma persona. Créeme, sucede.

—Sí, lo sé. Juré que jamás terminaría como mi madre, enamorándose de un hombre que constantemente la decepcionaba.

—Dudo de que Sasuke Uchiha entre en la misma categoría de canalla que tu padre —ironizó Ino—. A tu padre sólo lo viste una vez desde pequeña y únicamente cuando se presentó para pedirte dinero. Qué desgraciado.

—No me lo recuerdes —hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Ino la animó con una sonrisa.

—Superarás esto. Sé que lo harás. Somos un equipo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo sé… gracias.

—Sacaremos adelante este proyecto juntas y luego podrás continuar con tu vida. Sasuke regresará a Italia antes de que te des cuenta y nunca más volverás a pensar en él.

Sakura suspiró al tiempo que miraba a su amiga.

—Intento hacerlo, pero es difícil cuando tengo a su hijo como recordatorio constante.

En cuanto llegó al estudio a la mañana siguiente, Ino le entregó el teléfono, tapando el auricular con la mano mientras susurraba:

—Es Sasuke. Quiere hablar contigo.

Aceptó el auricular con mano insegura y se lo llevó al oído.

—Aquí Sakura Haruno.

—Ha sido un truco muy inteligente, Sakura —comentó él—. Exhibir a la oposición en mis propias narices para hacer que te desee más.

Sintió que se ruborizaba.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Y ahora, ¿querías hablar de algo específico o simplemente se trata de una llamada para incordiar?

—Quiero verte.

—Pide una cita como todos los demás —espetó.

—Es exactamente lo que hago —respondió—. Quiero verte esta noche en mi casa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿En tu casa? ¿Tienes una casa?

—La mayoría de la gente la tiene, ¿no? —comentó con tono levemente burlón.

—Pero… pensé que te hospedabas en un hotel, o en unos apartamentos o algo por el estilo.

—Prefiero tener mi propio espacio —indicó—. Compré una casa antes de llegar.

Tuvo que humedecerse los labios.

—Entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo esperas quedarte en Sydney? —preguntó.

—El tiempo que haga falta para ocuparme del negocio que tengo aquí.

—¿Te refieres al Hotel Arlington?

—A eso y a otros cabos sueltos —respondió.

Los celos subieron borboteantes, como una marea de lava por su interior.

—¿Es Velika Vanovic uno de esos cabos sueltos? —añadió con mala educación—. Será mejor que vayas con cuidado, Sasuke, tengo entendido que ya es una experta.

—Me gusta una mujer directa acerca de lo que desea —replicó él.

—Odio dar a entender que no tengas otros atractivos, pero las mujeres como Velika Vanovic buscan una cosa, sólo una.

—Sí, lo sé —convino—. Sexo, y mucho.

Sakura apretó los dientes.

—Me refería al dinero.

—Al menos Velika es abierta acerca del tema, a diferencia de ti, que lo enfocaste por medios más dudosos.

—No hice nada parecido.

—Te espero a las ocho en punto. Cenaremos juntos para hablar de las ideas que tienes para el proyecto hasta ahora —añadió como si ella no hubiera hablado.

—No voy a cenar contigo —espetó—. Tengo otro compromiso.

—Cancélalo.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio.

—Por lo general no veo a clientes fuera del horario de oficina —explicó.

—Estoy seguro de que no te importará hacer una excepción conmigo, ya que somos viejos conocidos, ¿mmm?

—¿De modo que lo que tuvimos lo has degradado a ser simples conocidos? —preguntó con amargura.

—Viejos amigos, entonces.

—Fuimos _amantes_, Sasuke Uchiha, y como resultado de ello eres el padre de mi hijo —soltó—. No te atrevas a insultarme llamándome simple conocida.

—¿Sugieres que deseas ser elevada al rango de amante? —preguntó él.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó indignada.

—Se puede arreglar fácilmente —comentó con suavidad—. De hecho, he estado pensando en ello desde anoche, cuando te encontré con el chico con el que sales. Parece bastante agradable, pero apuesto que no ha sido capaz de hacer que te retuerzas y grites como lo hice yo.

—No es asunto tuyo qué hago y con quién lo hago.

—Sin embargo, respondiste de forma tan deliciosa cuando te besé. Sólo tuve que tocarte para que te encendieras.

Sakura supo que no había manera de defenderse, pero lo intentó.

—Muchos ex amantes vuelven temporalmente al contexto de su relación pasada. No significa nada.

—Significa que aún te sientes atraída por mí, a pesar de estar involucrada con otro hombre —manifestó.

—Es gracioso hablar contigo —espetó—. Si estás tan interesado en Velika Vanovic, ¿por qué me besaste?

—Ah, pero de eso quiero hablar contigo esta noche —repuso—. Enviaré un coche para que te recoja, así que ni se te pase por la cabeza escabullirte.

—¿Puedo llevar a mi hijo?

El silencio se estiró hasta que Sakura pensó que le había colgado.

—No creo que un niño pequeño deba estar despierto a esa hora, ¿no? —Le preguntó él—. Si el dinero representa un problema, pagaré a una niñera.

Sakura dejó que se produjera otro silencio.

—No envíes un coche —suspiró resignada—. Iré yo sola.

—Te voy a enviar un coche y espero que lo uses —manifestó con un tono que no esperaba resistencia.

—¿Se trata de una muestra tardía de preocupación por mi bienestar sola en las calles por la noche?

—De hecho, sí lo es —respondió él con seriedad—. Lamento profundamente el modo en que te traté hace cuatro años. Fue poco galante e insensible.

—Y absolutamente injustificado.

Otro silencio tenso.

—Te veré esta noche. _Ciao_.

Sakura suspiró y colgó.

—¡Cómo odio a ese hombre! —gruñó.

—¿Necesitas que cuide de Sora? —inquirió Ino.

Sakura cruzó los brazos y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro.

—No voy a ir. Juro por Dios que no voy a ir.

—Estaré en tu casa a las siete y media —indicó Ino—. Eso me dará tiempo de ir primero a mi clase de Pilates.

—No puedo creer que haya firmado ese contrato con la estúpida cláusula —soltó con expresión iracunda—. Debería haber imaginado que querría apretarme las tuercas para que no me quedara más opción que tener que involucrarme otra vez con él.

—¡Eh! Frena un poco —pidió Ino—. Creo que me he perdido algo por el camino. ¿Qué es eso de volver a involucrarte con él? ¿Te refieres a involucrar de _involucrar_!

—Dio a entender algo por el estilo, pero no pienso tolerarlo.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes ofrecer resistencia? —preguntó su amiga con expresión preocupada—. Es un hombre muy atractivo, Sakura. Si no estuviera fuera del mercado ahora, yo misma sentiría la tentación.

—He cambiado de parecer —soltó, alzando el mentón—. Iré a su casa y le demostraré que no estoy interesada. Me llevaré algunos bocetos y diseños, y no permitiré que la situación se aparté en ningún momento del campo laboral.

—Sí… claro.

—¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso? —Ino no respondió, aunque su expresión fue elocuente—. No crees que pueda hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Creo que corres serio peligro de volver a resultar herida. La historia tiene el hábito de marcar una y otra vez su territorio.

—De repetirse —corrigió Sakura. Ino siempre mezclaba sus metáforas.

—Es prácticamente lo mismo, ¿no?

Le alegró que en ese momento entrara un cliente, así no tuvo que contestar.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***cocoac***_

_***Monika-N***_

_***Guest***___(12)

_***Mitsuko Ayame***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***shi no hime***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Adagio10***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Hebika***_

_***DaYris***_

_***Antotis***_

_***danny***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 6**_

Sora ya estaba profundamente dormido cuando llegó Ino, de modo que Sakura le ofreció una copa y se sentó a charlar con ella mientras esperaba que llegara el coche que le iba a enviar Sasuke.

Diez minutos antes de la hora fijada, sonó el timbre, pero en vez de ver a un chófer, Sakura se encontró cara a cara con el mismo Sasuke.

—Oh… eres tú.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona?

—No, pero dijiste que me enviarías un coche. Pensé que sería una limusina con chófer… o algo así.

—No estaba preparado para correr el riesgo de que te negaras a ser trasladada a mi casa por mi chófer, o incluso que no aparecieras.

—No soy tan cobarde —espetó.

Sasuke estudió el pequeño apartamento y vio a Ino sentada en el sofá con expresión divertida en el rostro.

—Buenas noches, señorita Yamanaka —saludó—. ¿Va a ser la niñera para Sakura?

—Sí, pero no tengan prisa por volver —dijo—. He traído un buen libro y dan una película en la televisión que me apetece mucho ver.

Sakura la miró furiosa, pero Ino la obvió y le dedicó una sonrisa fulgurante a Sasuke.

—Es muy amable, pero no retendré demasiado a Sakura —indicó—. He de subir a un avión a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿A Milán? —Sakura no pudo ocultar el vestigio de esperanza que mostró su voz.

—En realidad, Melbourne.

—¿La rehabilitación de otro hotel?

—Sí —corroboró él—. Pero también me tomaré algún tiempo para disfrutar del viaje.

Sakura deseó no habérselo preguntado. Lo siguió al coche con el estómago atenazado por unos celos renovados, imaginándolo con otra aspirante a estrella colgada del brazo. Se sentó en silencio y rígida mientras él recorría la breve distancia hasta el exclusivo distrito de Double Bay, pero no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos cuando giró hacia una entrada de vehículos que conocía muy bien.

Lo miró.

—Sabías que yo había redecorado esta propiedad, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó.

—Sí. Me gusta lo que has hecho con el lugar. Fue uno de los motivos por los que decidí contratarte para la rehabilitación del Arlington.

No le dio tiempo a que le abriera la puerta, bajando con el portafolios pegado al pecho como un escudo. Ceñuda, lo siguió a la casa.

—¿Qué te apetece beber? —Le preguntó al guiarla al salón enorme que ella había diseñado con meticulosa atención—. Hay vino blanco, champán y todos los aperitivos habituales.

—Vino blanco, gracias…

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le entregó una copa mientras alzaba la suya en un brindis:

—Por una finalización exitosa de nuestro contrato.

En su interior despertó una leve suspicacia.

—¿Qué está pasando, Sasuke? —preguntó.

—Bebemos una copa, ¿no?

—Me refiero a que tú seas el dueño de esta casa —expuso—. No ha sido una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

—Hice que uno de mis empleados supervisara el trabajo. Se mostró muy entusiasmado con tu profesionalidad y atención meticulosa al detalle.

—Fue el señor Rossi, ¿no? —preguntó con los labios tensos—. De modo que trabajaba para ti.

—Le encargué que supervisara que la casa alcanzara unas normas satisfactorias.

—Espero que estés contento con lo que he hecho.

Los ojos de él brillaron.

—Mucho. El dormitorio principal en particular es un puro abandono sensual.

Sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Sólo hice lo que se me pidió —explicó.

—Sí, pero lo hiciste con tu toque personal —adujo—. Es como hacer el amor, ¿no? Posees los movimientos y los toques que nadie más puede imitar.

Apretó la copa con fuerza, tratando de no verse arrastrada hacia su campo de fuerza. Podía sentir el magnetismo de su presencia.

Él dejó la copa de vino y se acercó para alzarle el mentón con un dedo.

—Igual que con las propiedades que has diseñado, has dejado tu marca indeleble en mí, Sakura —musitó—. Nadie ha sido capaz nunca de borrarla.

Ella pudo sentir que se ahogaba en sus ojos; sentía todo el cuerpo en alerta máxima.

La sangre era un torrente por sus venas, la piel le hormigueaba, sentía los pechos tensos y el corazón se le aceleró cuando Sasuke le quitó la copa de los dedos flojos, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento a los ojos.

Con el dedo pulgar le acarició la comisura de la boca, pero sin llegar a tocarle los labios trémulos.

—Pero tú quieres, ¿verdad, cara? Lo quieres tanto como yo.

No apartó la vista de su boca, con el corazón desbocado.

—Eso… Eso no hace que esté bien —tartamudeó—. Tú ya tienes una amante y yo tengo…

Posó las manos en sus hombros.

—No juegues conmigo, Sakura. Tendré lo que quiero, sin importar qué obstáculos pongas en el camino. Entre nosotros quedan cosas inconclusas.

—Sí, una de ellas el nacimiento de tu hijo —espetó.

—¿Por qué insistes con eso? Ya te lo he dicho, no puede ser mío.

—Hay modos de averiguarlo con certeza.

La soltó y se apartó el pelo que le había caído sobre la frente.

—No necesito averiguar nada. Sé todo lo que necesito saber. Te vi con Kiba; entre vosotros dos reina una familiaridad relajada. Cualquiera puede ver que tenéis una relación íntima. No me sorprende que siga presente. En realidad, en ningún momento se marchó, ¿verdad? De hecho, no me sorprendería que entre ambos lo hubierais urdido todo.

Lo miró con desprecio.

—¿Qué?

—Tu motivación fue el dinero —continuó—. Tu tarea era conseguir un millonario para poder quedarte con la mitad de sus bienes y poder repartirlos con tu amante. No es algo nuevo.

—¿Aceptarías que te hicieran una prueba de paternidad? —Le preguntó, soslayando ese resumen insultante de su personalidad.

La miró durante lo que pareció largo rato.

—Si es lo único que logrará que pongas fin a esta insensatez, entonces, sí, aceptaré.

De pronto Sakura se sintió suspendida entre el alivio y la preocupación. ¿Y si al averiguar la verdad decidía que quería la custodia plena de su hijo? ¿Y si decidía que Sora pasara la mitad del año en Milán? Era posible que hubiera desencadenado una serie de acontecimientos difícil de parar.

Sasuke era un hombre decidido y pragmático.

—No tenemos que precipitarnos… —dijo, sabiendo que sonaba como si diera marcha atrás.

Él sonrió.

—¿Reparos, Sakura?

Se obligó a mantener su mirada.

—No, pero me preocupa el efecto que tendrá esto en mi hijo. Siempre le he dicho que su padre estaba muerto.

—Es demasiado joven para entender el concepto de la muerte —comentó él—. Debe de ser un niño muy inteligente.

—Lo es —alzó el mentón—. Pero también lo es su padre.

Él alzó las copas y le entregó la que Sakura aún no había probado.

—La cena está lista —indicó—. Hice que mi ama de llaves la preparara antes.

Lo siguió al comedor que había diseñado para una feliz reunión familiar, sin imaginar jamás que meses después estaría sentada frente al hombre que de forma tan despiadada le había roto el corazón.

Se sentó, mirando la comida y preguntándose cómo podría hacer para que pasara el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—No comes —le dijo Sasuke pasados unos momentos—. ¿No te gusta el menú?

Ella tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo entre los dedos.

—Está bien… de hecho, es estupendo. ¿Cómo están tus padres? —preguntó tras una breve pausa, recordando que él sólo le había dicho que les gustaba mucho viajar y que era hijo único, aunque en ese momento se preguntó si habría algo más que lo que entonces le había revelado.

—Bien.

—¿Dónde residen ahora? ¿Viven en Milán, cerca de ti?

—No, en Sorrento —contestó—. En una hermosa casa de cara al mar.

—¿De modo que los ves a menudo?

—No.

—Deben de echarte de menos —agregó en el prolongado silencio.

Él dejó de mirarla.

—Sí… —confirmó levemente ceñudo—. Supongo que sí.

Sakura bebió un sorbo de la copa.

—¿Vendrán a visitarte a Australia? —Quiso saber.

—Lo han hablado en un par de ocasiones, pero no se ha confirmado nada.

—¿Tienes alguna fotografía de ellos?

La miró con expresión velada.

—No.

—¿Estás unido a ellos?

—Sí y no.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Escucha, mis padres no tienen un matrimonio especialmente feliz. No paso mucho tiempo con ellos por la simple razón de que no me gusta oír cómo se están peleando todo el tiempo. Me crispa.

—¿Por qué no se divorcian?

—No creen en el divorcio.

—Que irónico —esbozó una sonrisa de sarcasmo— que tú, su único hijo, no creas en el matrimonio.

—No tengo nada en contra del matrimonio, Sakura. Conozco varios matrimonios muy felices en los que ambas partes se aman y se respetan mutuamente.

—Pero no quieres eso mismo para ti.

—No.

—Hace cuatro años te dije que terminarías siendo un viejo solitario.

—Estoy preparado para arriesgarme a una soledad tardía con tal de disfrutar de mi libertad ahora.

Lo miró a los ojos.

—¿O sea, que pasas de una relación a otra, un mes con una mujer y una o dos semanas con otra? Qué manera tan superficial de vivir.

—Tienes derecho a tu opinión, pero no es como yo veo las cosas.

Lo miró con desagrado.

—A ver, dime… ¿cuál es la relación más larga que has tenido?

El silencio fue tan intenso que Sakura pudo oír el sonido de su propia respiración.

—La que tuve contigo, cara —repuso con una breve sonrisa—. Tres meses, dos días y nueve horas y media…

A Sakura se le resecó la boca.

—¿Has… has contado los días y las horas? —no pudo garantizarlo, pero le pareció que la sonrisa de él irradiaba un toque de tristeza.

—Te eché de menos después de que te fueras —respondió—. Al principio estuve enfadado. Durante días, incluso semanas, pero luego empecé a encontrar cosas que habías dejado… un pendiente o un pequeño recuerdo que habías comprado y olvidado llevarte.

Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—¿Qué hiciste con eso?

—Lo guardé.

Se levantó ceñuda.

—Pero… pero ¿por qué?

Él rodeó la mesa para ayudarla y Sakura sintió los dedos cálidos y vibrantes en la piel de sus brazos.

—Sabes que ni siquiera hoy lo sé —la volvió hacia él y bajó las manos a su cintura—. Quizá siempre esperé que volviéramos a vernos.

Experimentó un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Sentías algo por mí entonces, Sasuke, algo que no fuera deseo?

Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? No albergarás todavía algo hacia mí, ¿verdad, cara?

No logró que su voz respondiera. Cuatro años atrás había encerrado sus sentimientos por él, pero sentía como si el pecho fuera a explotarle por el esfuerzo de retenerlos.

El dedo pulgar le recorrió el labio inferior en una caricia tierna.

—Titubeas, ¿verdad?

—No…

Él esbozó una sonrisa sexy.

—No ha sonado muy convincente, tesore mió.

—No —repitió de forma más estridente, aunque tembló cuando él unió sus caderas.

—¿Puedes sentir el efecto que surtes en mí? —Le preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo nos afectamos el uno al otro?

Podía, pero no quería reconocerlo. Intentó establecer algo de espacio entre ambos, pero él la sujetaba con gentileza y determinación. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Su cuerpo comenzaba a controlar la situación, igual que años atrás. Una caricia de él y se le aflojaban las rodillas, el corazón se le desbordaba por la excitación y todos sus puntos de placer se ponían a la espera de la tortura exquisita del contacto de Sasuke.

Él bajó la cabeza y Sakura no hizo nada para impedir que los labios establecieran contacto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras la mantenía cautiva bajo la presión encendida del beso.

Le buscó la lengua con una invasión imperiosa que provocó un terremoto en ella. Oleadas de placer reverberaron por su cuerpo y las extremidades le temblaron por la fuerza de volver a estar en brazos de Sasuke.

Las manos de él la moldearon con la seguridad de un amante que conocía bien su cuerpo y lo deseaba con fuerza. Disfrutó con los dientes sobre su pecho cuando con rudeza lo liberó de la barrera de la ropa en un acto casi primitivo. La succionó con ardor y la lengua jugó con el pezón.

En algún rincón borroso de su mente supo que debería estar empujándolo y no agarrándose a él con desesperación, pero le era imposible contener su reacción. Un beso había iniciado algo que se encontraba más allá de su capacidad de resistencia.

Cuando le alzó la falda hasta la cintura y buscó su núcleo ardiente y líquido, no hizo nada para frenarlo. De hecho, jadeó con un placer ciego al notar que los dedos le apartaban el encaje de las braguitas en busca del objetivo dulce y se arqueó para disponer más de él.

—Por favor… oh, por favor —suplicó mientras él la estimulaba sin piedad.

—¿Me deseas, cara?

—Sí… sí… —jadeó mientras le acariciaba la perla de su necesidad.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa mientras le enmarcaba el rostro con una mano.

—Sabía que no serías capaz de resistir —musitó—. Eres igual que hace cuatro años… lasciva y desvergonzada en tu búsqueda de placer.

Esas palabras bastaron para devolverla a la tierra con una sacudida. Se apartó de su abrazo y se bajó la falda con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, esto no formaba parte del contrato —dijo con tono cortante.

—Estoy dispuesto a duplicar las horas extraordinarias —indicó él con suavidad.

Lo miró con ojos centelleantes, indignada.

—¿Crees que tú puedes permitirte el lujo de tenerme, Sasuke?

La sonrisa cínica la atravesó como un bisturí.

—Pon tu precio, Sakura. Lo pagaré para tenerte otra vez en mis brazos. Y, sí, puedo permitirme el lujo —la mirada oscura la sopesó—. Con facilidad.

Cruzó los brazos, más que nada para evitar borrarle la expresión arrogante de la cara con una bofetada. No podía creer su audacia, que pensara que podía comprarla como la ramera que consideraba que era.

—Quiero irme a casa —espetó—. Ahora.

—Te irás cuando yo diga que puedes hacerlo.

—No puedes retenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Fue hacia ella y bajó las manos por la extensión de sus brazos sedosos.

—Pero no será en contra de tu voluntad, ¿verdad cara? —preguntó—. Puedo ver el anhelo en tus ojos. Ahora mismo estarías tumbada en el suelo si tu orgullo no se interpusiera en el camino.

Sakura quiso negarlo, pero supo que él jamás le creería, no cuando minutos antes había dejado que la tocara de forma tan íntima.

—Al menos me queda cierta dosis de dignidad —soltó tras una pausa tensa.

—¿Cuánto quieres para volver a ser mi amante?

Ella pegó la espalda contra la pared.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Sasuke, no puedes permitirte el lujo de tenerme.

Los ojos de él se endurecieron.

—¿Cuánto, Sakura? ¿Cuánto por tenerte otra vez en mi cama durante el tiempo que me quede en Sydney?

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Guest***_

_***nessie black 10***_

_***Luka strausenn***_

_***sasuaku fr***_

_***roo r b***_

_***Adagio10***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Harumigirl***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***midoriko chan***_

_***msdupree 22***_

_***NAZH045***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***jackelin***_

_***Antotis***_

_***Hime-chan***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 7**_

Lo observó con determinación.

—Por si no lo has notado, no llevo un cartel de "Se vende" en la frente.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Como muchas mujeres que conozco, Sakura, tienes un precio. Aunque con esta táctica sólo intentas subirlo un poco, ¿verdad?

—No voy a ser usada por ti, por ningún precio.

—¿No olvidas algo, Sakura? —Le alzó el mentón con un dedo—. Firmaste un contrato. Tu negocio se irá a pique si tienes que pagar la rescisión del acuerdo que tienes conmigo.

Se humedeció los labios resecos y el corazón se le disparó.

—¿Estás…? —Carraspeó y comenzó otra vez—. ¿Estás chantajeándome para llevarme a tu cama?

—Chantaje es una palabra más bien desagradable, ¿no? Esperaba que aceptaras reanudar nuestra aventura sin tener que recurrir al empleo de unas tácticas tan solapadas —expuso—. Después de todo, has dejado bien claro que aún te atraigo.

—¡Eso es irrelevante! —exclamó—. La atracción física por alguien no te proporciona una licencia automática para tener una aventura. Existe algo llamado autocontrol.

Volvió a sujetarle las muñecas.

—Yo no siento ningún autocontrol cuando estoy cerca de ti, cara. Jamás lo hice, y a veces me pregunto si alguna vez lo sentiré.

Sakura pudo sentir cómo se le derretían los huesos bajo su contacto al tiempo que el estomago le dio brincos cuando él empezó a acariciarle la parte interior de las muñecas con sus dedos pulgares. Las piernas se le aflojaron cuando llevó una mano a la curva posterior de la cintura para pegarla contra su erección.

—Bésame, Sakura —ordenó con suavidad—. Bésame como solías hacerlo, con todo tu cuerpo y tu alma.

Posó la vista en los labios de Sasuke.

—No… no creo que…

La mano en la espalda la pegó más contra él.

—¿Qué te da miedo, tesore mió? —preguntó.

—No… no tengo miedo —afirmó, aunque el miedo casi le impedía tragar.

Él le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca y el aliento cálido danzó de forma tentadora ante su rostro y su boca. Sintió el roce de la lengua contra su mejilla y luego en el costado de los labios, el movimiento sensual acabando con toda posible resistencia.

Lanzó un leve gemido y abrió la boca bajo la siguiente pasada de su lengua, uniéndose a él en un duelo que imitaba lo que sus cuerpos habían hecho tan bien en el pasado. La pasión se avivó como un matorral en llamas cuando movió su erección contra ella y desterraba cualquier vestigio de racionalidad. Se aferró a él y se entregó a los embates apasionados, con el cuerpo volviéndosele líquido mientras el de Sasuke se hacía más duro e insistente.

Las manos regresaron a sus pechos y le retiraron el escote con el fin de obtener acceso. La boca, caliente como un hierro de marcar al rojo vivo, le succionó por turno los pezones henchidos. Sakura fue vagamente consciente de gritar de placer y de meterle los dedos en el pelo mientras se arqueaba aún más hacia Sasuke.

—Eres tan apasionada como entonces —musitó él sobre su cuello con voz ronca por el deseo—. Quizá incluso más.

Se apartó con esfuerzo, su conciencia una carga insoportable. No podía hacerlo. No mientras él pensara que lo hacía a cambio de dinero. Mancillaba todo lo que habían compartido en el pasado. Ensuciaba todo lo que había entregado de sí misma. Había adorado a Sasuke de todas las maneras imaginables. Verse reducida a un juguete sexual le resultaba anatema.

—¿Qué sucede, cara? —preguntó.

Se humedeció los labios secos.

—Por favor, llévame a casa —pidió con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos—. Por favor…

Ceñudo, pensó en convencerla de que se quedara un rato más. Sabía que no requeriría mucho persuadirla, ya que era obvio que estaba tan excitada como él, pero algo en esas lágrimas le advirtió de que la había presionado demasiado, demasiado pronto. Disponía de mucho tiempo; después de todo, el proyecto Arlington necesitaría meses de trabajo. Se dijo que surgirían muchas oportunidades; sólo debía ser paciente.

Recogió las llaves y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ven, tesore mió —indicó—. En cualquier caso, he averiguado lo que necesitaba saber.

Sakura quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, pero tuvo la sensación de que ya lo sabía. Lo siguió al coche y se sentó en un silencio pesaroso y culpable mientras él la conducía a su diminuto apartamento.

Cuando unos minutos más tarde Ino se marchó, Sakura fue al dormitorio de su hijo. Un bracito le colgaba fuera de la cama y el otro sostenía un coche de juguete cerca de la cara. Con gentileza le abrió los dedos y le quitó el Maseratti negro y lustroso…

—Para ti —le dijo Ino cuando Sakura entró al estudio a la mañana siguiente—. Es Sasuke. A propósito, le he dicho que no sales con Kiba. Deja de mirarme así. Lo preguntó y respondí.

Ceñuda, alzó el auricular de su extensión.

—Hola, aquí Sakura Haruno.

—¿Me echas de menos, cara?

Giró el sillón, dándole la espalda a Ino al tiempo que un hormigueo de deseo se apoderaba de su estómago.

De pronto él rió y le provocó escalofríos.

—No puedes evitarlo, ¿eh, Sakura? —añadió—. Me deseas a pesar de que no deseas hacerlo. A mí me sucede lo mismo. No pensé que iba a sentir esto por ti, pero lo siento.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que quiero verte mañana por la noche cuando regrese de Melbourne.

Apretó los labios y trató de evadir la tentación.

—Iré a tu casa, si lo prefieres —expuso él—. Mi vuelo a Sydney no llega tarde.

Ella apretó el auricular. Quería tener más tiempo para preparar a Sora para una visita de su padre. Quería que Sasuke supiera con certeza que era el padre de Sora cuando se vieran por primera vez.

—Mmmm… no creo que sea una buena idea —supo que sonaba como una excusa patética—. Prefiero que nos veamos en terreno neutral.

—Reservaré una habitación de hotel y nadie nos molestará.

—¡No! Eso suena tan… tan barato —soltó, luego suspiró resignada y añadió—: Iré a tu casa… después de haber acostado a mi hijo. Pero insisto en ir sola hasta allí.

—De acuerdo —convino—. Si insistes.

—¿Y qué pasa con Velika Vanovic? —preguntó ella tras una breve y tensa pausa.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —repitió con tono impersonal y distante.

—Es tu amante actual, ¿no?

—No es relevante para nosotros, Sakura.

—¿Sigues viéndola y acostándote con ella?

—¿Por qué estás tan interesada?

—No me gusta compartir.

Él volvió a reír.

—Eres tan deliciosamente transparente. Me gusta ese rasgo en ti. Me gusta mucho.

—Sin embargo, piensas que te he mentido acerca de nuestro hijo.

El silencio fue tenso como un alambre hasta el límite de su capacidad.

—Te veré mañana por la noche, Sakura —indicó con tono seco.

—Puede que no esté aquí —comentó con atrevimiento—. Quizá cambie de parecer en el último instante.

—Estarás allí —afirmó él, y cortó antes de que ella pudiera contradecirlo.

Ino se acercó a su mesa.

—Deja que lo adivine, quieres que vuelva a hacer de canguro, ¿verdad?

Sakura se mordió el labio y asintió.

A la noche siguiente, se hallaba ante la puerta de la casa de Sasuke con piernas trémulas mientras oía las pisadas que se acercaban a abrir.

Pegó la carpeta contra el pecho y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tengo algunas maquetas preliminares que quiero que veas —soltó, humedeciéndose los labios con gesto nervioso.

—Pasa y muéstrame qué has estado haciendo —indicó con sonrisa inescrutable.

Lo siguió hasta donde tenía preparados unas copas y unos canapés y, haciendo a un lado sus reservas, tomó una copa de vino blanco y se sentó junto a él en uno de los suntuosos sofás. Bebió un sorbo y trató de no pensar en lo cerca que tenía el muslo de Sasuke. El estómago comenzó a hormiguearle por el deseo al pensar en esas piernas largas y fuertes atrapándola, tal como había hecho en el pasado.

Notaba como si la necesidad que sentía por él estuviera escrita sobre toda su piel, y cada poro de su cuerpo anhelaba el contacto de esas manos sobre ella. Tenía las mejillas encendidas; de hecho, todo el cuerpo le ardía y sabía que un simple contacto de Sasuke la haría estallar en llamas.

Dejó la copa en la mesilla de centro y comenzó a incorporarse.

—Quizá no debería haber venido esta noche…

Posó una mano sobre la de ella y la mantuvo quieta.

—No, Sakura —insistió—. No te vayas.

Miró sus manos unidas y los pechos se le contrajeron bajo el encaje del sujetador cuando el dedo pulgar de él comenzó a acariciarle el interior de la muñeca. El pulso se le desbocó cuando la acercó para unir sus bocas.

Sintió sabor a vino, sal y sexo, una combinación devastadora que la dejó sin esperanza alguna de resistir. Era como si su cuerpo se hallara específicamente programado para responder a él, sólo a él. Le devolvió el beso sin reserva alguna.

Notó una urgencia creciente en Sasuke mientras la empujaba contra el confort mullido del sofá y posaba su peso encima, con la erección presionándola íntimamente mientras le acariciaba los pechos.

Respiró hondo cuando la recorrió con las manos por encima de la tela fina del vestido… pero dejó de hacerlo cuando con habilidad le bajó la cremallera y le soltó el sujetador con el fin de poder posar la boca sobre la piel desnuda. Cerró los labios sobre un pezón compacto, haciendo que arqueara la espalda. Los zapatos le cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Tomó el otro pezón y succionó con fuerza, empujándola a retorcerse en respuesta.

—Te deseo, Sakura —dijo mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa antes de empezar con la propia—. Te deseo tanto que no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Bajó la vista y lo tocó casi con gesto reverencial. Estaba tan duro, tan plenamente excitado. Quería descender y probarlo, que se moviera en la humedad de su boca, sentir que perdía el control al someterlo a uno de los actos más íntimos entre amantes.

—Si quieres que pare, será mejor que me lo digas ahora —comentó a la vez que le separaba los pliegues tiernos preparando su entrada.

Lo besó en la boca y las lenguas se entregaron a una danza de mutuo deseo que hizo que las palabras fueran totalmente innecesarias. Lo sintió penetrar por completo en su calor, y ese grosor, después de tanto tiempo, le causó una leve mueca mientras su cuerpo esbelto lo acomodaba.

Se echó para atrás y la miró preocupado.

—¿Te hago daño?

—No…

—¿Voy demasiado deprisa para ti?

Movió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por la emoción que le atenazaba la garganta. Era tan agradable tenerlo tan dentro, cálido y rocoso. Su cuerpo lo había echado mucho de menos; durante casi cuatro años había permanecido despierta por la noche, anhelando exactamente eso.

Él le dio un beso tan ligero como el aire pero tan ardiente como el fuego.

—Me estaba volviendo loco por la necesidad de hacer esto —gimió, moviéndose en su interior—. Te siento tan perfecta.

Sakura emitió un jadeo de placer cuando la llenó por completo con un movimiento suave que hizo que deseara que la embistiera más fuerte y deprisa. Le clavó los dedos en los glúteos y Sasuke respondió incrementando el ritmo hasta que la tuvo retorciéndose de forma desinhibida, cada vez más cerca de la liberación que anhelaba con todo su ser.

Y de pronto allí estuvo, estallando con un orgasmo tan intenso que durante un instante sintió como si hubiera perdido la conciencia. Su ser se vio invadido por una oleada tras otra de placer.

Sintió que se preparaba para la embestida final hacia el olvido; la tensión de su cuerpo fue en aumento antes de que se lanzara al fondo con un gemido de puro éxtasis.

El silencio palpitó unos momentos mientras Sakura trataba de recuperar el control de su respiración.

—Sakura… —le alzó el mentón con la yema del dedo índice y observó el rubor que se extendió por su cara—. No te sientas avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros.

—No debería haber pasado —se mordió el labio—. No puedo creer que dejara que las cosas llegaran tan lejos…

Sasuke apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Escúchame, cara —pidió—. Yo quería que pasara. Los dos lo quisimos. Los dos somos adultos conscientes de la poderosa atracción que nos inspiramos. ¿Por qué no disfrutarla mientras dura?

Se apartó y logró subirse otra vez el vestido.

—No… no puedo hacer esto, Sasuke… —la voz se le estranguló—. No es lo que quiero para mi vida.

—¿Qué quieres para tu vida? —Le preguntó pasados unos instantes.

Lo miró con expresión triste.

—Quiero casarme con un hombre que me ame y adore —respondió—. Quiero una vida normal. No quiero una aventura a corto plazo con alguien a quien ya no… —titubeó— amo.

—Puede que no me ames, pero, desde luego, me deseas —indicó—. ¿O vas a negarlo después de lo que hemos compartido?

—No… claro que no voy a negarlo. Me sigo sintiendo atraída por ti… —volvió a morderse el labio antes de agregar—: Mucho más que lo que había imaginado.

Se adelantó otra vez y le ciñó la cintura con las manos.

—Te quiero de vuelta en mi vida, Sakura —afirmó con tono implacable—. Te deseo como nunca he deseado a otra mujer.

Lo miró a los ojos.

—Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Eres famoso por tus relaciones de una noche, Sasuke. Yo no puedo vivir conteniendo el aliento como si cada día pudiera ser el último que vayamos a tener juntos.

—No puedo responderte con precisión —le soltó la cintura—. Depende de cómo vayan las cosas con la rehabilitación del Arlington… y otras cosas.

—Supongo que con eso quieres dar a entender la situación con tu actual amante, Velika Vanovic —comentó con una mueca de desdén.

—Ya no tengo nada que ver con ella. Estoy contigo, y después de lo que acaba de pasar aquí, no pienso rendirme sin oponer resistencia.

—Pero dijiste que ya no me ibas a chantajear —temió que hubiera cambiado de parecer—, ¿No depende de mí que esto siga adelante?

Su expresión le transmitió una determinación férrea.

—No necesito chantajearte —la volvió a acercar—. Puedo ver cuánto me deseas. Ya lo has demostrado.

—No —hizo un esfuerzo vano por apartarse… aunque sus manos no quisieron cooperar y terminaron por aferrarse a él—. No quiero volver a relacionarme contigo.

—Claro que quieres, Sakura —comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja—. Me deseas de nuevo —le tomó una mano y la posó en la dura protuberancia entre sus piernas—. No me dejes en este estado, tesore mió —gimió—. Te deseo ahora mismo.

Los dedos de Sakura comenzaron a acariciarlo casi por voluntad propia. La tentación de su cuerpo fue demasiado para poder resistirla.

Él gimió otra vez y apretó los dientes mientras luchaba por mantener el control, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás al tiempo que Sakura se ponía de rodillas antes de empezar a acariciarlo con la punta de la lengua. Él apoyó las manos en su cabeza sintiendo cómo lo sometía a esa tortura, con cada lametón acercándolo más al punto de no retorno. Sakura experimentó el poder que tenía sobre él y eso la excitó tanto como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Los dedos se hundieron más en su cabello.

—No, cara, no puedo aguantar más —musitó con respiración entrecortada.

Sakura siguió acariciándolo, luego succionándolo, hasta que él estalló con un juramento susurrado.

Ella se irguió y estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás cuando Sasuke le rodeó una muñeca con la mano.

—No —dijo—. Es una calle de dos direcciones, Sakura, ¿lo has olvidado? Igual que en el pasado, no me haces eso a menos que a mí se me permita devolverte el favor.

Jadeó cuando la alzó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio que ella misma había diseñado hacía unos meses.

—Eres tan sensual, Sakura —dijo mientras con su peso la hundía sobre el colchón—. He anhelado esto durante tanto tiempo… volver a verte, hacerte el amor como antes. He echado tanto de menos lo que tuvimos.

—Yo también —susurró ella mientras le acariciaba el mentón—. No te haces idea de cuánto.

Le pasó la yema del dedo índice por el ombligo hasta la diminuta línea vertical de claro vello rosa que le protegía la feminidad.

—Jamás he olvidado tu sabor —gruñó en voz baja—. Dios, las noches que he pasado despierto pensando en él.

Sakura respiró hondo cuando Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia su calor húmedo y la lengua se movió sobre su henchido punto de placer con una habilidad exquisita. No tuvo control sobre su reacción; la sacudió desde el interior y cada movimiento de la lengua la lanzaba a un torbellino que reverberaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Se deslizó sobre ella y penetró su fuego sedoso con una embestida fuerte que hizo que saltaran chispas de placer desde su cabeza hasta sus pies.

La besó con un sexy sabor salado mientras jugaba con sus labios, tirando de ellos con los dientes, provocando su lengua para que entablara un duelo apasionado. Ella le mordió y le succionó el labio inferior, lo lamió, y los gemidos guturales de placer que emitió Sasuke la emocionaron y la estimularon a repetirlo una y otra vez.

La respuesta de él fue incrementar el ritmo, penetrándola con tierna fuerza, y su extensión gruesa y dura la acarició en todos los lugares adecuados. Sólo tuvo que elevar las caderas para experimentar el primer vestigio de liberación, seguido con rapidez por el segundo y el tercero, hasta que perdió la cuenta mientras temblaba hacia otro orgasmo devastador.

El cuerpo aún le palpitaba cuando sintió que Sasuke se tensaba en ese último par de segundos antes de perder el control. La cara se le contorsionó de placer mientras contenía el aliento antes de soltarlo de golpe al tiempo que se vaciaba con un poder explosivo.

En el silencio que siguió, Sakura sintió que su conciencia empezaba a aguijonearla. Sólo había tenido un amante aparte de Sasuke, y en ese momento, con las responsabilidades de un hijo pequeño, jamás podría tratar cualquier relación con un hombre como algo simplemente físico. Y menos con ese hombre… el padre de su hijo.

Sasuke se apoyó en un codo y la miró.

—Esta parte siempre fue tan perfecta entre nosotros —comentó con expresión melancólica.

Ella apretó los dientes para tratar de no mostrar lo emocionalmente afectada que se encontraba.

—Pero yo deseo mucho más que lo que tú estás preparado para dar…

Él se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata.

—Ya te he dicho cuáles son las reglas —manifestó con tono seco—. Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, Sakura. Créeme… deberías estar satisfecha con eso.

Sakura se puso su ropa arrugada con la esperanza de no traicionarse y ponerse a llorar.

—Necesito ir a casa. Se hace tarde.

Se situó detrás de ella y la pegó contra su sólida y dura calidez masculina. La fina barrera de la ropa no bastó para impedir que respondiera a su creciente erección.

—En realidad no quieres irte a casa en este momento, ¿verdad, Sakura?

—No… —susurró con voz ronca al volverse para mirarlo—. Que Dios me ayude, pero no, no quiero…

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***roo r b***_

_***Glass Broken***_

_***Adagio10***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Ann Caroline***_

_***Katze78***_

_***Harumigirl***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***poison girl 29***_

_***Nanfyly***_

_***M-Chan***_

_***Cocky***_

_***Guest***_

_***Antotis***_

_***danny***_

_***Jesybert***_

_***NAZH045***_

_***Roxy2021***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 8**_

Ino se hallaba fuera con un cliente cuando Sasuke llegó al estudio a la mañana siguiente. Cuando entró, se apartó de su escritorio y se puso de pie, alisándose la falda.

Cruzó el pequeño espacio y, tomándole la cara entre las manos, le dio un beso prolongado. Los motivos que cuidadosamente había ensayado para no aceptar la reanudación de su relación de pronto se le borraron del cerebro cuando la lengua de él se movió con intenso erotismo sobre la suya.

Sin soltarle el rostro, le sonrió.

—Sabía que estarías aquí, esperándome.

—Después de todo, es mi estudio —señaló—. ¿En qué otro sitio iba a estar?

Le colocó un mechón de pelo rosa detrás de una oreja.

—Sigues luchando, ¿verdad?

Ella bajó la vista.

—No quiero salir herida…

Le levantó el mentón.

—Sólo estoy contigo, Sakura. Tienes mi palabra. Y si no me crees, lee el periódico de esta mañana —añadió.

La mirada de Sakura se dirigió al periódico doblado que había sobre la mesa de Ino. Esa mañana había estado tan ocupada, que ni siquiera había dispuesto de tiempo para echarle un vistazo.

—Hay un breve artículo sobre nosotros en la página tres —le informó él.

—¿Sobre nosotros? —Abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Fue a la mesa de Ino, tomó el periódico y lo abrió en la página donde un pequeño titular ponía: Hotelero millonario relacionado con una diseñadora de interiores local.

Sakura leyó la pequeña frase con el corazón desbocado. Sólo aportaba unos comentarios sobre ella y su estudio, y por suerte no aparecía ninguna foto. Simplemente afirmaba que era el nuevo interés amoroso de Sasuke Uchiha.

Cerró el diario y se lo devolvió.

—Bueno, eso demuestra que no puedes creer todo lo que aparece en la prensa —indicó con mirada amargada—. Yo no soy tu interés amoroso, ¿verdad, Sasuke? Sólo soy alguien con quien te acuestas, alguien con quien sacias tu lujuria. Sólo quieres una aventura durante tu estancia aquí… no le demos otro nombre.

La miró.

—«Amor» es una de tus palabras favoritas, ¿no?

—No es sólo una palabra —corrigió—. Es un sentimiento, y en algunos aspectos casi un estilo de vida. Tú siempre lo has rehuido, pero desconoces lo que es vivir hasta que te permites amar a alguien más que a la vida misma.

Volvió a acercarse a ella y la obligó a mirarlo.

—El amor es una amante cruel —manifestó con pesar—. Se apodera de ti y luego te abandona cuando menos lo esperas —le acarició la curva del cuello con el dedo pulgar—. Aprendí a no amar hace algunos años mucho antes de conocerte —explicó—. Decidí que no merecía la pena sufrir cuando esa persona ya no estaba contigo.

—Parece una manera muy egoísta de ver las cosas. ¿Y si la persona que amabas no se marcha?

Bajó la mano y retrocedió.

—A veces no hay manera de controlar semejantes cosas, Sakura.

—Sasuke… —avanzó un paso, pero los ojos de él ya se habían desviado y, antes de poder detenerlo, fue a mirar el salvapantallas que había aparecido en su ordenador.

Lo observó con aliento contenido mientras inmóvil como una estatua contemplaba el montaje de imágenes de Sora que ella misma había creado.

Cada momento importante aparecía allí… la primera ecografía, los primeros minutos después del nacimiento, el primer diente que le había salido, su primer cumpleaños, sus primeros y tambaleantes pasos, incluso su último cumpleaños con la tarta en forma de coche de carreras que le había preparado.

El silencio se alargó hasta el punto del dolor.

Sasuke no fue consciente de que apretaba el borde de la mesa hasta que sintió que los dedos se le entumecían. El corazón le latió con fuerza. La vista se le tornó borrosa. No pudo tragar, no pudo respirar, ni siquiera pudo pensar.

—Se llama Sora —dijo Sakura—. Cumplió tres años hace un par de meses.

Sasuke contó los meses y apretó la mesa con más fuerza. No podía ser verdad. Era mentira. Él mismo había visto los resultados de las pruebas. Era estéril, según lo planeado.

Pero el niño se parecía a él.

«Dios, incluso se parece a Kin», pensó con un aguijonazo de dolor que creía desterrado desde hacía tiempo.

De algún modo encontró la fuerza de voluntad para apartarse del ordenador y encarar a Sakura. Verla allí de pie, tan quieta y silenciosa, era como una estaca que le atravesara el cuerpo.

—Es tuyo, Sasuke, aunque jamás quieras reconocerlo —afirmó, mirándolo con determinación.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo.

—Necesito pruebas. Siento si eso te ofende, pero necesito tener pruebas. Es… —tragó saliva—. Es importante.

Cruzó los brazos y le dedicó una mirada despectiva.

—Creo que puedes comprar una prueba de ADN en Internet. Estoy dispuesta a permitir que la emplees.

«No se supone que deba decir eso», pensó él con otra oleada de pánico. No si le había mentido. Pero era imposible que le diera el visto bueno si la prueba no fuera a demostrar sin ninguna duda que era el padre del niño. Además, había dispuesto de tres años para obligarlo a hacérsela, pero jamás lo había intentado.

—No sé qué decir… —odiaba admitirlo, pero era la verdad. Nunca antes se había visto en semejante situación. Siempre se había enorgullecido de mantener el control, razón por la que desde un principio había insistido en hacerse una vasectomía. No quería que se repitiera lo que le había sucedido a Kin. No soportaba la idea de que un hijo suyo pasara por eso, no sabiendo lo que sabía sobre sí mismo y su familia.

—«Lamento no haberte creído» sería un buen comienzo —dijo ella con sequedad.

Sasuke volvió a tragar saliva para despejarse la garganta.

—Tendré que guardar eso para cuando esté seguro.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco con desdén.

—No eres capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera durante un momento eres capaz de albergar la posibilidad de que te hayas equivocado.

—¿Te haces una idea de lo que esto representa para mí? ¿Te la llegas a hacer? —preguntó.

Lo miró con ojos centelleantes.

—No vas a recibir un voto de simpatía de mí, Sasuke. Fui yo quien llevó a tu hijo durante nueve desdichados meses, fui yo quien lo trajo al mundo después de un parto de dieciocho horas sin la presencia ni el apoyo de su padre. No me hables de lo que representa para ti. Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mí.

»He luchado para proporcionarle lo necesario. Tuve que ingresarlo en una guardería cuando hubiera preferido estar con mi hijo en casa, pero ¿qué otra elección me quedaba? Ni siquiera puedo permitirme el lujo de enviarlo a la escuela que quiero llegado el momento, porque el arrogante y siempre desconfiado canalla de su padre no aceptaba que pudiera haberse equivocado.

Sasuke sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado una avalancha. Al ver el destello de lágrimas en sus ojos quiso acercarse, pero Sakura se apartó y sacó un pañuelo de papel de una cajita bonita que había cerca. Se secó los ojos y con discreción se limpió la nariz.

—Arreglaré para ver a un especialista mañana —anunció—. Puede que hagan falta uno o dos días para obtener los resultados de la prueba de esperma de patología.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Pruebas de esperma?

La miró con ojos llenos de dolor.

—Con veintiocho años, me sometí a una vasectomía. Tres meses más tarde se me declaró estéril.

Sakura lo miró en un silencio atónito. No le extrañó que con tanta vehemencia hubiera negado ser el padre del niño. ¿Qué hombre no habría reaccionado de la misma manera? Se había creído incapaz de ser padre y había dado los pasos necesarios para cerciorarse de que eso jamás pasara. Mirándolo desde su ángulo, tenía todo el derecho a mostrarse suspicaz… aunque una parte de ella aún consideraba que, de todos modos, debería haber confiado en ella.

—Sakura… —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, su expresión torturada por la angustia—. Jamás pensé que pudiera pasar algo así. Nunca se me ocurrió que fuera posible. Las probabilidades deben de ser de un millón a una.

Los hombros esbeltos de ella comenzaron a temblar. Sasuke cruzó la habitación y la hizo girar hacia él. La emoción le atenazó la garganta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que, si hubiera tenido alguna elección en el asunto, Sakura habría sido la madre de sus hijos. Sería la madre perfecta. Era gentil y cariñosa, pero fuerte y decidida… como lo había sido su propia madre hasta que la vida le asestó un golpe tan cruel. Ya no era la madre que había adorado, a pesar de que Kin llevaba enterrado mucho tiempo.

Le alzó el mentón con un dedo.

—Si no quieres continuar con el proyecto, cancelaré el contrato. No recibirás ninguna penalización.

Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza y él se lo acarició con el dedo pulgar.

—Está bien —musitó con un suspiro—. Lo haré. Pero quiero que sepas que no lo hago ni por ti ni por mí sino por Ino —Sasuke enarcó una ceja con curiosidad—. Ha trabajado duramente por todo lo que hemos construido —explicó—. Las dos lo hemos hecho pero yo he estado un poco ocupada con mis obligaciones hacia Sora. Ella ha respondido de forma maravillosa y no quiero decepcionarla.

Sasuke le apretó con suavidad los hombros.

—Lo arreglaremos, Sakura, no te preocupes.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Se parece tanto a ti…—susurró.

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante el súbito empuje de las lágrimas.

—Quería enviarte fotos —prosiguió Sakura con voz apenas audible—. Tantas veces quise demostrarte lo mucho que se parece a ti. Incluso hace lo mismo que tú cuando duerme.

—¿Qué? —Su voz sonó como un graznido, pero al menos había conseguido que funcionara.

—Se extiende sobre toda la cama. Con los brazos y las piernas por doquier. Es tan gracioso.

Algo en el interior del pecho de él comenzó a aflojarse, como un nudo demasiado prieto que durante años había resistido todo intento de ser deshecho.

¿Y si lo que sospechaba había sucedido de verdad? ¿Aceptaría ella reanudar la relación sobre una base más permanente por el bien del pequeño o siempre estaría resentida con él por no haberle creído?

Cuatro años atrás había aislado sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero sabía que no necesitaría mucho para reactivarlos. ¿Acaso la noche anterior no había demostrado lo próximos que estaban? Incluso en ese momento pudo sentir el deseo mientras se mantenían abrazados en silencio. Su cuerpo despertaba contra ella; sin duda Sakura podía sentirlo, aunque aún no se había apartado.

La mente de él comenzó a dar vueltas con las posibilidades… pero entonces regresó bruscamente a la tierra al pensar en la salud del niño. Sólo tenía tres años, pero Kin había mostrado señales casi a la misma edad…

Ella se separó con delicadeza de su abrazo.

—Lo siento… esto debe de resultarte duro —musitó—. Quiero decir, enterarte de la existencia de un hijo que jamás quisiste.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua decirle lo mucho que habría adorado tener hijos propios, sanos, robustos… un niño, una niña, ¿qué importaba? Lo único que importaba era que estuvieran sanos, pero eso era lo único que no podía garantizar.

Había quedado fuera de sus manos el día de su nacimiento.

—Sí —suspiró—. Es duro, pero lo sabremos con seguridad en uno o dos días.

Nada más decirlo, supo que eran las palabras equivocadas. Ella se puso rígida, apretó los labios y los ojos se le convirtieron en dos trozos de hielo.

—Qué típico —soltó con amargura—. Qué típico de ti.

—Lo que quería decir era…

Sakura fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Lo que querías decir era que aún no me crees —espetó—. Aún hay una pequeña parte de ti que no acepta a Sora como a tu hijo. Y ahora, por favor, márchate antes de que cambie de parecer acerca de la prueba de ADN o del contrato.

No estaba en su naturaleza retirarse, pero la expresión en la boca de ella le indicó que probablemente era un buen momento para irse.

Alzó dos dedos, se los acercó a los labios y luego los posó en los de Sakura en el conocido gesto de un beso.

—Regresaré en un par de días con los resultados —informó.

—Yo puedo dártelos ahora mismo —replicó ella.

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada amarga con determinación.

—He de estar seguro, Sakura. Sé que para ti es duro, pero debes entender mi posición en este tema. Tú lo trajiste al mundo, no necesitas más pruebas… pero me temo que yo sí.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Adagio10***_

_***vale***_

_***Harumigirl***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***cassandramalfoy***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Sasusaku fr***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***anakaren020697***_ (2)

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Luka strausenn***_

_***Megara-1307***_

_***danny***_

_***Antotis***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 9**_

—¿Esta seguro? —Le preguntó Sasuke al doctor Sarutobi dos días más tarde—. ¿No hay absolutamente ninguna duda?

El médico movió la cabeza.

—Ninguna en absoluto, señor Uchiha. El recuento de su esperma es positivo. No sé quién le realizó la vasectomía, pero por las pruebas que hemos recibido, es evidente que no fue del todo exitosa. Eso no significa que el cirujano fuera incompetente, es que… como sin duda se lo habrá explicado en su momento, existe un uno por ciento de fracaso en el procedimiento. Por eso insistimos en realizar una prueba de recuento de esperma tres meses después de la operación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Pero realicé tres recuentos en Italia y todos salieron negativos. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades positivas después de tres lecturas negativas?

—Aún menos probables —afirmó el doctor Sarutobi—. La mitad de los fracasos tienen lugar en los primeros tres meses desde la operación, pero el resto puede producirse hasta cinco años después.

Sintió un sudor frío.

Era padre.

Algo que jamás había tenido intención de que pasara, había pasado.

Era padre de un niño de tres años.

¿Qué había hecho?

El doctor apoyó los codos en el escritorio.

—Siempre puede repetir el procedimiento. Puedo remitirlo a un excelente cirujano.

—Sí —aceptó Sasuke sin titubeos—. Me gustaría que lo hiciera. Quiero que se lleve a cabo lo antes posible.

El doctor frunció el ceño.

—Era bastante joven cuando se le realizó. ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora…? —Miró sus notas—. Sólo treinta y tres. Parece muy decidido. ¿Quiere hablarlo primero con un profesional, como un consejero o un psicólogo?

—No, hace mucho tiempo que tomé la decisión de que no quiero tener hijos.

El doctor escribió algo en el bloc de notas, arrancó la hoja, la introdujo en un sobre y se lo entregó a Sasuke.

—Esperemos que esta vez funcione —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Sí —Sasuke se puso de pie—. Gracias por su tiempo.

—¿Cómo ha ido hoy la guardería, cariño? —preguntó Sakura mientras metía a Sora en su baño de la tarde.

Sora adelantó levemente el labio inferior mientras se acomodaba entre las burbujas.

—Suzume me quitó mi coche, uno de mis favoritos.

—Eso es terrible, cariño. ¿Las señoritas Bennett o Fielding te lo devolvieron?

Movió la cabeza y encorvó los hombros pequeños.

—No.

—Hablaré con ellas mañana —prometió—. Quizá Suzume no tiene muchos juguetes y realmente le gustó jugar con los tuyos.

—Ya no quiero ir allí —dijo con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos negros mientras la miraba—. Quiero venir a trabajar contigo.

—Cariño, sabes que eso es imposible. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces.

Formó otro mohín y suspiró.

—Lo sé…

Respiró hondo para prepararse.

—Sora, ¿recuerdas que te dije que no tenías papá, como tienen tus primos Ayame, Daisuke y Ami?

Él asintió con gesto solemne.

—Bueno… —se humedeció los labios y alzó un puñado de burbujas, observando cómo permanecían suspendidas en la palma de su mano—. Bueno, la cuestión es que… —el sonido del timbre cortó el resto de la frase. Quitando el tapón de la bañera, alzó al pequeño en brazos, envolviéndolo en la toalla, y dijo con voz fuerte—: Ya va.

—¿Quién es, mamá? —Le preguntó mientras ella se afanaba en secarlo lo mejor posible al tiempo que iba a la puerta—. ¿Vamos a cenar pizza otra vez?

—No, cariño. No es el repartidor de la pizza. Es… Es…

—¿Una sorpresa? —preguntó entusiasmado—. ¿Qué sorpresa?

—Eh… No estoy segura… Podría ser la señora West. Quizá haya vuelto a quedarse sin leche.

Sakura abrió, sabiendo ya quién era, porque lo había sentido en cada célula de su cuerpo nada más sonar el timbre.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, cuyos ojos se posaron de inmediato en el niño que se movía en sus brazos.

Experimentó un torrente tan grande de dolor, pánico y culpa que no creyó posible mantenerse erguido. Trató de hablar, pero por alguna razón su garganta se negó a responder. Tragó saliva media docena de veces pero siguió sin poder hablar.

—¿Quién es, mami? —preguntó Sora con un susurro.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con ojos directos y desafiantes.

—Es tu padre, Sora.

El pequeño frunció la nariz y la volvió a mirar.

—¿No está muerto, como Tinkles, el gato de la señora West?

—No, cariño, no está muerto. Está muy vivo.

El silencio reinó hasta que el pequeño le susurró a su madre:

—¿Habla?

Sakura sonrió a pesar de la tensión del momento, y al mirar a Sasuke, vio que también él lo había hecho.

—Hola, Sora —dijo él, sin saber si inclinarse y darle un beso.

¿Qué se hacía en esos tiempos con los niños?

No lo sabía.

Con el paso de los años, había evitado a los niños de cualquier edad, sabiendo que hacía que se sintiera peor acerca de la decisión que se había visto obligado a tomar.

—Hola… —saludó el pequeño con una sonrisa tímida pero encantadora—. ¿Te gustan los coches?

Sasuke sintió un aguijonazo interior.

—Sí… sí, me encantan los coches. Tengo varios.

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron y Sasuke no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que eran del color exacto que los suyos.

—Yo tengo «vente» —anunció Sora con orgullo.

—Veinte, cariño —corrigió Sakura—. ¿Recuerdas cómo va después de diez? Once, doce, trece, catorce…

—¡Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte! —exclamó Sora.

—Desde luego son muchos coches —indicó Sasuke, luchando aún por mostrarse ecuánime.

—Mmm… quizá deberías pasar —invitó Sakura al notar que una vecina que no le caía especialmente bien se demoraba en la escalera.

—Gracias —entró y cerró a su espalda.

—¿Nos disculpas mientras voy a ponerle el pijama a Sora? Estaba dándose un baño cuando llamaste al timbre.

—Lo siento —dijo, sintiéndose inusualmente incómodo—. Tal vez debería haber telefoneado primero.

Sakura se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho. Pero al mirarlo, supo que la noticia debería haberlo aturdido. Era evidente que no había esperado que le demostraran que se había equivocado.

Experimentó una combinación desconcertante de emociones: resentimiento, pesar, odio, amor…

Decidió que ya no lo amaba más. ¿Cómo amarlo? Había sufrido demasiado como resultado de su falta de confianza. No iba a dejar que le sucediera una segunda vez.

—¿Puedo ponerme mi pijama de carreras? —preguntó Sora mientras se lo llevaba del salón.

—Claro que sí. Lo lavé ayer.

—No le dirás a papá que a veces mojo la cama, ¿verdad, mami? —preguntó con otro susurro, aunque su vocecita se oyó de todas maneras.

—No —afirmó—. No si tú no quieres que lo haga.

Sasuke supo que era su culpa que en ese momento se sintiera aislado. Al menos debería haberle brindado el beneficio de la duda. Podría haber repetido las pruebas. Incluso podría haber comprobado las estadísticas en Internet. Lo había hecho después de salir de la consulta del doctor, avergonzado por no haber pensado antes en ello.

Lo sacudió hasta el fondo de su alma no haber considerado ni una sola vez los sentimientos de Sakura acerca de estar embarazada con veintitrés años. En esos tiempos era una edad que se consideraba joven, cuando la mayoría de las mujeres se dedicaba a lanzar su carrera antes de pensar en establecerse. No sólo había sido joven, sino que acababa de graduarse como diseñadora de interiores. Y él la había echado a la calle de noche, en un país extranjero, embarazada y sola.

No le extrañaba que aún lo odiara.

Posó la vista en una fotografía en una mesita lateral y la alzó. La emoción le atenazó el pecho. Era evidente que la habían sacado el día que salió del hospital después de dar a luz a Sora.

Sakura lo sostenía en brazos, un bultito pequeño de color azul, visible el estómago aún hinchado, los pechos más plenos que lo normal y su mirada llena de amor mientras contemplaba al recién nacido. Pero también había tristeza en su sonrisa.

«Deberías haber estado allí», atronó en su cerebro una voz llena de acusación. «Te perdiste el nacimiento de tu propio hijo por arrogancia, ignorancia y prejuicio».

Habían pasado tres años completos.

No había estado presente ni un momento en la vida de su hijo. No había visto la primera ecografía, no había presenciado el momento del nacimiento, oído el primer grito del pequeño, jamás había despertado por la noche con los gritos de hambre que sólo un bebé es capaz de emitir con tanto fervor. Se lo había perdido todo, y el único culpable era él mismo.

Sakura se había enfrentado a la situación sola, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder compensárselo, ni tampoco a Sora.

Pero quería hacerlo.

Santo cielo, quería… aunque había varios obstáculos en el camino.

El primero era averiguar si Sora estaba sano. Desde luego lo parecía.

Pero Kin también lo había estado, hasta que su mundo se había vuelto del revés.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***joseitzel***_

_***anakaren020697***_

_***Euyin***_

_***Harumigirl***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Nadeshko***_

_***Adagio10***_

_***cassandramalfoy***_

_***anachand7***_

_***EllyXTaemin Love SasuSaku***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Nuniita***_

_***Hebika***_ (Espero que se hayan aclarado tus dudas con este capi, cualquier cosa a las ordenes)

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 10**_

Sakura condujo a su hijo de la mano de regreso al salón. Sasuke se hallaba de pie de espaldas a ellos, con una fotografía en la mano, y al oír sus pisadas, volvió a dejarla en la mesita y los miró.

—Sora quiere darte las buenas noches —dijo ella con mirada indescifrable.

Miró al pequeño y el dolor en su pecho le resultó tan insoportable que sintió ganas de llorar, como había hecho de forma incontrolada en el funeral de Kin.

—¿Puedo llamarte papi? —preguntó Sora, parpadeando.

—Por supuesto —se puso en cuclillas ante él—. Pero en Italia, de donde vengo yo, los niños llaman papa a sus padres. ¿Puedes decirlo?

—Papa —repitió Sora con una sonrisa con hoyuelos—. ¿Está bien?

Sasuke alargó la mano y tocó a su hijo por primera vez. La apoyó en el hombro del pequeño, pero, ansiando un contacto mayor, luego la posó en la curva de la mejilla pequeña.

—Perfecto, hijo mío —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—¿Me arroparás en la cama y me leerás un cuento? —preguntó el niño… y entonces, mirando brevemente a su madre como si le pidiera permiso, añadió—: A mami no le importará. Ella siempre está cansada después de trabajar y a veces se salta unas páginas. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero sí me doy cuenta.

Sasuke sonrió a pesar del dolor. Kin había sido igual. Le había bastado con oír un cuento una vez para memorizarlo palabra por palabra.

—Claro, me gustaría mucho —repuso—. Siempre que a tu madre no le importe.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

—No —intentó no sonreír—. No me importa en absoluto.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sasuke le leía un cuento acerca de un tejón australiano y un equidna, y cómo lograban mantener una amistad viable a pesar de sus muchas diferencias.

Al regresar al salón, Sakura se hallaba sentada con una revista en las manos, con las gafas de lectura sobre el puente de la nariz, que le daba ese aire estudioso e intelectual que siempre le había resultado tan increíblemente sexy.

Ella alzó la vista y se quitó las gafas.

—¿Se ha dormido?

—Sí —se sentó frente a ella, y notó que era un sillón especialmente incómodo. Un muelle se le clavaba en el glúteo izquierdo y tuvo que moverse varias veces para evitar su aguijón insistente.

El silencio amenazó con detener toda comunicación, pero tenía cosas que decir y no quería que pasara más tiempo.

—¿El pequeño está bien? —preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

—Sí… casi siempre.

Se adelantó en el sofá y eso liberó el muelle suelto haciéndole comprender la ironía de la situación. Sakura se había matado por cuidar de su hijo decorando áticos que valían millones mientras ella vivía en un apartamento diminuto con muebles que parecían sacados de donaciones de Kibaeficencia.

Carraspeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «casi siempre»? —inquirió con voz ronca.

—Sasuke, tiene tres años —expuso con pragmatismo—. Ha sufrido numerosos resfriados e indisposiciones estomacales. Es un niño… se ponen enfermos todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo de enfermo?

Frunció el ceño ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—No lo suficiente como para hospitalizarlo, aunque una vez estuvo cerca.

—¿Qué pasó en esa ocasión?

Tuvo que esforzarse para mantenerle la mirada penetrante.

—Sufrió una infección de pecho seria —contestó—. Le costaba respirar y los antibióticos tardaron un tiempo en hacerle efecto. Los primeros que le recetó el médico le causaron una reacción alérgica.

—¿Pero no fue hospitalizado?

—No. No fui a trabajar y lo traté en casa con un antibiótico alternativo. Se puso bien en una semana. Fue un invierno duro. Casi todo el mundo padeció el mismo virus.

—¿Es especialmente susceptible a las infecciones de pecho?

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en las madres de la guardería.

—No —respondió al final—. No más que la media infantil. ¿Por qué haces estas preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me he perdido tres años de su vida. Sólo intento llenar los vacíos.

—Podrías haber estado aquí desde el primer momento, pero elegiste no creerme. ¿He de entender que el doctor que viste confirmó mi versión de los acontecimientos?

Él suspiró.

—Sí. Ha quedado confirmada. Es raro, pero en ocasiones sucede. He tenido una unión espontánea de mis conductos deferentes.

—¿Necesitas una prueba de ADN que te confirme que Sora es tu hijo y no de otro hombre?

Sasuke se sintió avergonzado de reconocer que lo había pensado… pero nada más ver a su hijo había sabido que era suyo.

—No —repuso sin mirarla a los ojos—. No será necesario. Poseo toda la información que necesito —«por ahora», añadió para sus adentros. En algún momento habría que someterlo a una prueba de ADN, pero no por la causa que ella creía—. Sakura… —se pasó una mano por el pelo y la miró—. Me gustaría hablar del papel que quiero desempeñar en la vida de Sora ahora que sé que es mío.

«Aquí viene», pensó con un nudo de pánico en el estómago.

—Sólo tiene tres años —dijo, mirándolo con ojos fríos—. Espero que no pretendas que vaya y venga como un paquete entre Sydney y Milán varias veces al año. Porque no lo permitiré.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No pensaba en algo así, al menos no por ahora. Para empezar, es demasiado joven para estar sin su madre, y por otro lado…

Suspiró y se puso de pie. Sakura lo observó recoger la fotografía del hospital y estudiarla durante unos segundos interminables. Su cara era una máscara inescrutable; sin embargo, le pareció ver una capa de humedad en sus ojos al volver a dejar el marco donde estaba y mirarla.

—Háblame de él —pidió con una voz en absoluto parecida a la suya—. Cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura no sabía bien por dónde empezar. No quería sobrecargarlo con culpabilidad, pero tampoco quería que pensara que había sido un paseo tener a su hijo sin apoyo emocional ni financiero.

—Es un niño adorable —comenzó—. Nació a las once de la mañana y pesó tres kilos doscientos gramos. Es muy avanzado para su edad; caminó con diez meses y con dieciocho pronunció frases completas, algo poco usual en los niños. Por lo general son más lentos con el lenguaje. Le encantan los coches, como puedes ver, y los animales. Ojalá hubiera podido darle más que lo que le he dado, pero… Bueno, le di lo que pude cuando pude.

—Hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance —afirmó—. Me sorprende que hayas conseguido lo que has alcanzado al tiempo que criabas a un niño pequeño.

—No siempre fue fácil —reconoció—. Pero mi madre pasó por lo mismo, de modo que, más o menos, sabía lo que me esperaba.

Observó su expresión torturada. Verlo aceptar finalmente a Sora como su hijo había sido tan conmovedor que la había hecho llorar. Tardaría unos días, quizá semanas, en darse cuenta de lo que de verdad se había perdido hasta el momento en la vida de su hijo. Resultaba obvio que se encontraba muy afectado por la comprensión de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

—Quiero un papel activo en su vida —anunció Sasuke—. Sé que te costará aceptarlo, pero ahora quiero ser un padre de verdad para él.

No respondió; simplemente lo miró con incertidumbre y temor. A Sasuke no le extrañó. Sólo una pared lo separaba del hijo al que había traicionado por mostrarse tan obstinado en que Sakura le había mentido.

Habían pasado, tres años de la vida de Sora, y cada día contenía mil recuerdos a los que jamás tendría acceso. Habían desaparecido para siempre; la niñez del único hijo que jamás tendría se había evaporado.

Pero en ese momento estaba ahí y debía preparar a Sakura para la carga de conocimiento que había insensibilizado su alma tanto tiempo atrás. Sin duda quedaría destrozada al averiguar que Sora podía tener una enfermedad mortal. ¿Qué padre no lo estaría?

Después de dejar que el silencio se prolongara unos segundos, anunció:

—Estaba pensando que podríamos casarnos lo antes posible.

Los ojos se le desencajaron por la sorpresa… ¿o por la furia? Él no lo supo.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo con la boca tan tensa que parecía como si se la hubieran cosido—. ¿Qué has dicho?

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Que podríamos casarnos.

—¿Por qué motivo?

No le gustó el tono de su voz, pero continuó de todos modos.

—Tenemos un hijo —expuso—. El tiene una madre pero le ha faltado un padre durante los tres primeros años de su vida. Estoy preparado para asumir ese papel y hacer lo que esté en mi mano para compensárselo.

—Jamás podrás compensárselo —espetó ella con veneno en los ojos—. Ya dispones de tu prueba, pero ¿dónde estabas cuando tanto él como yo te necesitábamos? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que puedes entrar en nuestras vidas después de una prueba y de repente convertirte en padre del año?

—Tengo algunos derechos, ¿no? —arguyó, a pesar de que comprendía la postura de ella—. Sé que no planeé que esto sucediera, pero pasó, y estoy preparado para encarar las consecuencias.

—No quiero casarme contigo. Sólo me lo pides por Sora. ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?

—Tus sentimientos o los míos no cuentan —indicó—. Intento hacer lo mejor para el niño.

—Pareces haber olvidado una cosa —le lanzó una mirada centelleante—. Te odio por lo que me hiciste, Sasuke.

—Por Dios espero que no le hayas transmitido eso a mi hijo —manifestó en el silencio cargado.

Sakura no había esperado eso. Parecía sinceramente preocupado por Sora. Hizo que se sintiera avergonzada de no haber antepuesto los sentimientos y las necesidades de su pequeño en esa situación tan complicada.

—No… —susurró—. Claro que no.

—Pero le dijiste que estaba muerto.

—Sí. Pensé que era lo mejor. Mi padre abandonó a mi madre antes de que yo naciera. Ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas para darnos a mi hermana y a mí lo que necesitábamos. Sabía que no podía llegar a casa y anunciar que estaba embarazada de un hombre que se negaba a aceptar la existencia de mi bebé. Me sentí tan angustiada que les conté a Karin y a mi madre que el padre había muerto en un accidente de tráfico. Pareció creíble.

—¿Le contaste a alguien la verdad?

Movió la cabeza y bajó la vista a sus manos.

—No hasta el otro día, cuando te presentaste en el estudio. Antes de eso, varias veces me sentí tentada, en particular con Ino, pero no vi qué sentido podía tener. Tú habías rechazado toda responsabilidad. No veía que eso pudiera cambiar en un futuro previsible.

Volvió a mesarse el pelo.

—Si tan sólo me hubieras enviado una o dos fotos —dijo con pesar—. No me habría quedado más alternativa que observarlas y darme cuenta.

—De modo que ahora es mi culpa por no haber insistido más, ¿verdad?

Sasuke reaccionó como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—No, no estoy diciendo eso. Sólo que… —no acabó la frase. No sabía qué palabras elegir. Deseaba poder reescribir el pasado. Desearía haber sido capaz de manifestarle cuatro años atrás el amor que sentía por ella, pero la carga unida a ese amor se lo había impedido. Desearía poder decirle en ese momento que su mundo relativamente seguro podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

Y era su culpa.

—No puedo creer que tengas la audacia de presentarte aquí y esperar que siga tus planes como si los últimos cuatro años no hubieran existido —soltó ella.

—Comprendo tú renuencia, pero yo pienso en nuestro hijo. Merece algo mejor que esto.

Los ojos de Sakura centellearon.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso sugieres que no hago un trabajo adecuado en su educación?

Estudió la sala antes de volver a posar la vista en el rostro combativo de ella.

—Es un apartamento pequeño. Hay que subir tres tramos de escaleras, y hasta donde he podido ver, carece de aire acondicionado. No es lugar para un niño pequeño.

—El aire acondicionado se averió hace un par de semanas —explicó—. El casero aún no ha podido arreglarlo. Además, no puedo permitirme el lujo de alquilar una casa con un jardín, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría. Ya tengo suficientes facturas que pagar tratando de dirigir un negocio propio.

—Yo me ocuparé de todos tus gastos, Sakura —dijo—. Pagaré cualquiera de tus préstamos y tus tarjetas de crédito. También me encargaré de que apunten el nombre de Sora en la escuela a la que te gustaría que asistiera cuando tenga la edad suficiente.

Lo observó con ojos entrecerrados y habló con tono sarcástico.

—Perdona si me equivoco, pero ¿percibo una lista de condiciones vinculada a esa oferta tan generosa?

—Sólo la que ya conoces —expuso—. Cásate conmigo.

—No —aseveró con determinación.

—No me hagas recurrir a medios más contundentes, Sakura —dijo con creciente frustración—. Me esfuerzo en ser paciente y comprensivo contigo. Una vez tuvimos una buena relación. Podríamos esforzarnos en volver a tenerla por el bien de Sora.

Lo miró con desdén.

—¿Piensas que por presentarte aquí y ofrecerme matrimonio todo va a salir bien como por arte de magia? ¿En qué planeta has estado viviendo? Nos odiamos, Sasuke. No veo que eso vaya a cambiar por ponernos unas alianzas y sonreír a la cámara.

—Comprendo que tienes todos los motivos para odiarme —dijo él—. Pero por el bien de Sora, he de pedirte que, por favor, intentes controlar esos sentimientos. No quiero que crezca en un entorno hostil.

—No voy a casarme contigo.

—Sólo lo dices porque quieres castigarme.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, lo digo porque es la verdad. Mis disculpas si a tu ego le cuesta aceptarlo… pero no, gracias.

Fue hacia ella y la sujetó por los brazos.

—Escúchame, Sakura —espetó sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Te casarás conmigo o arruinaré tu negocio. Suplicarás en la calle para conseguir tu siguiente comida, te lo garantizo.

Los ojos de ella ardieron con odio.

—Si me arruinas a mí, estarás arruinando a tu propio hijo. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

—Dispongo de la clase de contactos legales que me garantizarán la plena custodia de Sora —expuso con dureza—. Lo verás sólo cuando yo diga que puedes hacerlo.

Sakura sintió que los dedos fríos de la desesperación le estrujaban las entrañas.

Lo había subestimado.

Tenía el dinero para hacer lo que quisiera. Si se concentraba en arruinarla, podía lograrlo. Si quería la plena custodia de Sora, la obtendría. El único modo de detenerlo sería hacer lo que él quería que hiciera.

Pero casarse con un hombre al que en una ocasión había amado con todo su corazón, sólo para ser rechazada de forma tan cruel e injusta, era más de lo que podía soportar. Si permitía que la obligara a un matrimonio sin amor, ¿qué daño le causaría a ella?

Por no mencionar a Sora, quien sin duda percibiría la enemistad entre sus padres. Era un niño muy sensible e inteligente y poco a poco eso socavaría su autoestima.

Lentamente volvió a mirarlo.

—No me obligues a hacer esto, Sasuke. ¿De verdad quieres que te odie aún más?

—Es una clase de odio extraño, ¿no crees? Tus ojos arden con él, pero tu cuerpo arde con otra cosa.

Sakura fue cada vez más consciente del calor del cuerpo de él contra el suyo y del aliento que le acariciaba la cara. Con gesto nervioso se humedeció los labios a medida que la boca de Sasuke bajaba lenta e inexorablemente hacia la suya.

El primer contacto de los labios fue como una explosión de materiales inflamables. La sangre atronó en sus oídos al sentir el deslizamiento sensual de la lengua de él sobre la unión de su boca, demandando acceso.

Se lo dio sin vacilación, abriendo los labios con un hondo suspiro de placer a medida que la lengua le invadía la boca con sinuosos movimientos de absoluta destreza. Sintió como si fuera una antorcha viviente. Los pechos pesados y hormigueantes, las piernas flojas, la columna derretida, hasta que al final lo agarró con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a medida que el beso se tornaba intensamente sexual.

Él le mordisqueó el labio inferior y ella lo imitó, pero con algo más de fuerza. Sasuke emitió un gemido ronco y Sakura volvió a morderlo, aunque más suave en esa ocasión, succionándole la lengua y tirando de ella hasta que él recobró el control y comenzó a provocarla con movimientos de entrada y retirada.

Sakura supo que debía ponerle fin a eso antes de derretirse a sus pies. Ya podía sentir el rocío de deseo entre las piernas que amenazaba con desbordarla.

Se apartó de su abrazo y respiró hondo hasta que logró un vestigio de serenidad.

—No… no deberías haber hecho eso —dijo, irritada porque su voz sonara tan jadeante.

Los ojos de él todavía ardían con deseo al mirarla.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

Lo miró furiosa.

—Tú ya lo sabes.

—Hace tres días estábamos involucrados, así que no veo el problema.

—Sólo me involucré contigo porque no tuve elección. Prácticamente me chantajeaste para meterme en tu cama.

—No hizo falta mucha presión para conseguirlo —replicó—. Hace que me pregunte cuántos hombres ha habido en tu vida desde que tú y yo rompimos.

Sakura tuvo ganas de abofetearlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba igual de enfadada consigo misma. Tal como él acababa de señalar, no había ofrecido mucha resistencia.

—Sé que te costará creerlo, pero no ha habido nadie desde que estuvimos juntos —reveló.

—¿Y qué me dices de Inuzuka?

—Jamás ha habido nada con Kiba. Para mí siempre ha sido como un hermano.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿O sea, que no ha habido nadie?

—No. Ser madre soltera complica mucho tener citas. Decidí que representaba demasiado esfuerzo —lo estudió antes de añadir—: Probablemente a un hombre como tú le resultará difícil entenderlo, pero en ningún momento consideré abortar.

Sasuke suspiró para sus adentros. Uno de los motivos por los que se había hecho una vasectomía era para prevenir que cualquiera de sus amantes tuviera que enfrentarse a una decisión tan agónica.

—¿Fue un embarazo difícil? —inquirió tras una breve pausa.

—Fue difícil estar sola. Quería compartir toda la experiencia con… con alguien, pero eso no fue posible.

—Si entonces hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora —musitó él.

La expresión de ella se endureció al instante.

—Sin duda habrías insistido en que abortara, ¿verdad? Lo último que querías era quedar atado a una esposa y a un hijo. Desde entonces lo has repetido varias veces. Cuando te conocí llevabas la vida de un playboy, y aún la llevas; siempre sospeché que sólo fui una distracción temporal para ti, porque si hubiera sido otra cosa, nunca habrías dudado de mí.

—Ya no podemos cambiar el pasado, Sakura —indicó—. Tenemos un hijo que necesita a sus dos padres. Casarnos es nuestra única opción. No me conformaré con otra cosa.

Ella no se molestó en ocultar su desdén.

—Hace unos días no estabas tan entusiasmado con el matrimonio y los bebés.

La miró con dureza.

—No habrá otros bebés. Quiero que desde el principio eso te quede claro.

Reinó un silencio tenso.

—¿Y si ya estoy embarazada? —preguntó.

La comisura de la boca de él mostró un tic.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no tomas la píldora?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Como ya te he dicho… no me he acostado con nadie desde que estuve contigo.

Lo observó ir de un lado a otro de la sala con una expresión que no pudo identificar.

Cuando al fin volvió a mirarla, estaba pálido.

—Si ha sucedido… —tragó saliva con dificultad— entonces nos ocuparemos de ello. ¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de recordar en qué punto de su ciclo se hallaba.

—Me toca en unos días —expuso, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—He arreglado para que me vuelvan a hacer la vasectomía —reveló—. Ni tendré que quedar ingresado.

Sakura sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago.

—Pides demasiado, Sasuke —musitó—. Quiero tener otro hijo. No quiero que Sora crezca sin un hermano o una hermana.

La mandíbula de él se veía tirante.

—Pues yo no quiero otro hijo. No quise el que tengo, pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Lo miró indignada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sora es un ser vivo. Es la personita más valiosa del mundo para mí. Es de tu propia sangre, por el amor de Dios. Hasta ya ha empezado a quererte.

Él se mesó el pelo y, con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta.

—Sí… sí, lo sé, pero no albergaba la intención de tener… descendencia. Creía haber hecho todo lo posible para impedirlo, pero, de algún modo…

—¿Por qué, Sasuke? —quiso saber con voz ronca y baja—. ¿Por qué te muestras tan determinado en esto?

—No quiero infligirle sufrimiento alguno a nadie, y menos a un niño.

—Pero ¿por qué vas a hacer eso? —preguntó desconcertada—. Tienes tanto que ofrecerle a un niño.

—Sólo tengo dinero —volvió a mirarla—. Créeme, eso no es suficiente.

Frunció el ceño al ver una sombra fugaz de dolor pasar por sus ojos.

—El dinero no es lo importante, lo que cuenta es el amor.

—Ya vuelves a usar esa palabra —sonrió con gesto de burla.

—No quiero casarme con un hombre que no es capaz de amar —indicó—. ¿Qué clase de padre serías si ni siquiera puedes manifestarle tu amor a tu esposa y a tu hijo? No es normal.

—Cuando nos casemos, serás mi esposa en todos los sentidos de la palabra, Sakura, de modo que eso lo hará muy normal… muy normal.

—¿Y si no acepto? —Alzó un poco la barbilla.

La mandíbula de él se puso más rígida.

—Sabes que tengo el poder para llevar a cabo lo que amenacé hacer.

—Sí, y la falta de moralidad para hacerlo —soltó—. No puedo soportar la idea de estar atada a ti indefinidamente. No se me ocurre nada peor.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que permaneceríamos casados indefinidamente —repuso él.

Trató de no mostrar cómo la había afectado esa declaración. Pero no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, y en esa ocasión notó el sabor de la sangre.

—Quiero que Sora lleve legalmente mi apellido —agregó Sasuke—. El mejor modo para ello es que te cases conmigo. El matrimonio continuará el tiempo que yo considere necesario.

—¿Necesario para qué? —preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

—Me reuniré contigo mañana a las diez en punto de la mañana en el viejo edificio del Hotel Arlington para hablar del acuerdo. Mientras tanto, depositaré fondos en tu cuenta bancaria que cubrirán los préstamos de tu negocio y cualquier otra deuda que puedas tener.

Lo observó abrir la puerta para marcharse, con la protesta encerrada en su boca.

Desde allí, giró para mirarla.

—No pienses en rechazar mi oferta de matrimonio, Sakura —añadió—. Si lo hicieras, no obraría a favor de los intereses de Sora.

—¿Y qué pasa con mis intereses? —preguntó—. ¿Los has tenido en cuenta en algún momento en tu plan de jugar a las familias felices?

La mirada de él pareció velarse.

—Intento hacer lo que está a mi alcance para compensarte por lo que sufriste —indicó con tono grave—. Cometí un error que probablemente lamente el resto de mi vida.

—Estás a punto de cometer otro —manifestó—. Casarte conmigo no va a solucionar nada… en todo caso, sólo empeorará las cosas.

—Se te recompensará bien por tus esfuerzos.

Lo miró furiosa.

—No me insultes ofreciéndome desagradables cantidades de dinero… ¿o es así como compras ahora el afecto femenino?

La expresión de él no cambió, pero los nudillos se le pusieron blancos al apretar el pomo de la puerta.

—Te veré mañana. Si no apareces, entonces no me quedará otra elección que dar por hecho que no sólo arriesgas tu negocio, sino también a tu hijo.

Sakura quiso tener la última palabra, pero él cerró la puerta antes incluso de que pudiera pensar en ella.

…_**¿**__**CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***roo r b***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Sasusaku fr***_

_***NAZH054***_

_***Guest* **_(2)

_***Antotis***_ (2)

_***Nadeshko***_

_***Adagio10***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***paOtakuu***_

_***DaYris***_

_***Harumigirl***_

_***Euyin***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***kathy***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 11**_

—No puedo creer que nos mintieras todos estos años —dijo su hermana Karin por el teléfono aquella noche—. No sé qué le voy a decir a Kabuto cuando llegue a casa. Vi ese artículo en el diario y de inmediato llamé a mamá. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

Sakura miró al cielo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Karin.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó su hermana—. Kabuto y yo somos conocidos. Durante años le he dicho a todo el mundo que eras una doliente madre soltera y ahora me entero de que has estado mintiendo acerca del padre de tu hijo. Me siento tan traicionada.

Apretó los dientes unos momentos, y ese acto hizo que pensara en su cuñado, odontólogo.

—No era mi intención hacerte daño, pero trataba de hacer lo que consideraba mejor…

—¿Cuándo podremos conocerlo? —Cortó Karin—. ¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche? Puedo pedirle a nuestra ama de llaves que prepare una cena especial.

—Sasuke es un hombre muy ocupado —indicó Sakura—. No tendrá tiempo de exhibirse para conocer a todos mis parientes.

—Serán sus parientes una vez que os hayáis casado —señaló Karin.

Sakura carraspeó.

—No creo haber dicho que fuera a casarme con él.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, es el padre de tu hijo! —exclamó—. Tienes que casarte con él. ¿O no te lo ha pedido?

—Sí, lo ha hecho, pero no me gustan las condiciones.

—Escucha, Sakura, cuando te casas con un multimillonario, no piensas en las condiciones —expuso con el típico pragmatismo de la hermana mayor—. Aunque el matrimonio sólo dure un año, tendrás tu vida resuelta.

—No quiero tener mi vida resuelta. Quiero ser feliz.

—¿Sientes algo por él? —preguntó Karin.

Sakura lo pensó.

—Sí, pero no creo que sea la mejor manera de iniciar un matrimonio.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

—Que no estoy segura de lo que siento por él —respondió—. Es el padre de Sora, de modo que no puedo odiarlo, pero no quiero sentir lo que sentí por él antes.

—No tienes que amarlo para casarte con él —expuso Karin—. Muchos matrimonios sobreviven con mucho menos.

No pudo evitar pensar que su hermana hablaba por experiencia propia.

Karin siempre había mostrado una gran decisión acerca de su plan vital. A los quince años había redactado una lista, y cualquier hombre que no aprobara en todos los apartados, había sido sumariamente descartado como potencial marido.

Kabuto Yakushi había sido el primero en aparecer y satisfacer todas las exigencias de Karin, pero a veces se preguntaba si su hermana había salido ganando. A la hora de la noche en que la mayoría de las parejas estaría acurrucada en la cama, Karin la llamaba para charlar de cualquier cosa. Y siempre que le preguntaba dónde estaba Kabuto, su hermana respondía con desdén que operando a algún paciente privado. Sakura sentía ganas de preguntar cuántas muelas de juicio había en Sydney que extraer a las diez de la noche.

—¿Qué piensa Sora de él? —preguntó Karin.

—No estoy segura de que sea lo bastante mayor como para comprender lo que está pasando. Pero pareció disfrutar de verdad con la presencia de Sasuke aquí esta noche.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a verlo?

—Mañana —respondió—. Vamos a reunimos para repasar los diseños en los que he estado trabajando.

—Ése sí que va a ser un espaldarazo para tu carrera —dijo Karin—. He leído sobre el tema en el suplemento dominical. El nuevo hotel Uchiha Palazzo va a ser uno de los más lujosos que jamás se haya visto en Sydney.

—Sí, lo sé.

—No fastidies esta oportunidad, Sakura. Es la oportunidad de una vida. Piensa en lo que podría ofrecerle a Sora.

—Sólo deseo que lo quiera, eso es todo.

—¿Y a ti? —inquirió Karin—. ¿También deseas que te quiera?

Sakura suspiró.

—Es el sueño de cualquier chica, ¿no?

—Sí, pero a veces el amor no basta.

—Empiezas a sonar como Sasuke —manifestó—. Es cínico como el que más, pero sigo sin saber por qué.

—Te lo contará cuando esté listo —indicó Karin—. Son cosas de chicos. Odian revelar su vulnerabilidad.

—Jamás he visto a Sasuke como alguien que se permita ser vulnerable. Le gusta tener el control en todo momento y lugar.

—Entonces tendrás que quedarte a su lado hasta que se sienta lo bastante seguro como para hacerlo —indicó Karin—. Supongo que se habrá quedado aturdido al descubrir que era padre de un hijo que jamás había tenido la intención de tener.

—Lo sé. Comprendo lo duro que es para él, pero yo he tenido que enfrentarme sola a ello durante casi cuatro años. No estoy preparada para perdonarlo.

—No tienes que perdonarlo, simplemente casarte con él y dejar que lo demás se solucione por sí solo —aconsejó Karin—. Es lo único que se puede hacer.

—No quiere tener otro hijo.

—Oh… Bueno, entonces supongo que tendrás que aceptarlo. ¿Recuerdas lo duro que fue para mamá? Yo juré que jamás dejaría que me pasara a mí, y no lo he hecho. Necesitas aprovechar esta oportunidad mientras dispones de ella. Como lo tengas esperando demasiado, puede llegar a retirar su oferta.

—Sasuke no ofrece —soltó Sakura—. Exige.

—Cásate con él, Sakura —insistió Karin—. Merece la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Nunca se sabe, es posible que esta vez se enamore de ti.

—Sí, claro, como si eso pudiera pasar.

Lo vio en cuanto el Arlington apareció a la vista. Llevaba puesto un casco y se hallaba de pie junto a un hombre mucho más bajo, con atuendo similar y que dio por hecho que sería uno de los ingenieros contratados por Sasuke. Repasaban algunos planos, pero él alzó la vista como si hubiera sentido su presencia.

—Buenos días, cara —se quitó el casco y se inclinó para darle un beso fugaz en la boca antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar—. Barry, te presento a mi prometida, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, te presento a Barry Alder, mi ingeniero jefe.

Por cortesía, Sakura no tuvo más opción que aceptar que Sasuke se saliera con la suya, aunque la mirada encendida que le lanzó amenazó con derretir la vieja pintura de las paredes.

—Encantada de conocerte —esbozó una sonrisa rígida.

Barry Alder se quitó el casco y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vi el anuncio en el periódico esta mañana. Sasuke es un hombre afortunado. Felicidades por vuestro compromiso.

—Mmmm… gracias.

Sasuke le entregó a su ingeniero el casco mientras rodeaba la cintura de Sakura con un brazo y la atraía hacia él.

—Te dejaremos con los planos, Barry. Me llevo a Sakura a elegir un anillo de compromiso. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Sakura esperó hasta que el ingeniero se marchó para apartarse del abrazo.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —preguntó indignada—. No recuerdo haber aceptado casarme contigo.

Le capturó una de las manos y volvió a acercarla.

—No tienes ninguna elección, cara. Creía que lo habías entendido.

—No tengo intención de casarme contigo. No me importa cuántos comunicados de prensa des, no pienso inclinarme a tus órdenes como si careciera de mente propia.

—Dispones de una elección —explicó con suavidad—. O te casas conmigo o pierdes tu negocio y a tu hijo.

—No puedes hacer eso —aunque sabía que sí podía hacerlo y que lo haría si se veía presionado.

Los ojos de él se endurecieron.

—¿Crees que podrías vencerme en una batalla legal, Sakura? No tienes ni una sola posibilidad.

—Te has perdido tres años de la vida de tu hijo por tu seguridad arrogante —espetó—. ¿Cuánto más estás preparado para perder?

La miró largo rato.

—Estaremos trabajando y viviendo juntos en una semana —indicó—. Sería aconsejable airear cualquier resentimiento ahora.

—Necesitaría décadas para poder perdonarte.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me perdones. De hecho, no te estoy pidiendo nada. Te estoy diciendo lo que va a suceder y cuándo. Nos casaremos en una semana. He organizado una licencia especial. Sora y tú os trasladaréis mañana a mi casa en Double Bay, a partir de ese momento viviremos como marido y mujer.

—No voy a acostarme contigo.

Él mostró el vestigio de una sonrisa.

—Hace tres años tardé tres días en meterte en mi cama, y menos aún la segunda vez —explicó—. Ya sabe cómo son las cosas entre nosotros, cara. No te cierres a nada.

Sakura sintió que se ruborizaba por la vergüenza de cómo había respondido a él con desenfreno. No había ni una parte de su cuerpo que no se viera afectada por Sasuke.

Incluso en ese momento podía sentir el pulso desbocado en su perturbadora presencia.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó él.

—En la guardería. Lo recojo a las cinco y media.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No es un día más bien largo para que un niño se encuentre fuera?

—No tengo otra elección —espetó indignada—. No puedo permitirme el lujo de pagar a una niñera.

—Yo puedo arreglar eso por ti. ¿No ayudarían incluso unas pocas horas a la semana? El resto del tiempo me gustaría pasarlo con él. Necesito establecer mi relación con Sora.

—No puedes precipitar las cosas con un niño pequeño. Necesita tiempo para entender que eres su padre. Es algo importante para él.

—Es algo muy importante para mí —se pasó una mano por el pelo y añadió—: Dios sabe que todavía intento reconciliarme con ese hecho.

—Es tu problema —manifestó con una mueca—. Fuiste tú quien no me creyó cuando te dije que iba a tenerlo.

Sasuke miró esos ojos llenos de resentimiento y se preguntó si debería contarle por qué había evitado con tanto ahínco ser padre. Pero entonces recordó la expresión desolada en el rostro de su madre el día en que le dieron el diagnóstico de Kin.

No sería justo soltar esa carga en los hombros de Sakura en plena calle. Tendría que prepararla con cuidado para la mayor conmoción de su vida. No sabía muy bien cómo lo haría, pero tendría que hacerlo, y mejor temprano que tarde.

—No puedo cambiar mi reacción de entonces, Sakura. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, lo haría pero ahora debemos seguir adelante por el bien de Sora. Quiero ser un padre para él, un padre de verdad en todo el sentido de la palabra, y el único modo de poder hacerlo es siendo tu marido.

—¿A pesar de que no me ames? —preguntó con ojos súbitamente húmedos.

Él alargó la mano y con el dedo pulgar impidió la caída de la primera lágrima.

—Estoy dispuesto a aprender cómo ser un buen padre, cara, por lo tanto, ¿quién sabe?

Sakura respiró hondo entrecortadamente y él la apartó del polvo y de los escombros del solar del hotel. Sintió que su furia se ablandaba.

Quería estar furiosa con él.

Necesitaba estarlo para evitar…

Se sacudió mentalmente y caminó por la acera irregular junto a él. Ni siquiera iba a pensar en volver a amarlo. No se lo merecía por no confiar en ella.

Pero cuando se detuvieron ante un cruce lo miró a la profundidad de los ojos y sintió que otra capa de furia se evaporaba hasta que lo único que quedó fue su corazón desprotegido, anhelando lo que tal vez jamás pasara…

Aunque no había tenido la intención de seguir sus planes, unos minutos más tarde se encontró sentada en una joyería exclusiva con un diamante exquisito en el dedo.

—¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, pero…

—Nos lo llevamos —le dijo al joyero—. Y también las alianzas.

Lo observó firmar el resguardo de la tarjeta de crédito, y sintió un aleteo nervioso en el estómago al ver a los medios agrupados en el exterior con el fin de conseguir la primera fotografía y entrevista.

—No te preocupes, tesore mío —la ayudó a levantarse y le pasó un brazo por la cintura—. Yo me encargaré de la prensa. Sólo sonríe y parece feliz.

—Señor Uchiha —intervino primero uno de los tres reporteros televisivos—. Felicidades por su compromiso con Sakura Haruno. ¿Esto significa que va a quedarse en Sydney más tiempo que el planeado en un principio?

—Desde luego —sonrió con cortesía.

En ese momento una periodista mayor y de expresión firme adelantó el micrófono.

—¿Es verdad, señor Uchiha, que Sakura Haruno es la madre de su hijo de tres años? —inquirió—. ¿Un hijo del que había desconocido su existencia hasta hace una semana?

Sakura sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Sasuke de pie a su lado.

—Sí, lo es —respondió con parquedad—. Y ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que…

—¿Tiene algún comentario que hacer acerca del estado actual de salud de su hijo, señor Uchiha? —insistió la periodista.

Sakura lo miró confusa, pero la expresión de él era de una tensión inescrutable.

—No, ninguno, aparte de que es un pequeño muy saludable. Y ahora, si son tan amables de apartarse…

—Señorita Haruno —la periodista cambió de objetivo con fluidez consumada—. Debe de sentirse muy aliviada de que su hijo muestre una buena salud. ¿Temía que también él fuera portador?

Sakura sintió que palidecía y que le costaba respirar.

—Mmmm… ¿portador? —tartamudeó, buscando la ayuda de Sasuke, aunque sus facciones estaban más pétreas que las de una estatua. Entonces se volvió hacia la periodista con el corazón desbocado—. ¿Portador de… de qué?

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Sasusaku fr***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_ (2)

_***Adagio10***_

_***M-Chan***_

_***Nadeshko***_

_***msdupree22***_

_***anachand7***_

_***EllyXTaemin Love SasuSaku***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Nuniita***_

_***Harumigirl***_

_***poison girl 29***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 12**_

—Te lo iba a contar —dijo Sasuke al ayudarla a entrar en el coche unos minutos más tarde. Sakura abría y cerraba la boca, como había hecho desde que él la apartara de la prensa, con el pecho tan tenso que apenas podía respirar, menos aún emitir una palabra.

La periodista no se había inventado ni una palabra. Al parecer había descubierto más sobre el pasado de Sasuke Uchiha que la mujer que lo había amado y dado a luz a su hijo.

«Que aún lo ama», se corrigió. Se había estado engañando al querer creer otra cosa.

—No quería soltártelo de la manera en que lo ha hecho esa canalla de periodista —dijo con los dientes apretados mientras arrancaba—. Quería prepararte para la posibilidad de que Sora pudiera tener fibrosis cística como mi hermano Kin, o si no, que pudiera ser, como yo, un portador.

Sakura miró sus manos todavía temblorosas. La noticia la había atontado. No había esperado nada parecido. Siempre había pensado que Sasuke era un playboy por elección propia, un hombre que no quería tener lazo alguno en sus relaciones por motivos egoístas. Jamás pensó que pudiera existir otra explicación. No podía empezar a entender lo que habría sufrido al tomar la decisión de esterilizarse a una edad tan joven.

Era evidente que la pérdida de su hermano menor lo había destrozado. En todo el tiempo en que lo había conocido, no había mencionado ni una sola vez que tuviera un hermano, y menos que lo hubiera perdido por esa fatal enfermedad respiratoria.

—Mi hermano tenía tres años y medio cuando se le diagnosticó la enfermedad —explicó Sasuke en el silencio reinante—. Hasta ese momento, había estado más o menos sano. Pero a partir de ese entonces las cosas fueron cuesta abajo. Pasó casi toda su infancia en el hospital, y cuando no era así, se sometía en casa a los tratamientos de los fisioterapeutas que trataban de limpiarle los pulmones.

—Lo siento tanto… —susurró ella con voz quebrada—. Lo siento tanto…

—No hay nada que debas sentir. Yo debería habértelo contado antes. Durante muchos años no he hablado con nadie de la muerte de Kin, ni siquiera con mis padres. A ellos aún les afecta mucho. Kin se perdió su infancia debido a la enfermedad y su futuro debido a la muerte. Pasó cada día de su vida sufriendo mientras yo observaba impotente.

»No habría vacilado en cambiar mi posición con él —continuó con voz desgarrada—. Me sentía tan culpable por ser el hermano sano. Cuando los médicos sugirieron una prueba genética, experimenté una leve mejoría al averiguar que yo no me había librado por completo. Era portador.

—¿Por eso te sometiste…?

Ni siquiera aguardó que terminara de formular la pregunta.

—Sí. Decidí que no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Aunque ambos padres necesitan ser portadores para tener un hijo con fibrosis cística, no estaba preparado para ese riesgo. Ya había visto suficiente. Ninguno de mis padres sabía que eran portadores hasta que se lo diagnosticaron a Kin. Su matrimonio, que hasta ese momento había sido bastante firme, se desmoronó. Cada uno quería culpar al otro. Aún lo hacen.

—Pero no es culpa de nadie —afirmó ella—. ¿Cómo puede serlo? Es el modo en que cayeron los dados, nada más.

Él suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero también puedo entender cómo se siente cada uno. Es duro cuando eres portador de la marca genética de una enfermedad. Sólo quieres extirparla de tu vida, fingir que no está ahí.

—Y el único modo de hacerlo era eliminar cualquier posibilidad de llegar a ser padre —se mordió el labio.

—Sí —la miró—. Pero ahora soy padre.

Sakura rezó para sus adentros para no equivocarse.

—No creo que Sora la tenga, Sasuke. Está bien. Es un niño sano.

Él apretó las manos sobre el volante.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura? —inquirió—. Habrá que hacerle una prueba. Aunque no desarrolle la enfermedad, podría ser portador. De cualquiera de las dos maneras, debemos realizarle la prueba para saber con certeza a qué nos enfrentamos.

—¿Por eso insistes en casarte conmigo? —preguntó tras una breve pausa.

No contestó de inmediato.

—El matrimonio es nuestra única opción —dijo al final—. Le dará a Sora mi apellido, algo que para mí es importante por razones legales. Es y seguirá siendo mi único heredero.

Casi de forma furtiva, Sakura apoyó las manos en su estómago liso. Habían hecho el amor sin protección. Igual que cuatro años atrás, él había dado por hecho que no la necesitarían… sin embargo…

—Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera —continuó Sasuke—. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ahorrarte esa experiencia.

Ella apoyó una mano en su muslo y apretó con gentileza.

—No pasa nada, Sasuke —musitó—. Entiendo tu renuencia a contármelo antes, de verdad.

Le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y habló sin apartarla de ellos.

—No quiero perderlo, Sakura. Apenas acabo de comprender que es mío. Ya me he perdido tres años de su vida. No podría soportar volver a perderlo ahora.

Ella luchó contra las lágrimas mientras él le soltaba la mano.

—No dejaré que eso ocurra —juntó con fuerza los dedos sobre su regazo—. Nada ni nadie me va a arrebatar a mi hijo. Nada.

La miró con expresión sombría al tiempo que giraba hacia su propiedad.

—Suenas exactamente como mi madre —dijo mientras abría las puertas metálicas con el mando a distancia—. Pero Kin murió el día anterior a cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ni ella ni mi padre han llegado a recuperarse del todo de eso.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—Comeremos juntos, y luego quiero que recojamos a Sora y que pasemos la tarde y la noche con él. He arreglado que el médico pase por tu apartamento para tomarle unas muestras de sangre. Pensé que sería menos estresante para el pequeño que llevarlo al hospital. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto —se humedeció los labios secos—. Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta y cuando ella bajó, no le soltó la mano y la acercó.

—Nos casaremos al finalizar la semana. Sé que te lo digo con poca antelación, pero no quiero perder más tiempo.

—¿Tenemos que precipitar las cosas?

—Sé lo que sientes, pero no quiero que la prensa continúe sin parar con esto. Créeme, nos hostigarán sin piedad. Es una cuestión de intimidad personal. Además, tampoco quiero perderme otro momento de la vida de mi hijo. Lo quiero bajo mi techo y bajo mi protección. Mis padres querrán venir para conocerlo, pero no lo permitiré hasta que la atención de los medios se haya mitigado. Lo mejor será que nos casemos con rapidez y continuemos con nuestras vidas para que nos dejen en paz.

Sakura entendía la postura de Sasuke, pero sentía como si las cosas hubieran escapado a su control. Apenas unas horas atrás había tenido la firme convicción de que no se iba a dejar conducir a un matrimonio con él, y en ese momento…

Lo miró de reojo. Era un hombre profundo y complejo, en absoluto el playboy egoísta que había creído. Era un hombre responsable y cariñoso, profundamente herido por la cruel mano que le había repartido el destino.

Le abrió la puerta de la casa para que lo precediera.

—Se parece a él —musitó.

Ella sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Sora se parece a Kin?

—Sí —cerró la puerta y con un suspiró se apoyó en ella—. Si el otro día no hubiera visto tu salvapantallas, seguiría insistiendo en que era imposible que fuera mi hijo.

Se acercó, lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Al menos ya lo sabes —indicó—. Es lo único que importa.

Sasuke apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de Sakura.

—Sí —convino con el corazón atribulado—. Ahora lo sé.

—¿Está dormido? —preguntó Sakura, asomándose por la puerta del dormitorio de Sora después de haber acompañado al doctor a la puerta.

Sasuke se levantó, haciendo que la habitación pareciera pequeña con su presencia.

—Sí —repuso, cerrando el libro que le había estado leyendo—. Se quedó dormido en la primera página, pero yo seguí leyendo.

Sakura miró el título y frunció el ceño para sus adentros.

—Tal vez es un poco avanzado para él —dijo, indicando el ejemplar de El león, la bruja y el armario, de C.S. Lewis, que él sostenía en la mano.

Sasuke volvió a colocarlo en la estantería junto a los otros libros infantiles.

—Lo sé, pero a mi hermano le encantaba de niño, cuando ingresaba en el hospital durante largos períodos. Sólo pensé…

Dio un paso hacia él antes incluso de darse cuenta de que se había movido.

—Sasuke…

Giró para mirarla con expresión muy seria.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Sí… sí, lo sé.

La condujo fuera de la habitación, alargando la mano hacia el interruptor de la luz al mismo tiempo que ella y cubriéndosela con la suya.

Sakura lo miró en la semioscuridad, sintiendo como si el corazón fuera a estallarle en el pecho por el contacto de esos dedos largos y cálidos.

No la retiró cuando él la condujo al pequeño salón, donde se sentó en el sillón opuesto al sofá que ella ocupó.

—La prueba de ADN nos dirá si es portador o si tiene probabilidades de desarrollar la enfermedad —indicó en el silencio—. Necesitamos prepararnos para los resultados.

Sakura no podía soportar la idea de que su adorado hijito sufriera cualquier enfermedad, mucho menos una que no tenía cura en ese momento. Y la idea de que Sora fuera portador resultaba demasiado angustiante para el futuro del pequeño.

Sasuke se mesó el pelo.

—Tengo tantos remordimientos acerca de cómo he llevado la situación —dijo—. Comprendo que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que alguna vez llegues a perdonarme por dejarte cuando te dejé, pero te suplico que busques en tu interior un modo de intentarlo.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa.

—Te perdono, Sasuke —manifestó, sorprendida de su sinceridad.

Los ojos de él mostraron un destello de humedad y dio la impresión de que le costaba tragar saliva.

—No merezco un perdón tan rápido, Sakura. Deberías hacerme sufrir más por mis pecados.

Le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Creo que ambas partes han sufrido ya bastante sin necesidad de añadir más dolor. Quien importa ahora es Sora. Debemos concentrarnos en cuáles son sus necesidades ahora y en el futuro.

—Sí —suspiró, mirándose las manos—. Pase lo que pase… —calló en busca de control—. Quiero darte las gracias por haberlo tenido. Es una experiencia que había decidido tan firmemente no vivir… pero verlo riendo y sonriendo, me ha hecho comprender que mi vida se habría perdido algo muy precioso si el destino no hubiera intervenido como lo hizo.

—¿Crees que fue el destino? —preguntó ella.

Le dedicó el amago de una sonrisa.

—Conocerte aquel día en Milán fue el destino, ¿no? —inquirió—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lo recordaba muy bien… cómo había tropezado con algo en la acera y había caído de cabeza contra el cuerpo alto de Sasuke, que iba en la dirección contraria, quedándole la cara prácticamente enterrada en la entrepierna de él hasta que había logrado enderezarse con la ayuda de sus manos fuertes.

La sacudida instantánea de atracción la había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Le había sonreído avergonzada y con el estómago aleteándole lleno de mariposas cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí… —musitó, humedeciéndose los labios—. Lo recuerdo.

—La ceremonia será sencilla y se celebrará a las cinco de la tarde —indicó él tras una breve pausa.

—Comprendo —insegura de si había algo más que pudiera decir para detener el tren de alta velocidad de la determinación de Sasuke.

Intentaba compensar el tiempo perdido, pero ni una sola vez había mencionado lo que sentía por ella. Estaba claro que le importaba Sora, de lo contrario, ¿por qué habría insistido en proporcionarle la protección de su nombre?

En cuanto a lo que sentía por ella, seguía siendo un misterio. La deseaba, aunque la atracción física siempre resultaba menos complicada para los hombres que para las mujeres. Había sido así en su relación hacía cuatro años. Ella se había enamorado pero él no había manifestado la reciprocidad de esos sentimientos.

—También he organizado una cita con una modista y una sesión de peluquería y maquillaje. Yo me ocuparé de Sora mientras tú estás ocupada en eso.

—Pareces haber pensado en todo… —comentó algo ceñuda—. Pero ¿qué pasa con mi apartamento y todas mis cosas? Aún me quedan seis meses de contrato.

—Yo me encargaré del contrato —se puso de pie y miró alrededor del salón antes de añadir—: Aunque no da la impresión de que haya muchas cosas que trasladar. Mi equipo se dedicará a ello durante la ceremonia, para no molestaros a Sora o a ti.

Lo miró con cierta dosis de petulancia.

—No me queda mucho por hacer salvo aparecer en la iglesia a tiempo.

—He intentado facilitarte las cosas ocupándome de cada detalle, Sakura —indicó con cierta frustración en la voz—. Sería injusto esperar que organizaras una boda con tan poca antelación aparte tus compromisos laborales.

—Estás controlándolo todo como si fuera un títere que tiene que bailar cuando tú lo dices —aseveró al levantarse del sofá—. ¿Qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Él respiró hondo y se situó delante de ella.

—Sé que lo que quieres es lo mejor para Sora. Ésa ha sido tu máxima prioridad hasta ahora, ¿no?

Ella apretó los labios, bajó la vista y asintió.

—Sí. Sí, por supuesto que lo ha sido.

Sasuke le alzó el mentón con un dedo.

—Entonces, en eso estamos unidos, cara —afirmó—. ¿No es un buen punto desde el que iniciar un matrimonio?

—Sólo desearía… —vaciló un momento—. Sólo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes… ya sabes… entre nosotros.

La atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento delicado. Ella lo permitió de buen grado y los cuerpos entraron en contacto desde el pecho hasta los muslos. Se humedeció los labios y su cuerpo se encendió al recibir el calor que emanaba de los ojos de Sasuke.

—Te deseo como no he deseado a ninguna otra mujer —deslizó las manos para coronarle los pechos y acariciárselos hasta que ella comenzó a gemir en respuesta—. Te deseo ahora. Me dije que esperaría hasta que estuviéramos oficialmente casados, pero no puedo frenar este impulso de volver a tenerte en mis brazos. Todo el día he luchado contra él.

—Yo también lo he estado combatiendo —confesó ella—. Creía odiarte, pero… pero… no te…

Las manos de él se quedaron quietas.

—No quiero tu compasión —frunció el ceño—. No tienes que acostarte conmigo porque sientas pena de mí.

—No es eso —aseveró—. Te deseo tanto como tú pareces desearme a mí, quizá más.

Las manos de él le enmarcaron con delicadeza el rostro.

—No puedo darte lo que quieres, Sakura. No puedo darte lo que mereces. Has hablado del anhelo que tienes de otro hijo. Debes comprender que no puedo aceptar eso.

—Pero yo no soy portadora —expuso—. Sora está bien. Sé que lo está. Podríamos tener otro bebé, dos, y podrían encontrarse tan sanos como él.

Apartó las manos del rostro de ella.

—No. No permitiré que un hijo mío sufra como Kin.

_¡Me haré una prueba! Entonces comprobarás que está bien.

—Olvidas una cosa, Sakura —afirmó con voz atribulada—. No es cuestión de jugar a la ruleta rusa. Yo soy portador, Sora también podría serlo, igual que otro hijo que yo pueda generar. Existe un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que tenga un hijo que sea portador. No quiero eso en mi conciencia.

Lo miró desesperada.

—Pero… Pero yo ya podría estar embarazada.

La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si resulta que lo estás, ya nos ocuparemos de eso.

Ella se tragó el dolor que le atenazaba la garganta.

—¿No me estás pidiendo que… que…?

Él movió la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. Ésa es tu decisión, que yo apoyaré cualquiera que sea.

—No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke —aseveró con pasión—. Mi padre se lo pidió a mi madre y ella se negó. Hoy yo no estaría aquí si ella hubiera hecho lo que él tanto le insistió.

Volvió a enmarcarle el rostro y su mirada fue cálida.

—No te pediría algo semejante. Has sido valiente en seguir adelante con el embarazo de Sora. No tuviste el apoyo de nadie, pero si esta vez te encuentras embarazada, yo permaneceré a tu lado. Aunque mientras tanto, sólo te pido la oportunidad de ser un padre para mi hijo.

—No… no me interpondré en tu camino —musitó emocionada—. Quiero que estés aquí para él. De verdad que lo quiero.

—Entonces, ¿aceptarás casarte conmigo el próximo viernes?

—No puedo creer lo que te voy a decir, pero, sí, me casaré contigo.

—Espero que no lo lamentes, Sakura. Me encargaré de que no te falte nada si las cosas no funcionan.

—¿Quieres decir si… cuando nos divorciemos?

—Si algo le sucediera a Sora… —tragó saliva y continuó—: No querría que estuvieras atada a mí, como mi madre lo estuvo a mi padre, en un matrimonio sin amor y sin sentido.

Observó su rostro torturado y sintió que dentro de ella se evaporaba el último vestigio de furia que aún le quedaba.

—Quieres a Sora a pesar de que sólo lo conoces desde hace poco.

Apoyó la mano en la nuca de Sakura y la pegó contra su pecho.

—Sí —suspiró—. No pensé que fuera posible, ya que durante muchos años no me he permitido sentir más que un afecto superficial por cualquiera que entrara en mi vida.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Era eso lo que sentías por mí hace cuatro años… un afecto superficial?

Él no rehuyó su mirada.

—No —respondió—. Lo que sentía por ti era diferente.

—¿Me vas a decir qué era? —inquirió casi sin voz.

La alzó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

—Preferiría mostrártelo —expuso, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

…_**¿CONTIN**__**UARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Adagio10***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Guest***_

_***anakaren020697***_ (2)

_***cassandramalfoy***_

_***kaoru-pretty***_

_***anachand7***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***poison girl 29***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Cocky***_

_***Nadeshko***_

_***Antotis***_ (2)

_***CoherenciaNula***_

_***EllyXTaemin Love SasuSaku***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 13**_

Sakura despertó a primera hora de la mañana y encontró uno de los muslos velludos de Sasuke sobre uno de los suyos, con los pechos presionados contra, un brazo posesivo. Tenía el trasero pegado contra la pelvis de él, con la dura protuberancia de la erección abriéndose paso de forma provocativa desde atrás.

Lo contoneó con cierta inseguridad y la boca de él comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—¿Aún no estás cansada de mí, cara?

Sakura sabía que jamás se cansaría de él. Hacía que todo el cuerpo le palpitara con un deleite erótico, y aunque ya habían hecho el amor dos veces, la necesidad que tenía de él volvía a manifestarse y a crecer.

—Creía que estabas dormido —dijo, demasiado tímida para admitir que lo deseaba.

Le dio la vuelta, su cuerpo presionando la deliciosa tentación contra Sakura.

—Lo estaba, pero soñaba contigo —repuso—. Últimamente, eso lo he hecho mucho.

La esperanza le inflamó el pecho.

—¿Sí?

Él sonrió y le dio un beso etéreo en la comisura de los labios.

—No sólo últimamente —confesó—. En realidad, durante años. Jamás he olvidado lo que era tenerte en brazos.

Sakura sintió que rebosaba amor por él. Le tocó la cara y el estómago se le contrajo cuando Sasuke alargó la mano hacia la cartera que tenía en la mesita de noche.

—Sólo me queda un preservativo —dijo mientras abría el envoltorio con los dientes.

Sakura volvió a acariciarle la cara y la mirada de él ardió con una promesa sensual.

—Ya no puedo esperar mucho —dijo, y su cuerpo ya enfundado buscó la calidez sedosa del de Sakura—. No quiero irritarte, pero no puedo apagar el deseo que me inspiras.

—Estaré bien —dijo, abriendo las piernas para acomodarlo y suspirando feliz cuando entró en su núcleo encendido—. Siento como si jamás te hubieras ido.

La besó profundamente al tiempo que sus cuerpos se columpiaban en la apasionada ascensión a la cima de la liberación sensual. Sakura lo acompañó durante cada paso del camino mientras el cuerpo se le tensaba de modo exquisito e inexorable a medida que la acercaba a ese momento final de suspensión entre la agonía y el éxtasis.

Finalmente cayó al vacío con un grito agudo de placer que surgió de lo más hondo de su cuerpo, las olas haciéndola girar y girar hasta que yació completamente extenuada en los brazos de él. Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada mientras lo sentía embestirla para elevarse al paraíso, con el ronco gemido de eyaculación haciéndola sentir un escalofrío de júbilo al saber que era ella quien lo había llevado a ese momento.

Le acarició la espalda con movimientos lentos y amplios.

—Tu contacto es tan sensual —suspiró Sasuke con los labios sobre su piel.

—Me falta algo de práctica —comentó, tornándose más atrevida mientras le acariciaba la curva tensa de los glúteos.

Él se apoyó en los codos para mirarla.

—Estoy seguro de que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Cuánto crees que durará nuestro matrimonio? —preguntó, incapaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—La verdad es que no te puedo dar una respuesta —frunció el ceño—. Nadie puede contestar a eso en los tiempos en los que vivimos. Depende de tantas variables.

—Es un compromiso importante —afirmó ella, mirándolo en esa ocasión—. Y legalmente vinculante.

Un destello de cinismo se asomó a los ojos de él.

—Ya te he dicho que no te faltará nada si decidimos ponerle fin al matrimonio.

—No sugería…

—Antes de casarnos habrá que firmar algunos documentos —interrumpió Sasuke—. He de proteger mis intereses empresariales y el de mis accionistas. No es mi intención ofenderte, pero así tendrá que ser. En la actualidad, los acuerdos prenupciales son moneda corriente.

—No entre parejas que confían el uno en el otro —indicó ella—. Pareces sugerir que aprovecharé la primera oportunidad que surja para quedarme con la mitad de tus bienes.

—Tienes toda la motivación para hacerlo, Sakura —le recordó—. ¿Qué mejor venganza que inducirme a una falsa sensación de seguridad? Te he decepcionado… no intencionadamente, desde luego, pero de todos modos, sí de forma despreciable y me atrevería a decir que imperdonable. A pesar de que afirmes perdonarme, bien podrías estar tramando y planeando tu venganza. Pero no voy a permitir que fructifique… y sólo por una razón.

—Deja que la adivine —comentó con mirada desdeñosa mientras sin éxito intentaba escapar del peso erótico del cuerpo de él—. Aquí está en juego tu orgullo. Es lo único que en realidad te importa, ¿verdad? Tu condenado orgullo.

—No —le atrapó las manos que gesticulaban y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza—. No tiene nada que ver con mi orgullo. Es por nuestro hijo. No merece verse expuesto a cualquier amargura que sintamos el uno hacia el otro.

Luchó por liberarse. Se suponía que era ella quien debía sentirse amargada, no él. ¿Qué podía inspirarle amargura a Sasuke? Nunca le había ocultado la existencia de su hijo. Desde el principio se había mostrado sincera, pero él había elegido no creerle.

—Suéltame —espetó, arqueándose y agitándose.

Los ojos de él refulgieron cuando el cuerpo de Sakura entró en contacto íntimo con el suyo.

—No lo pides en serio, Sakura, ¿verdad?

Ella volvió a arquear la espalda, pero eso sólo intensificó la intimidad. Ya no pudo resistirse. Jadeó en sumisión mientras Sasuke penetraba en su hambrienta calidez y su cuerpo se cerraba en torno a él de forma casi codiciosa.

—No, no lo dices en serio. Me deseas a pesar de que me odias, pero no me importa. Prefiero tenerte así que no tenerte.

«No te odio», entonó ella mentalmente mientras la boca de él descendía y la incendiaba.

—¿Te vas a casar con él? —preguntó Ino con incredulidad—. ¿Se lo has contado a tu madre?

—La llamé esta mañana, después de que Sasuke se marchara.

—¿Y?

—Se siente feliz por mí.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó su amiga con perspicacia.

Sakura suspiró.

—Me siento asustada por Sora. Los dos lo estamos. Tenemos que esperar unos días para conocer los resultados de las pruebas. Siento como si sobre nuestras cabezas pendiera un hacha que pudiera caer en cualquier momento.

—Quizá no tenga nada y te estés preocupando sin motivo.

Era lo mismo que le había dicho antes su madre.

Pero no podía imaginarse lo que sería la vida sin su hijo.

Sakura trabajaba en algunos de los planos del Hotel Uchiha Palazzo cuando Sasuke llegó con su abogado. Forzó una sonrisa al saludar al hombre mayor, quien después de intercambiar unas palabras de cortesía con ella, le colocó los documentos delante para que los firmara.

Después de lanzarle a Sasuke una breve mirada centelleante, se inclinó y leyó cada documento con deliberada meticulosidad. Era consciente del transcurso de cada minuto a medida que pasaba las hojas, pero al rato llegó al final y firmó en los puntos reseñados.

Cuando el abogado se marchó, él le preguntó:

—¿Tienes tiempo para un café, cara?

Sakura pensó en negarse, pero Ino andaba cerca.

—De acuerdo —se quitó las gafas—. Pero voy justa de tiempo.

—¿No estás trabajando demasiado? —preguntó mientras le sostenía la puerta abierta.

—Para eso se me paga, ¿no?

La condujo por el codo hasta donde tenía el coche aparcado.

—La restauración del hotel no figura en un lugar preponderante en mis prioridades —le informó—. Sólo puedo pensar en Sora.

—Yo también —sintió que sus defensas se derrumbaban.

Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron al mirarla y le apretó con suavidad el brazo.

—No sabremos nada al menos hasta dentro de una semana. Sé que es duro, pero al menos tenemos la boda para distraernos.

Un rato más tarde se hallaban sentados en una cafetería con unas tazas humeantes delante de ellos.

—Éste es el número de la modista —le deslizó una tarjeta por la mesa—. Te arreglará cualquier cosa que necesites con gastos a mi cuenta.

Miró la tarjeta antes de observarlo con ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Quieres que sea una novia de verdad? —inquirió.

—Desde luego. ¿No es el sueño de toda mujer?

Ella apretó los labios y guardó la tarjeta en el bolso.

—Yo esperaba una rápida ceremonia civil —indicó—. Me desconcierta que quieras tomarte tantas molestias dado el tiempo limitado del que disponemos.

—Intento reparar los agravios del pasado. Has dicho que querías casarte y tener hijos. No puedo estar de acuerdo con otro hijo, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es ofrecerte una boda para recordar.

Sakura se concentró en su café.

—Mañana voy a rehacer la vasectomía —añadió él tras un prolongado silencio.

Volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No será necesario —repuso—. Es un procedimiento sencillo.

—Pero aun así requiere anestesia total, ¿no?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—No te preocupes por mi bienestar, Sakura. Sé que preferirías que tuviera un fin innoble, pero como puedes ver, disfruto de una salud excelente.

Frunció el ceño al oír su tono.

—No le deseo algo semejante a ti o a nadie —afirmó—. Sólo pensé que tal vez te gustaría tener apoyo. Asusta ir al hospital solo.

Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla suavemente al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

—Estoy siendo un grosero, tesore mió —indicó con tono hosco—. Debe de ser por los nervios previos a la boda, ¿no?

Ella intentó sonreír pero sin mucho éxito.

—Los dos estamos nerviosos. Los dos podemos perder a la persona que queremos más que a nadie.

Él le apretó momentáneamente los dedos.

—No vamos a perderlo, cara —aseveró—. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Adagio10***_

_***msdupree22***_

_***Antotis***_

_***cassandramalfoy***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***CoherenciaNula***_

_***anakaren020697***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Luterm-Sha***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***roo r b***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***anachand7***_

_***Nadeshko***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 14**_

Minutos después de salir del despacho, condujo hacia la casa de Sasuke. Las luces estaban encendidas en la planta de abajo, lo que indicaba que seguía despierto, pero tardó siglos en responder al timbre.

—Hola —dijo cuando abrió, adelantando el ramo de flores que llevaba—. Mmmm… pensé que te gustarían.

Él las aceptó tras un breve titubeo y dio un paso atrás.

—No esperaba visita.

—Lo sé, pero pensé… —movió los pies nerviosa—. Ya sabes… que tal vez no quisieras estar solo en este momento. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —la miró—. Un poco somnoliento, pero es lógico.

Reinó otro breve silencio.

—¿Has cenado?

—No tengo hambre.

—Te podría preparar algo —ofreció ella—. Una tortilla francesa o unos huevos duros, o…

—¿Para qué has venido?

Se encogió para sus adentros ante ese tono cortante.

—Me encuentro aquí porque no deberías estar solo en este momento.

—¿Y si quiero estarlo?

Ella aguardó unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿Deseas que me marche?

La miró unos momentos antes de posar la vista en las flores que había llevado.

—Ése fue el error que cometí hace cuatro años —expuso—. Jamás debí echarte. Debería haberlo comprobado y vuelto a comprobar antes de tomar aquella decisión.

—No lo sabías —dijo con voz trémula—. No lo hiciste adrede; simplemente, así se desarrollaron las cosas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar ahí y mostrarte tan condenadamente clemente?

Ella se humedeció los labios resecos.

—Porque eres el padre de mi hijo.

Él respiró hondo.

—Pero ¿qué clase de padre soy? —preguntó con voz áspera—. Le he dado un legado que va a estar con él y sus descendientes Dios sabe cuántas generaciones.

—Yo no lo veo de esa manera. Puedes ofrecerle tanto. Y no me refiero en términos económicos. Tienes tantas cosas buenas, Sasuke. Eres una persona maravillosa. Podrías haberle dado la espalda, pero no lo hiciste en cuanto tuviste la seguridad de que era tuyo. Él te quiere. Me lo dijo esta noche cuando lo arropé antes de que viniera Ino para cuidar de él. Te quiere.

Vio que los nudillos se le ponían blancos donde sujetaba el ramo de flores.

—No debería haber dudado de ti, Sakura —afirmó—. Me he privado de los tres primeros años de la vida de mi hijo. ¿Cómo podré reparar alguna vez ese daño?

—Los niños no son como los adultos —indicó, conteniendo las lágrimas—. No guardan agravios y no juzgan. Estoy segura de que cuando alcance la edad para ir a la escuela, no recordará que no estuviste presente los tres primeros años de su vida. Ahora eres su padre… eso es todo lo que importa.

—Quiero ser un padre para él —manifestó con tono profundo y lleno de emoción—. Quiero hacer con él las cosas que mi padre no pudo hacer debido a la enfermedad de Kin.

—Las harás, y más —convino con suavidad—. Sé que las harás.

Suspiró y redujo los tres pasos que los separaban para abrazarla con fuerza.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan gentil. Yo no actuaría igual de estar en tu lugar. Jamás habría sido capaz de perdonar lo que tú has perdonado. Eres mucho mejor persona que yo.

—No es verdad. Yo no he tenido que enfrentarme a los problemas que tú has encarado.

—Pero lo tienes que hacer ahora.

—Lo sé, pero sigo sin pensar que Sora…

La apartó con brusquedad.

—Me temo que los deseos y las esperanzas no alteran la realidad, Sakura —dijo—. ¿Es que crees que mis padres no sintieron lo mismo? Rezaron, desearon, esperaron y suplicaron, pero no sirvió de nada para cambiar el resultado final.

—Lo sé. Es que quiero mantenerme positiva el tiempo que pueda por el bien de Sora.

Él volvió a suspirar y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Vete a casa, Sakura —pidió—. No tienes que ser una esposa abnegada hasta el viernes. Son tus últimos días de libertad… no los desperdicies conmigo.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Espero que pronto te sientas bien —susurró.

Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Te veré en la iglesia. He de ir a Melbourne un par de días. Si en ese tiempo necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Entonces volvió a acercarla para darle un beso en la boca, breve pero posesivo, que envió llamas de necesidad por cada punto sensual de su cuerpo.

Acabó con la misma rapidez que surgió.

Al soltarla, lo miró parpadeando, con el corazón desbocado y el estómago atenazado por un puño de deseo.

—Vete a casa, Sakura —repitió.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se marchó.

El día de la boda exhibió un sol brillante y un calor húmedo, pero Sakura apenas lo notó cuando Sora y ella llegaron a la catedral en el coche que les había enviado Sasuke.

Aferrando el ramo de fragantes gardenias que él le había entregado esa mañana en su apartamento, le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijito mientras caminaban ante las centelleantes cámaras de la prensa hacia donde Sasuke los esperaba a los dos al final del pasillo.

Intercambiaron los votos antes del beso público que a Sakura le pareció que contenía una promesa privada de pasión.

—¿Mami?

Volvió a la realidad y centró su atención en la figura pequeña de pie entre ellos.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Ya somos una familia? —preguntó Sora, su susurro reverberando por la cavernosa catedral.

Sintió que el corazón se le encogía cuando Sasuke se inclinó y lo alzó en brazos.

—Sí, Sora —respondió con ojos brumosos por la emoción—. Ahora ya somos una familia.

Después de que Sakura les presentara a su madre y a su hermana, apenas hubo tiempo para las fotos antes de que él anunciara que era hora de irse. Pudo percibir la impaciencia que lo dominaba por alejarse de la persistente prensa, pero comprendió que ello se debía principalmente a que trataba de proteger a Sora.

Aún le costaba creer que ya estaba legalmente casada con él. Cuatro años atrás hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener el anillo en el dedo y, sin embargo, al mirar en ese momento la sencilla alianza de oro blanco, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo permanecería allí.

—Disfruté conociendo a tu madre —dijo él bajando a un dormido Sora en brazos y entregándole las llaves de la casa—. Me recuerda a ti.

—Sí, nos parecemos —repuso, pensando en lo mucho que la había herido su padre. Sólo esperaba que la historia no se repitiera en su vida con Sasuke.

Sora abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Papá? ¿Es tu casa? —preguntó, mirando alrededor del enorme vestíbulo con ojos asombrados.

—Sí, hijo mío, lo es. Pero ahora también es tu hogar y el de tu madre.

Sakura rehuyó la mirada de él y se dirigió a su hijo:

—Sora, es hora de que te vayas a la cama. Ha sido un día largo.

—Pero no estoy cansado —protestó el pequeño—. Y quiero echar un vistazo a mi nueva casa.

—Puedes hacerlo mañana, pero por ahora…

—Te la mostraré durante unos minutos antes de arroparte —le dijo Sasuke al niño—. Al menos deberías saber dónde está todo en la primera noche en un lugar nuevo.

Sakura lo miró en silencio con ojos centelleantes.

—Tus cosas se han trasladado a mi habitación —se dirigió a ella con expresión inescrutable—. Sora estará en el dormitorio más próximo al nuestro. Mi casera ya lo ha guardado todo, así que podrás cambiarte.

Ella giró sin responder. Sentía como si ya empezara a perder a su hijo. Sasuke tomaba el control de todo, dejándola sin autoridad en lo concerniente a Sora. En unas semanas ya no tendría sitio en la vida de su hijo mientras él le brindaba todas las cosas que ella jamás había podido proporcionarle.

—Mami, ¿vas a subir a darme un beso de buenas noches? —preguntó Sora unos minutos después cuando su padre y él regresaron del recorrido de la planta baja y del jardín.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con sarcasmo.

—¿Se me permite? —preguntó.

Él frunció levemente el ceño.

—Es tanto hijo tuyo como mío, Sakura —respondió—. No tienes que cambiar las costumbres que tienes con él por mí.

—¿No?

El ceño se profundizó.

—Hablaremos del tema más tarde. Ven, Sora, te lavaremos los dientes y te pondremos el pijama para que mamá pueda arroparte.

—Yo quiero que me arropes tú —dijo el pequeño con un mohín—. Mami lo hace muchas veces, pero quiero que ahora lo hagas tú.

Sakura le lanzó a Sasuke una mirada centelleante que transmitía: «Mira lo que has hecho».

Él le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos antes de dirigirse al pequeño con serena autoridad.

—Los dos te arroparemos las noches que estemos juntos.

—¿Es que a partir de ahora no vas a estar aquí todas las noches? —preguntó desconcertado.

—A veces tengo que viajar —repuso tras una breve pausa—. A veces también trabajo mucho, pero intentaré estar aquí todo lo que pueda.

—No quiero que te vayas sin mí —dijo Sora—. ¿Cuándo te vayas no podemos acompañarte mami y yo? —añadió.

—No siempre será posible, Sora —miró brevemente a Sakura—. Tengo que dirigir una empresa en Italia y tu madre debe ocuparse de su negocio aquí.

—¡Lo sé! Mami le puede dejar el negocio a Ino y entonces podremos estar contigo todo el tiempo —manifestó el pequeño, orgulloso de su solución.

—Ya veremos —indicó Sasuke con otra mirada inescrutable a Sakura.

Nada más cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo unos minutos más tarde, se encaró con Sasuke.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pasar por encima de mi autoridad de esa manera?

—Baja la voz —ordenó con tranquilidad.

Con ambos puños a los lados, le lanzó una mirada centelleante.

—No me digas lo que he de hacer. Si te quiero gritar, te gritaré.

Los ojos de él se mostraron duros.

—No me alzarás la voz, y desde luego no cuando Sora pueda oírlo —indicó con la misma voz serena pero férrea.

Sakura pasó a su lado para ir al dormitorio principal, donde procedió a sacar de manera precipitada sus cosas del vestidor.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —quiso saber él.

Ella giró en redondo con los brazos llenos de prendas.

—No pienso compartir un dormitorio contigo —espetó—. No pienso compartir nada contigo. Ojalá jamás hubiera aceptado casarme contigo.

—Deja la ropa, Sakura —ordenó.

Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de ella.

—Me lo vas a arrebatar, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sosteniendo la ropa como un escudo ante ella—. Es tu plan, ¿no?

—Estás diciendo tonterías. No existe semejante plan.

—No te creo —luchó por no llorar—. Nada más comprender que era tuyo, has estado erosionando de manera sistemática el lugar que ocupo en su vida, para que cuando nos divorciemos quiera vivir contigo y no conmigo.

—Eso no es verdad.

—No dejaré que lo hagas —afirmó ella—. No permitiré que lo vuelvas contra mí.

Él suspiró y se acercó a Sakura.

—Cara, lo último que quiero hacer es quitártelo. Tú eres su madre.

—Pero has dicho que nuestro matrimonio era temporal.

—He dicho muchas cosas que me avergüenza profundamente haber dicho —indicó él—. Pero ¿de qué otra manera iba a conseguir que hicieras lo que yo quería que hicieras?

Tragó saliva y parte de la ropa que sostenía se deslizó al suelo.

—No entiendo bien lo que estás diciendo…

—Digo que la única manera que se me ocurrió para que aceptaras casarte conmigo era no dejarte otra opción —explicó—. Cuatro años atrás te decepcioné. Os di la espalda a ti y a nuestro hijo por pura ignorancia y arrogancia. Jamás me perdonaré eso. Cada vez que veo esa foto de ti fuera del hospital, con el pequeño en brazos, es como si una sierra me desgarrara las entrañas.

—¿De… verdad?

Él asintió mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa de los brazos y la dejaba a un lado.

—Debería haber estado allí para ti, cara. Sin importar cuánto lo desee, no puedo hacer que el tiempo dé marcha atrás. De no haber sido por mi historial médico, hace cuatro años que te habría pedido que te casaras conmigo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Lo… habrías hecho?

Le tocó el labio inferior.

—Un par de días antes de que me dijeras que estabas embarazada me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Luché contra ello durante semanas, ya que sabía que sacaría a la luz el complicado tema de los hijos. Eras tan joven como para abandonar ese sueño. No pensé que pudiera pedírtelo.

—Lo habría abandonado por ti —musitó—. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por quedarme contigo.

Con los dedos pulgares cortó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Pero ya era demasiado tarde —dijo—. Llevabas en tu interior a mi hijo.

Sakura contuvo un sollozo.

—Sí.

—Te amo, Sakura. Creo que siempre te he amado, incluso cuando creía que me mentías. Por eso reaccioné de la manera en que lo hice. Si no me hubieras importado, no me habría sentido tan traicionado.

Lo miró asombrada.

—¿Aún me amas?

—Sí, cara, te amo. Pero he necesitado mucho tiempo para comprenderlo.

—Sasuke, estoy tan feliz, pero tan asustada al mismo tiempo —confesó—. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre, y ahora te tengo, pero Sora podría… —se mordió el labio y contuvo nuevas lágrimas.

—Tendremos los resultados en uno o dos días. No sé cómo preparar a Sora si resulta que está afectado o es portador. Sea como fuere, siento como si hubiera vuelto a decepcionarlo.

Sakura le tomó las manos y se las apretó con fuerza.

—No debes pensar así —pidió—. Te amo. Y Sora también te quiere. Sin importar lo que muestre la prueba, eso no va a cambiar.

Los ojos de él se humedecieron un poco.

—No merezco tu amor —musitó—. Creo que me resultaba más fácil cuando decías que me odiabas. Al menos eso sí lo merecía.

—Ya no puedo odiarte —lo rodeó con los brazos—. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Te amé desde el momento en que tropecé y caí en tus brazos.

La acercó más y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza.

—Desearía poder protegerte de lo que pueda deparar el futuro —dijo—. Quise tanto a mi hermano. Perderlo fue como perder una parte de mí mismo. Desde entonces me he sentido vacío. No fue hasta conocer a Sora cuando comprendí lo mucho que me había cerrado emocionalmente. Mientras le leía la otra noche recordé a mi hermano diciendo cuánto había aprendido de las relaciones, cómo el amor y los cuidados recibidos lo habían vuelto una persona más fuerte, a pesar de su debilidad física.

»Era una persona maravillosa a la que le habría encantado ser el tío de Sora. Quiero que nuestro hijo esté bien, cara, lo deseo con todo mi ser, pero en este punto ni siquiera sé si nuestro pequeño tiene un futuro. Ésa es la peor agonía para mí… saber que, si no lo tiene, es por mi culpa.

Sakura lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Tendremos lo que sea que se nos ha asignado, tú, Sora y yo —aseveró—. No hay nada más que podamos hacer, salvo vivir en amor y esperanza.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

Hola! =)

Sólo tengo una cosa que decirles, el próximo capi va a ser el último, no me maten jeje :D

Bueno sólo era eso.

Se cuidan, SAYO!... xD

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***CoherenciaNula***_

_***Sasusaku fr***_

_***msdupree22***_

_***Kunoichi2518***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***NAZH045***_

_***roo r b***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Adagio10***_

_***anakaren020697***_

_***Nadeshko***_

_***Cocky***_

_***Antotis***_

_***anko96***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Melanie Milburne y se titula "El dolor de la traición".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

CATEGORÍA: _**"T".**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR…

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Capítulo 15**_

Sakura estaba sentada con Sasuke en la sala de espera de la consulta del especialista, tomados de la mano.

Aún no podía creer que todavía la amara; sin embargo, cada vez que lo sorprendía mirándola lo veía en sus ojos. Eran cálidos y suaves, a pesar de las sombras que se esforzaba en ocultarle.

En ese momento salió el doctor.

—¿Señor y señora Uchiha? Entren, por favor.

Sakura intercambió una rápida mirada preocupada con Sasuke mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y seguían al doctor Namikaze a la consulta.

—Tengo muy buenas noticias para ustedes —les anunció con una sonrisa—. Su hijo no sufre de fibrosis cística.

—¿Es…? —Sasuke carraspeó y empezó otra vez—. ¿Es portador?

El doctor sonrió.

—No lo es.

Sakura se puso a llorar al ver el alivio reflejado en la cara de Sasuke. Él le agarró la mano con fuerza.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo, moviendo la cabeza—. Todo este tiempo estuve temiendo habérsela transmitido…

—Sora es uno de los afortunados —dijo Minato Namikaze—. Como lo hablamos la semana pasada, existe un cincuenta por ciento de que sus hijos sean portadores. Es algo que deberán considerar si quieren tener más hijos.

—No planeamos tener ninguno más —expuso Sasuke. Sakura se movió incómoda en la silla. La miró—. ¿Sakura? —Ella no le sostuvo la mirada—. ¿Hay algo que deberías haberme contado antes de ahora?

Ella se humedeció los labios secos.

—Es demasiado pronto para saberlo, ya que podría tener el retraso por muchos motivos.

Sasuke le tomó la mano.

—¿De qué retraso hablamos? —preguntó.

—Una semana… en realidad, ocho días…

El doctor Namikaze apoyó los codos en el escritorio.

—Si se demuestra que está embarazada, puede tomar una decisión acerca de si continuar o no con el proceso.

—No —dijo ella—. Para mí ésa no es una opción. Amaré al bebé sin importar cómo sea.

Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle la palma de la mano con el dedo pulgar mientras miraba al especialista.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella, doctor Namikaze. A veces estas cosas deben suceder —se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano al especialista—. Gracias por su ayuda.

—Ha sido un gran placer —repuso el médico con otra sonrisa.

Una vez fuera, ella le preguntó:

—¿Hablabas en serio? Me refiero acerca del bebé.

La miró con ojos llenos de amor.

—Por supuesto, cara. Si de verdad esperamos un bebé, entonces es lo que ha de ser. Lo amaremos sin importar las circunstancias. Tú me has enseñado esa lección.

Le sonrió con ternura.

—Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo también te amo, tesore mió. Sin importar lo que nos reserve el futuro.

_Ocho meses después_

Sakura estaba en silencio en el umbral de la sala, mirando a Sasuke mecer a su hijita en brazos, con una expresión tan llena de asombro y júbilo que hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

La noticia de que su pequeña era portadora había sido aceptada con gran tristeza, pero también con sensación de alivio, ya que no iba a sufrir tal como le había sucedido al hermano de Sasuke.

Los padres de éste, Fugaku y Mikoto, se habían acercado más entre sí al ir conociendo a Sora cuando los tres fueron a visitarlos en el verano. Y la noticia del embarazo de Sakura era evidente que les había deparado un gran gozo, ya que habían podido presenciar la felicidad y la satisfacción en el rostro de Sasuke.

En un par de semanas iban a tomar un avión para asistir al bautizo, e Ino y Kiba habían aceptado ser los padrinos.

Se acercó hasta situarse junto a él en el sofá que ocupaba y con delicadeza acarició el cabello oscuro de su hija dormida.

Sasuke también observó a la pequeña Michi, nombre que él mismo había elegido.

—Jamás pensé que llegaría a decirle estas palabras a alguien, pero ahora tengo dos hijos preciosos gracias a que tú tropezaste y caíste en mis brazos aquel día en Milán, capturando mi corazón.

Sakura le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Estaba predestinado, cariño —indicó—. Algo que al menos a mí me alegra mucho.

—Y a mí —le tomó la mano y se la apretó, mirándola con ojos llenos de adoración al tiempo que acunaba a su hija con gesto protector contra su pecho—. Y a mí…

…_**Fin…**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron y siguieron a lo largo de la historia =)**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!... =)**_

_***Adagio10***_

_***Nadeshko***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Antotis***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Anonimo***_

_***CoherenciaNula***_

_***anachand7***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Nuniita***_

_***Guest***_

_***NAZH045***_

_***cassandramalfoy***_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


End file.
